The Changed Tales Of A Gutsy Ninja
by Maya Hatake
Summary: Naruto is tired of being the scapegoat to every mistake his teammates made, tired of being a punching bag, tired of not being taught anything. Yet another blame game is when he decided to work his ass off and become the best Shinobi. The Changed Tales Of A Gutsy Ninja - Prequel. kakanaru - Yaoi
1. The Beginning Of New Naruto

**Hokage Tower ~**

**Third person POV~**

Team Kakashi had just returned from a mission and were blaming Naruto for the failure. Throughout all the blame and insults Naruto kept quiet and took it all. After getting the mission report Team Kakashi was dismissed except for Naruto.

**Tsunade POV~**

I looked at him, he hasn't said a single word the entire time. I didn't believe the first few times my apprentice complained about Naruto and I still don't but I need to teach her a lesson that blaming someone isn't an answer all the time, she needs to feel guilty, and maybe, just maybe my words will encourage him to speak up or step up his game.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you? Is this what Jiraiya and Kakashi has taught you? Stop being a child and start acting like a Shinobi would you?" I demanded sternly.

Naruto was looking on the floor, hair shadowing his eyes and continued keeping quiet for a minute or so then he looked straight in my eyes and said firmly, "You know what, for once if I had a teacher who actually taught me something then I wouldn't have been like this but you're right Tsunade-sama it's time I become a proper Shinobi."

I was shocked by what Naruto just said I couldn't utter a word and Naruto continued, "As of now I, Uzumaki Naruto resign from Team Kakashi for the time being. I refuse to stay like this any longer, I am done being a punching bag and someone to just brush off. If no one is going to pay attention to me and teach me something then I guess it's time I start helping myself. If that is all I would like to be excused."

I was dumbfounded, Naruto has never talked like that before. Where was all that formalness coming from? I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. He bowed respectfully and said, "Hope you have a good day, Hokage sama."

I flinched. Him calling me with formal terms hurts. Damnit! Did I accidentally do something wrong? I cannot help but ask myself, "How will this turn out to be?"

Heaving a sigh and hoping nothing goes wrong, "Shizune! Bring me some sake!"

**Naruto POV~**

I never planned today to go like this.

Well one good thing happened though, I have no limits anymore... And no help either. I sighed heavily.

I headed home thinking that maybe I could try talking to Kyuubi, whenever I'm angry he seems to lend me his chakra, so that could mean either he knows my feelings or practically knows every fucking thing about me which is quite scary and amazing at the same time. I shivered at the thought of Kyuubi blackmailing me.

I was so lost in thought in thought I didn't realize I reached home.

I looked around and sighed questioning myself, if I am a pig who can spin rasengan.

Tch. Let's clean up shall we?

I made the hand seal and performed my signature jutsu and exclaimed, 'Kage bunshin no Justsu!'

My 25 carbon copies appeared and I started instructing them.

"Okay minna, as you heard Baa-chan, it's time we show people we can be a serious ninja too. I'm going to divide you all for tasks so we can get the trivial things done sooner."

A chorus of "Hai taichou!!" made me chuckle.

Right!

"Right, so 2 of you will clean the fridge and throw away all the the spoilt or rotten material and keep the cup ramen in a systematic manner."

"Hai." two of them separated from the crew to get to their business.

"5 of you clean the whole apartment, throw away thrash and paint the walls, take care of the ceiling. Basically your duty is to make this sewer into a livable apartment."

"Hai!" 5 of them were quick to separate, they were sharing the sentiment with their boss of making this place livable.

"I'm dividing this work into more people. We all know the villagers won't sell us fresh food and if they do the price will be high like a teenager on cough syrup." the crew nodded sagely as if that made sense and didn't hurt their feelings. Maybe it didn't, they were used to it by now. "So 8 of you henge yourselves into civilians, women I suggest, and get fresh vegetables, fruits, meat, dairy products and other necessary food materials."

"Hai!" divide, henge, disperse.

"2 of you will set the clothes in a proper way and get the dirty clothes in the laundry."

"Hai." the duo grumbled.

"4 of you get some lightweight furniture and stationary. And also a few books when you are at it."

"Hai!" they nodded and left.

"The last 4 henge yourselves and get normal clothes and shoes, mattress and bed sheets. This is so hard for me to say but try to get.." deep breath "try to get orange minimum in Shinobi attire. We know our taste and read about what kind of clothes we should wear, so get accordingly. Civilian clothes you guys are allowed to get any just try not to keep the shades overly bright yeah? No need to go for Shinobi gear today, but do get training gear, I'll get the weapons tomorrow so need to think about that either. After all of your assigned works are done, dispel yourselves. I am going to find Iruka sensei and will be back after having dinner. Ja ttebayo!"

"Tata!!" A chorus again made me laugh.

Locating Iruka sensei wasn't hard. The man, as expected, was in academy going through a pile of papers. My eyes softened seeing him, he's such a hard worker. I didn't need to knock, he had sensed me already. I am going to have to work hard on that, given the reserves I have, it is hard to mask my chakra completely, though I am always masking almost half of it all the time, it is, obviously, very detectable. He looked up with an apologetic smile, "Hey Naruto. I'm sorry I'm busy at the moment we can get Ramen later okay?"

"Sure! But I actually came to you for something else tteba, I won't take long."

"Oh sorry!" he smiled sheepishly. "Come in. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could lend me some books from the curriculum."

He rose an eyebrow skeptically, "Graduating class?"

"From the basics to graduation actually."

He frowned, "Why?"

"I need to refresh my memory."

"You mean you want to actually read it for the first time."

I rubbed my back of neck sheepishly and grinned, "Oh come on! I wasn't so bad."

He eye rolled shaking his head. "Wait here I will bring them."

He returned after a couple of minutes with a bunch of books. "These are the books you wanted and also a few extras with chakra control, history, basic healing and taijutsu. They are just lying around, if you don't find them necessary you can return them anytime."

I nodded, "Can I stay in the classroom to read for a while? My apartment is a little occupied right now. And by the way, the ones that I asked for, when do I have to return those books?"

"Is everything alright? How is your apartment busy? Did something happen? Did you-"

"Relax, Iruka-sensei. I am doing some redecorating and stuff."

"I could've helped if you had asked for me. Is there anything I can do to lend an arm?"

"I'll manage myself but thanks for the offer anyway. You didn't answer my precious question though, can I stay here and when do I return the books?"

"Oh yeah. You can stay, I'll be here for the evening anyway, I have to complete checking at least half of these papers by today. The books, you can keep them. Don't worry about it."

I grinned thankfully and hugged him quickly before taking the books from him, "Thank you so much Iruka-sensei!"

"Anytime. You need anything else, ask me."

"Thanks for the help ttebayo!"

I reached up to one of the empty benches and started reading. It took me two hours to note down several things that was much needed.

For example, how many kind of categories a ninja could master and needed in general.

I listed them all:

Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, Senjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu and Iryou ninjutsu.

Let's summarize my current status...

Hmm.. I am good with ninjutsu but my ninjutsu arsenal ain't good or bad. It can definitely use expansion. After all I only know a couple wind jutsus and rasengan and it's different variations.

Let's face it I suck at genjutsu. Well this is going to be something to work now.

My taijutsu is fine, neither quite average nor high level. Just above average. I might even use a personal style. Yeah I'll do that!

Bukijutsu, Ero-sennin did teach me to adapt to a new weapon. I could expand my knowledge on this, which will obviously help me.

Senjutsu? Huh? I have no idea whatsoever.

Fuinjutsu, Ero-sennin had taught me basics when we were traveling. He had said I was a natural at it, quick learner and would teach me further but like always, he had left me alone to go a brothel or some shit. Though I hadn't missed the way his eyes held longing and sadness and relief when I was learning sealing, It looked like it pained him to see me using this skill but in his voice it was also as if he had already anticipated I would be natural, not to mention I did like what Ero-sennin did with scrolls and my life has basically revolved around a seal so why not learn more about it.

Kenjutsu is pretty cool and I always wanted to learn it.

Shurikenjutsu.. I guess more practice than I already know of wouldn't hurt.

And lastly Iryou ninjutsu Eh? I know civilian way of healing. I have always been good with plants. So, I am good with healing without chakra but not with chakra. They don't pay attention to my chakra control and never have they paid attention to me to begin with. Tch. Though they always keep complaining. I'll learn medic and show them I can have good no great chakra control as well, Dattebayo!

"Oi Iruka-sensei, I am done. Do you want some help?"

"No I'm fine. I'll be done in an hour myself."

"Do you want me to bring you a supper ttebayo?"

"No Naruto, thank you."

"Okay then I'll take your leave."

"See you later."

"Ja ne Iruka-sensei!"

With that I ran off towards my next destination. I headed towards the library.

It's good I had been thoughtful enough to fetch my old library card before leaving home and let's see, I have enough wads of bills left.

It's already 04:00 in the evening so I'll start training tomorrow right now I continue studying.

***Time skip 3 hours***

How have I been such a fool? How did I even survive outside the village? Dammit! With the way I have been I should've been 6 feet under on my first C rank mission gone wrong.

It's official I'm dumb as fuck.

After dinner I was walking back to my apartment thoroughly berating myself and my foolishness when I stopped abruptly in the middle of the street. I suddenly had a slight headache which passed just as fast as it came. I blinked, I wasn't in the apartment doing that to the wall in the evening and I definitely didn't go in that part of the village in afternoon and neither did I get involved with gossiping ladies at tea house. How do I have the memories of all those places and talks if I wasn't there? Because boy I definitely don't remember toying with a dango with Miko-san while she complained about her marriage and lack of sexual actions with her husband.

Wait!

My clones!

My clones were in my apartment and in the village here and there. But... How do I have memories of the stuff they all did? Isn't Kage bunshin just copy of mine?

Hmm..

I entered my apartment and walked around thoughtful, this looks exactly like what I can remember though I wasn't here in person.

Everything's clean, organized with painted walls. Orange, grey, blue.

The closet is packed with clothes of different colors and also sets of same training gear.

A few pairs of shoes of different length, mostly navy blue or black color, just one pair of burnt orange color open sandal. The utensils are stacked properly. Well good job my clones!

Anyways, I can always experiment. I made a Kage Bunshin, "Go outside and do something." I ordered.

"What do I do?" The clone asked with a small yawn.

"Anything. Just do something and then dispel yourself, I'm trying something."

"You're a slave driver ttebayo. You know that right."

"Hai hai. Just go please."

"Uhn." The clone nodded and left the apartment.

A moment later I blinked and blushed. Of course my clone would strip and do that perverted dance Kiba and I had seen in a movie a day before yesterday. What was the name of the movie again? Something like magic...yeah! Magic Mike XXL.

Goddammit! Why didn't I notice this before!? Calm down Naruto, now you know. Yes! Now I know. Then a shit eating grin crawled on my face. I was right to assume, whatever my clone does I get memories of it as if I, as in the in the original was performing the tasks, I even have the muscle memory of my clone. Also, considering today's gossip incident I have another great idea for training.

Information gathering!

I don't like lying to my village's people but.. If I think of this as an elaborated prank I wouldn't feel so guilty. Not to mention, all this could help me in the long run. Learning more about the village and it's people, Shinobi and civilians alike.

I can henge my clones into animals, birds or objects and scatter them around to gather Intel! I can see how much they can endure, how long they can go on and if transformation reduces the time of each of my clones. Genius Naruto! Where were you, my overly intelligent mind!? *hehehe*

Thinking about the new beginning of my new life and all I would be able to do with my clones I sighed in content with a grin, that would've creeped anyone out, and drifted off to sleep.

_Taichou - Captain_

_Kage Bunshin - Shadow Clone_

_Tajuu Kage Bunshin - Multiple Shadow Clone_

_Jutsu - Technique_

_Dattebayo - Believe it!_

_ttebayo / tteba - y'know_

_Ninjutsu - Ninja Technique_

_Genjutsu - Illusionary Technique_

_Taijutsu - Body Technique_

_Bukijutsu - Weapon Technique_

_Senjutsu - Sage Technique_

_Fuinjutsu - Sealing Technique_

_Kenjutsu - Sword Technique_

_Shurikenjutsu - Sword Hidden In The Hand Technique_

_Iryou ninjutsu - Medical Ninja Technique_

_Sensei - Teacher_

_Ero-sennin - Pervy Sage_

_Ja ne - Well_ _then_

_Genin - Junior Ninja_

_Chunin - Middle Ninja_

_Jounin - Elite Ninja_

_ANBU - Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai / Special Assassination and Tactical Squad (a.k.a. ANBU Black Ops)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Third Person POV~**

The next morning was a fresh start for our favorite blondie. He woke up feeling great remembering all the work done yesterday. His apartment for once actually looked like an apartment and he was happy seeing that. He got up and made his bed made a Kage Bunshin for making breakfast and the original went for a shower.

After cleaning himself up he dressed himself in black ANBU style pants, plain white round neck short sleeve T-shirt with black Shinobi sandals. Hitai-ate like always tied on forehead. He grinned when he saw bacon and eggs with milk on the table.

_Author: Morning! Learning to cook Naruto-kun?_

_Naruto: Author-chan! Morning! Yep, yesterday my bunshins got a few cooking books as well ttebayo._

_Author: Well, I'll leave you to your breakfast Naruto-kun, hope it does not taste too bad. ;-)_

_Naruto: Hai hai! See ya later Author-chan~_

_Author: 'Gahhh so cute!!' *blushes and squeals like a typical fangirl*_

_*cough cough* Okay on with the story._

_Random Reader: First chapter and you're already breaking the fourth wall, what the hell woman?!_

_Author: Well.. This is just the beginning, wait and watch how many walls I break *runs away cackling evilly*_

**Naruto POV ~**

So the breakfast wasn't so bad. I think my cooking skills will improve with time. After washing the dishes I checked if I have everything I need for today. I checked the time, it was around 08:00 hours, and locked the door and hopped off to the one bookstore that sold me books, when I was a kid, twice via rooftops so I wouldn't catch anyone's attention which I really don't need today.

I walked into the bookstore and saw not many people were in there, the shopkeeper was a woman, looking in her 50s. I hope she is not one of those who hate me. She looked at me paused for a moment and then gasped dramatically, 'At least she isn't scowling or throwing me out.' I smiled awkwardly and ran to the Shinobi section. Seeing everything dusty I sneezed quietly and immediately understood, not many people have come here in a long time.

So let's begin gaining knowledge, shall we?

*** Time Skip 3 hours ***

Okay, so I have 7 books on history, 3 books on chakra control, 5 books on types of Ninjutsu, 5 on taijutsu, 5 on Iryou Ninjutsu, 2 on Bukijutsu, 3 on Kenjutsu, 2 on Fuinjutsu and no books on Senjutsu.

Ahhh frustrating!! I thought I could get more books.

I guess I'll only buy these for now, and maybe make a little talk with the shopkeeper.

I walked to her, "Hello shopkeeper-san, I would like to buy these books and hope you wouldn't mind me borrowing your few minutes."

She smiled, after eyeing him in shock for more than two minutes, and said, "Ah Hello to you too Naruto-san, aren't you a little too polite, and really out of character, today. Of course I don't mind, how can I help you?"

I couldn't focus on being offended because I was a little stunned thinking she didn't hate me. I guess I stared for a little too longer because she laughed silently, "You don't have to be so shocked kiddo, I know the difference between a kunai and a scroll I was a kunoichi before." she said with a wink.

Eep! It's definitely a good day, I gave her a genuine smile and asked, "Shopkeeper-san there aren't much book of my needs, you see I'm trying to change a bit of my style and was looking for some help. Can you tell me where I could get more books like these and also there are next to no books about Fuin and Senjutsu. If you could tell me it'd be a great help."

She hummed in thought, "As you must've noticed not many people come to this store, so there are not many books in Shinobi section, civilians are occasional, so books in their section are full. As for your next concern, I'm afraid there aren't any library or stores that would let you borrow or buy many books like these many at the same time. There is a library plus bookstore behind the Hokage mountain, it isn't popular not many people know of it and it'd be better if it stayed like that and might help you with a few books I suppose. Now about Fuinjutsu and Senjutsu, they are really rare, I think that is the reason no books come in store about them."

I nodded, this makes my work easy if I have to say so, won't have to run around the libraries again and again. Check in check out repeat check in check out repeat.. every other week will be hectic.

"Okay, I'd like to buy these." I said, I paid and grabbed my books. "Thank you for your time."

As I was leaving I heard her softly calling me, "Wait Naruto-san."

I turned towards her, nodded and walked back to her, "You see Naruto-san, I think you're getting a lot smarter, I think you will need to talk to me soon. Two of your closed ones you might not know yet, I can tell you about them. Once you realize what or who I'm indicating to come and talk to me, I think you'd like to talk about it. My name is Yuri Matao by the way."

I frowned, was she complimenting me or insulting me and what she said about my closed ones, I don't understand... it was confusing to say the least but I smiled and nodded nonetheless. Taking this as my cue I hopped back to my apartment.

Upon reaching I made lunch.

Lunch tasted better than breakfast, I think I will get a hang of it soon.

It was 13:00 hours already. I thought about what I should be doing today and decided I should listen to Yuri-san and get more books. I locked my apartment again and dashed off in the direction of Hokage mountain. After searching for a while I came across small abandoned house, not giving much attention I was crossing it to find the library, I heard someone's coughing coming from the house. Not thinking twice and hoping that the person in the house might know about the library I knocked on the door. A minute or so later a man looking in his mid 50s opened the door and eyed me suspiciously, I bowed and said politely, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, I was looking for a library that was supposed to be behind the Hokage mountain, do you have any idea where it is?"

The man's suspicious gaze intensified and he asked "May I know who are you and who told you about this library, not many know of it."

I cocked my head on one side, 'what is so special about this library', "Naruto Uzumaki's the name Dattebayo! And Yuri-san, the lady from the bookstore in the middle of the village told me about the library."

The man made an 'oh' expression and nodded seemingly getting answers to all his doubts.

"My name is Rai Wana, come along, this is the library you've been looking for."

The man turned around and made a gesture for me to follow, I entered and holy-! My mind internally blowed! Such huge library and so many books. This is definitely going to help me.

Rai-san turned around, coughed twice and said "If she sent you here, you must be in her good books. She must have told you this is also a store along with library. I am not a Shinobi and next to no one comes here so if you want you can buy or borrow the books, whatever you'd like. Call me if you need me I'll be there near the counter." and left me.

I literally had anime stars in my eyes.

I made a hand seal and whispered '**Kage bunshin no Jutsu**' and 10 of my copies appeared and they dispersed all around the library without any questions or making a noise all in a dreamy daze. Who would've thought I would've been this excited about books, Dattebayo.

After almost 2 hours, all my copies stood in a line near the counter with at least 15 books each, me included, Maybe I went a little overboard, hehe. Oh I have 23 books in my hand I can't even see ahead but thanks to a little bit of my senses which reminds me I really need to work on that too.

I bought all 178 books, oops I guess we had more than 15 books each.

I grinned happily.

In the mean time I read about storage scrolls and successfully sealed the books.

Great.

I checked the time it is 17:00 hours in the evening. Hmm~ I think I'll search for a training ground.

After one hour and a lot of running around the village, I finally settled for a field.

During my search I had stumbled upon training ground 44 : Forest Of Death. I had considered the place but... nostalgia and reminisce had had me moving my feet before I had even registered what I was doing.

_Chunin exams. Orochimaru. Sasuke. Jiji..._

I shook my head frantically, physically trying to avoid those thoughts.

Then I had come across the field of my dreams.

Training ground 9.

It was quiet, it looked sort of abandoned yet there was a beauty and calm in this place that I couldn't understand and explain, just feel.

I could feel chakra signatures of wild animals nearby.

The greenery looked just so nice; wild and healthy green grass of average height, flowers, I could even see butterflies fluttering around.

The trees, like in the whole Hi no Kuni, were big and emitted chakra. There was a spacey clearing in the middle of it all, it looked like one would've made it that way, and somehow that was true. Ninjas could recognize the ground where there had been intense training and battles, and the place all but indicated that there had been all that quite some time back. The clearing though was just perfect. It was perfectly shaped and perfectly spaced, my vast number of clones wouldn't have any hindrance.

There were training dummies, target posts, practicing logs and all. But everything looked worn out. Well, I would just have to fix it.

There was a lake nearby, I had first thought hearing the flow of water but upon inspecting the area where the noise was coming from, I beamed in awe. It wasn't just a simple lake but a waterfall. A beautiful waterfall. It was calm yet strongly flowing, there was a big rock placed like a seat just where the overhang meets the lake. If I hadn't been sure about the training ground before, I was sure as hell now. It didn't take me long to decide, this was one of my most favorite places in Konoha.

Well, if I really want this place I will have to register my name and book the ground for myself. Though this place looks as if no people come around anymore, one could never be too cautious. Before going back to my apartment, I will claim this place. Dattebayo!

The actual training starts from tomorrow, I gotta be prepared completely. I think I will meditate a little and then go back to my apartment.

Maybe I should try to talk to Kyuubi today?

I look at the sky and realize it's already late. I guess that'll have to wait. If I have to start training then I'll have to sleep soon.

Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

Hmmmmm...

Ah right, weapons!

Off to the weapon store it is!

I made my way to Tenten's family weapon store, Rusty Kunai. And damn was it huge!

I greeted, whom I recognized was Tenten's father, made Kage Bunshin so it won't take much time.

Within an hour, I had sets of shuriken, kunai, senbons, smoke bombs, stink bombs, chakra strings, a few scrolls of basic jutsus, couple of wooden bokken or bokuto however people like to call them, blank scrolls in various sizes, blank chakra infused paper, bottles of ink, brushes, paper bombs, weights and all the other stuff I'll need fromweapon store.

I just couldn't find Katana of my taste. I was wandering around in the last corner hoping I'd get lucky and that's when I saw them.

A sword of yellow and black color with sharper side which is unusually a shinnier than the other part of the blade with black hilt, the yellow color of blade reminded me so much of my childhood idol; Yondaime Hokage - Namikaze Minato, Kiiroi Senkou. The shape was a little weird than a normal sword, I hadn't seen many swords with different shapes but interestingly enough the shape was what attracted me along with the color.

Another katana with red and black blade, color so crimson, it looked as if was forged with blood. Wow me, dark much?

A white Tanto; white blade and black hilt. A replica of Hakkō Chakura Tō, just like the one Shiroi Kiba carried once. But I know this wouldn't emit white chakra, which I'm not sure if upsets me or not. Because, of course my chakra isn't different to others. But maybe, Kakashi? He is a Hatake like Shiroi Kiba, Sakumo Hatake. Maybe he would have white chakra too. I wonder if those two had any relation. That aside, Yosh! I've decided, I will gift this Tanto to Kaka-sensei Dattebayo! I'll make sure to remodel this so it has sensei's mark and it also emits white chakra. This one is just a replica after all.

All three so simple, so elegant, so beautiful. I touched them taking the the beauty of all in my eyes. Ah, such grace in every curve. I have not been the one for just showey beauty before but I can tell these are not just beautiful but deadly.

I need them.

I think this is what they call Love.

I picked both swords one by one and taking a stance slashed in this way and that a few times. These are good but not perfect for me. I remember seeing Zabuza using his sword, he used it as if it a part of him. As if it was a limb of his body which he loved. As if it was his partner.

These two however, no matter how much I love them already, they aren't calling me out. I know neither of these will become my partner. Someday, though I will find the perfect sword. For now, these will do.

I made two more clones we three respectfully picked each, there wasn't much difference in the weights of both Katana, which pleased me greatly, I won't use both at the same time but would be nice if I didn't have to practice all the way from beginning to adjust to different blade should a situation as such arise where I don't have the only one I'm familiar with, and marched towards the counter.

Some other salesman was there reading newspaper. He looked at me shocked, but didn't say anything negative. Maybe seeing the number of clones. Not paying any mind, I shrugged as one by one all my clones came to the counter, submitted the weapons and dispelled. It was total 600,000 ryo. I don't have to worry too much about money I have enough for a while.

Gambling is... err ...helpful. *Awkward laugh* No seriously though, very helpful. Very, with a capital V.

I paid and was given some free gifts because I bought more than worth of 400,000 ryo. It was couple of storage scrolls and three black leather straps for each of my blade. Weaponary bags, bandages and patches of Uzumaki crest in a separate pack. I grinned at the salesman thanking him.

It's a good day, Dattebayo!

I stored them in storage scrolls and went back to the apartment, ate dinner, cleaned up and went to bed. All while my clone made a time table.

Tomorrow the real challenge starts and I just couldn't wait!

***-***

_Hai - Yes_

_Katana - Sword_

_Tanto - Short Sword_

_Hakkō Chakura Tō - White Light Chakra Sabre_

_Shiroi Kiba - White Fang_

_Kiiroi Senkou - Yellow Flash_

_Yondaime - Forth_

_Hokage - Fire Shadow_

_Shinobi - Ninja_

_Kunoichi - Female Ninja._


	3. Chapter 2

**Third Person POV ~**

Next morning the blonde protagonist did his morning routine and was ready in record time. He was dressed in training gear consisting of plain net mesh thumb hole undershirt, black turtleneck short sleeved T-shirt with two blood orange colored horizontal stripes running on chest with red Uzumaki crest stitched on the back of shirt, paired up with black joggers which had two blood orange vertical lines running by each side of leg and navy blue calf length flat Shinobi sandals.

Nodding to himself in satisfaction he took a look at the time table and revised.

**Naruto POV ~**

05:00 - Wake up and finish the morning routine by 06:00

06:00 - 09:00 - Physical exercise

09:00 - 13:00 - Taijutsu practice.

_'Hmm might as well, search for a style that suits me and is unpredictable. I can also go to Gekimayu-sensei, he is always helpful.'_

13:00 - 14:00 - Lunch

14:00 - 16:00 - Chakra Control and Calligraphy (with help of clones)

16:00 - 17:00 - Meditation

17:00 - 18:00 - Shurikenjutsu

18:00 - 20:00 - Bukijutsu

20:00 - 21:00 - Dinner

And sleep.

_'Yep, all this while my clones read the books. After a month I should change my schedule again and add for Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. I'm good with this for now.'_

Alright then. It's 5:45 I should get going. After setting up necessary traps, I locked the door and dashed off.

***Time Skip brought to you by Kamui***

Now that's a lot of information and that was hell of a training.

Good start.

I think I should talk to Baa-chan about letting me off of Team Kakashi's radar for a while.

Hmm.

I'll do that.

**Hokage Tower ~**

I knocked on the door and waited for the magical words.

Once I heard a grumpy 'come in' I entered to see a grumpy Old Hag.

"What is it gaki? Are you here to talk about yesterday? Do you want to withdraw your request?"

_'Oh hell no!' _I exclaimed internally.

"Oh Baa-chan aren't you just pretty, I wonder if you age?" I asked sarcastically keeping my voice as innocent as possible.

An empty sake bottle and an angry exclaim of "You brat!" was what I received.

Used to ignoring her usual behavior I spoke, "Well, you are right I am here to talk about yesterday but I am not here to withdraw my request."

"So, what else?" she asked confused.

"Well, I know you would inform the team but knowing Kakashi sensei, he will look for me not now but soon and I also know Sakura-chan, I know she or Yamato-Taichou or Sai wouldn't care but Sakura-chan would try to talk to me either way, I'm here to request you that you tell them I'll be doing solo missions as a punishment for my failures."

She looked contemplative.

"Gaki, I'm sure you are mistaken, of course they all would care."

I just chuckled and replied, "You'll see yourself Baa-chan."

She frowned and nodded, "Very well Naruto, I hope you're wrong. And okay I'll do this."

I smiled genuinely and said, "Baa-chan this won't be a made up story, just so you know that you won't be lying. I will start taking missions soon. And yes solo. But for a while I need to focus on my training."

Worry laced her voice, "Are you sure about that Naruto?"

"Of course Baa-chan, not only I would need money, but they will also help in my training."

She nodded thoughtfully, "Very well Naruto, let me know if I can help you more."

I laughed and replied, "Oh you have no idea how much trouble you're going to get because of that one line."

"And what's with the new look?"

"Just a little wardrobe change. I don't look good?" I asked not knowing I had used puppy dog eyes no jutsu.

She smiled and replied, "You look good for once gaki, that's why I asked. Anyways it's getting late, get going."

I huffed offended and she smirked, "You should take rest too Baa-chan. Hope you have a good night. Ja ne ttebayo!"

She smiled "Good night gaki."

And I left.

Ah, it's been a good day ended with a good meal. I hope things stay going good.

**Next morning ~**

**Third Person POV ~**

**Hokage Tower ~**

Team Kakashi was called for an escort mission. Every one of them were looking as usual. Kakashi, behind his team, slouched and reading porn. Yamato wasn't present for the mission today, he had another. Sai err faking a smile. Sakura ...angry? Woah okay.

Before Tsunade could state their mission she began with a news about a certain blonde, "I have a news for you all, a member of your team has renounced themself from the team."

"Is it Sai Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura somewhat contemplative.

She was somewhat happy that Sai would be off of the team and the original Team 7 would be back again. She had already bounded Naruto with a promise of bringing Sasuke back. She had somewhat lost interest in the brunet she had seen almost 2 nearly 3 years back and instead started liking the sunshine blonde.

Tsunade shook her head negative and supplied an answer with a straight face, watching with hawk eye every emotion of the team, "No, the member is Naruto."

Kakashi jolted from his posture and looked up from his book, for a brief second he lost his composure and Tsunade held back her smirk seeing that, and said in a fake laid back voice regaining his lazy posture, "Maa, don't worry about it Hokage sama. Just give him a week and he'll be back in no time."

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask, '_why would Naruto renounce himself from the team?'_

Sai had not shown any emotion but Tsunade caught the doubtful flicker in his eyes.

Sakura had frowned slightly, forehead a little sweaty but didn't utter a word.

Tsunade successfully hid her dissapointed frown behind her steady voice of Kage and straight face. She was at the mission desk today, she briefed the team their mission and dismissed the team.

After they left the room, she shook her head in disappointment, realizing Naruto was indeed right.

_'I hope you do well Naruto.'_

***Time skip 3 weeks brought to you by Hinata's stuttering***

Team Kakashi had done a couple of C and B rank mission. 3 weeks went by and Naruto was no where to be found. So today Kakashi decided to ask about him. He didn't show on the outside but he was worried.

Kakashi dismissed the team and went to submit the report by himself. After finishing giving the report in the mission room, Kakashi walked towards the Hokage office and knocked lightly, he entered hearing a 'come in'.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Maa, Tsunade-sama it's been 3 weeks. Is Naruto not coming back?" the tone was bored carefully concealing his hope. It hadn't been long since Naruto had returned from the training trip with Jiraiya. He didn't want Naruto going away again.

Tsunade shook her head, looked at him intently and said, "Naruto won't be joining the team, he'll be doing solo missions. It's his punishment for the mission failures as your team have reported."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask but nodded his head, he wasn't convinced but let it let slide, for now, "Is that so?"

Tsunade kept quiet.

"Is he doing alright with his missions?"

"He hasn't started taking missions as of yet. He is on standby for now but will start soon."

"Hmm. I see." He nodded, he will have to see Naruto for himself then. He eye smiled and Tsunade could feel the tension in room dissipating that Kakashi had managed to raise even with that laid back posture and voice. The man was so dangerous, it was not a joke. "Ja ne!" and Kakashi disappeared using a leaf shunshin.

Meanwhile Naruto was doing his taijutsu practice. The day went by peacefully for Naruto. Remembering tomorrow is Sunday Naruto was studying till late late night.

The appearance of Naruto's apartment totally changed. The wall was well painted, shades of orange, grey blue. There were more utensils, bottles, working appliances, self made library and drawers, wardrobe with more clothes. Near window there were more plants looking healthy and fresh. The place, in short, was livable and totally didn't look like it belonged to Naruto. Not only did the appearance of his apartment changed also that changed was his own appearance. His body fat next to absolutely gone. His signs of malnutrition gone as well. It's weird how a person can have malnutrition and body fat at the same time but seeing it's Naruto nothing seems to make sense anyway.

Now Naruto didn't wear that neon orange jumpsuit. He dressed more civil but of course he hadn't totally let go of orange. He just wore it in a limited amount.

He had a lean body. Broad back. Near defined jaw. Skin which was earlier caramel tan tone now honey golden. The results of his intense workout showing from head to toe.

His eyes still had the mischief also the twinkle he had before now more than ever, it was kindness. His eyes held no remorse, that one would expect who knew of his past. His eyes had the sad gleam but it had lessened.

His body and walk, confident.

Not just his outer appearance but also his inner self changed. He was now more calm externally and internally, collected, aware of his surroundings and more than anything happy with himself. He realized he was begging for attention and acceptance from the people who he didn't know, who didn't know him when he didn't accept himself as he was. He had started accepting himself for how he was, for who he was, who he was becoming and most importantly who he will become.

Naruto Uzumaki wouldn't change totally of course, he still had the prankster in him. His smiles weren't those always 'so wide to be true' grins instead grins and smiles that curved his eyes naturally. The cutest thing about his smile was that, when he smiled his eyes would twinkle and a soft shade of pink would dust his cheeks.

His goal was no longer just to be Hokage but also to become a respectable Shinobi. He wouldn't give up his dreams and goals for nothing. He wouldn't stop at anything until he has received the mantle of Hokage. He realized he couldn't just focus on bringing back Sasuke. Of course he will bring the Teme back. But what after that? If he kept going with his usual bullheadedness he would just become a mass of power and chakra with no intelligence or life after that. That would stray him away from his goal since childhood. The dream he had confessed to his first precious person who he couldn't protect, Jiji. His goal, to be recognized, acknowledged, become Hokage.

Loneliness wasn't eating him anymore instead he was becoming comfortable with solitude. There was no denying the fact that he did feel alone, now more than ever but he knew the perks of solitude too which eased him somewhat.

All this change in just 3 weeks was something he was proud of.

His skills had progressed well enough.

He now knew 3 taijutsu styles but not an original yet.

His shurikenjutsu had great accuracy.

His calligraphy was so beautiful, a seal master would know it is perfect for sealing.

His cooking skills had progressed. He couldn't let go of Ramen and he didn't always have time to go Ichiraku, so he had asked Teuchi to teach him making Ramen. That was one of the first dishes he had perfected.

He had completed his chakra control exercises, one more week and he'll have perfect chakra control. Well, not perfect but compared to before it was much better. He had read about human anatomy thoroughly. He had planned, after practicing his chakra control for one more week he would start working on Iryou ninjutsu.

History books almost all done, where a couple of things caught his attention. Like without hand seals healing itself that only Senju Hashirama and Senju Tsunade could do till date, but no information about it. Apart from this, Yondaime is what he was most curious about, according to the books, he was a selfless person, so if he was really selfless why would he seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, a random clan less orphan that happened to be born on the very same day. Apart from that what more intrigued him was that according to the books, the seal constricting a biju loosens, in case of a female, child birth. There was no other way to see it, his birthday was on the same day which was indicating that he might be the son of the previous Jinchuriki. Or Kyuubi was intentionally set off on the village from outside. However he was still not sure.

Next was his appearance, you see Naruto let his hair grow, and looked like an exact replica of the Yondaime with whiskers and he has not seen any blonde of his shade in the current or previous generation. But him being the son of the Yondaime was not so certain with how he has been treated and all, maybe all the blondes died during the Kyuubi attack.

He could not ask anyone, the Sandaime never told him and would always brush it off. He concluded that the elders would not tell him and decided to talk to the Kyuubi about the attack and as well as about his parents. He thought maybe he could even apologize for all the last times he had rudely asked *cough* demanded *cough* his chakra.

Currently Naruto was reading 'How to beat a Nara at Shogi' he had already read the rule book of Shogi and mind tactical games.

He completed reading the book and was asleep by 02:00 hours. The next morning was surely gonna be troublesome, he thought.

***-***

_Baa-chan - Granny_

_Shogi - Board game_

_Kyuubi - Nine Tails._

_Biju - Tailed Beast_

_Jinchuriki - Power of Human Sacrifice / The one that is the jailor of Tailed beast_

_Jiji - Old Man_

_Ja ne - Well then_

_Gaki - Brat_

_Gekimayu - Intense Brows_


	4. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV~**

Next morning Naruto woke up stretching like a cat around 10:00 hours. Happy with his satisfying sleep, he went for a shower.

Feeling fresh he wore grey cargo pants and dark grey button up full sleeve shirt that he neatly folded up til elbows.

Nodding to himself he made his way to the kitchen gracefully, not even realizing himself. He wore a baby blue apron, humming a random tune and swaying his hips a little making his breakfast of milk, scrambled eggs and waffles with some juice.

Satisfied with his breakfast, he proceeded to make bento for himself, he grinned foxily putting a cut carrot in fox shape on top of rice and sealed the box in a scroll.

It was 12:00 hours now, he decided to take it easy for the day and read more about gardening and other daily basis activities. Basically laze around. He made a few clones ordered them to get new books of any genre, more empty scrolls and ink and left for having his meditation or as he would call it, peaceful day.

Naruto made his way towards the waterfall, that was a part of his claimed training ground.

**Naruto POV~**

Ah, isn't this place just plain beautiful. No matter how many times I come here this place still mesmerizes me the same way it did when I first time I laid my eyes on it.

Reading for a while and lazing around I took a deep breath preparing myself for the soon-to-be encounter with Kyuubi.

I sat in the meditating position internally hoping nothing would go wrong.

A couple of minutes of deep breaths and feeling relaxed I went into the depths of my mind expecting to see the familiar dark sewer like place. When I opened my eyes I was in front of those familiar bars and inside was a huge fox with bunny ears, Kyuubi.

**_"Need my power again?"_** He taunted me and I held back my flinch.

He was still lying down peering at me just one red eye.

"Not this time. I am here to have a chat." I stated confidently.

He huffed and got up on all fours walking back towards the dark depth. Before he could continue further I started speaking, "I am here to apologize. I am sorry for the way I have talked and tried to take your chakra numerous times. It was unethical of me demand your chikara and that too so rudely."

He turned towards me and glared hard.

**_"Tch, if that's all. Leave!"_** his voice boomed in the entire sewer like system.

"No that is not all, we are going to have a talk I'd request you to be cooperative." I asked or rather said firm yet politely.

**_Grrowwwll*_**

He walked further, towards the bars this time, and bared his sharp teeth looking down at me.

**_"And why would I talk to a brat like you? Who do you think you are and who do you think I am to talk to a fucking pathetic ningen you as such? You are just a little mortal and I am the Mighty Kyuubi no Yoko. Tell me why should I talk to you instead not kill you?"_**

Even though he berated me I couldn't focus much, this was the first time I had seen him as whole and I couldn't help but marvel at his beauty. The coat was a mesmerizing shade between red and orange. Fire orange or blood orange. Just like the shades I had started preferring to wear. His height was also not something to scoff at. The way those red eyes gleamed with harshness but I could tell there was just a pinch of curiosity. His muzzle were turned in an angry snarl. How would he look if he smirked or smiled? Could he even do such a thing? His chakra was full of malice, hatred and loath. All in all he gave a sense of power, authority and danger.

He didn't say a word after that, maybe expecting me to leave. His tails swayed left and right and I watched hypnotized. A breathless mutter broke through my lips without consent, "Beautiful."

He eyed me not saying a word, I could tell he was taken aback, not quite expecting me to say something like that.

Leaving my musings aside I cleared my throat, "I don't know why you should talk to me. But you seem to always lend me power when I'm in rage, even at times I do not enter the seal to ask, that means either you know my feelings or you know everything about me. I am weighing on the latter, you reside in my mind you must know everything about me. Now, you know everything about me yet I don't know anything about you. If you know everything about me that means you are a part of me. I want to be a part of you too. Of course you don't have to tell me everything. I respect you for being the strongest of the biju, practically one of the strongest being. If I must admit, I somehow admire you though there are people who hate you. Much like myself. I just want to know a few things and apologize." I babbled out not even bothering to breathe and pick my words if I had made any sense or not. I just let my mind do the talking.

He glares at me still in rage but doesn't say anything. I took that as affirmation.

I take a deep breath look straight into his eyes and ask, "Why did you attack the leaf?"

His glare intensifies and growls.

"I'll repeat if you didn't hear me. Why did you attack the leaf?"

**_"Tch! I was put under a Genjutsu. I was controlled by those blasted cursed eyes and when I came back to my senses I was being sealed again."_**

Nodding my head, I gave him a grin "Now that wasn't so hard was it? Well, I believe you. I sense no lie. So let's start again. You already know but let me formally introduce myself, I am Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko. The strongest of the biju." I wink at him and he smirks ever so slightly. Oh good good, this is good start. I continued whole heartedly "I am glad to finally be able to hold a conversation with you and sorry what happened to you. What is your name?"

His eyes widen for a moment, that I had to remember if I said something wrong.

Before it could go wrong I had to ask, "Did I say something wrong? Was I rude? I apologize sincerely." and bowed.

He finally replies, **_"No human has bothered with my name before."_**

Oh.

Makes sense about the reaction, but I grinned and said, "Well I'd like to be the first one to know."

He smirks, **_"Kurama."_**

"Ah such beautiful name. A name befitting for being such as great as yourself." His smirk intensified and he crouched. "I like it. Has a nice ring to it. Maybe if I have to infiltrate I'll use this name." chuckle "I have a very little amount of knowledge on Fuinjutsu. So that leads me to my next question, if I remove this seal. Could the seal be altered in any way to give you even a bit of freedom? I believe I owe much more but I could always begin with this."

Kurama looks at me for a minute, trying to find something and suddenly barks out a laugh, **_"I think if we manage to share each others chakra. Yes. It should be fine. I no longer wish to get free and be sealed in another fleshbag."_**

I nodded.

"Just so you know Kurama I don't want to control you. It's your choice to share your chakra or not with me I would not force you, you have my word. After all what difference will it make between that Sharingan user and I? I mean we can help each other out, can't we be... uhm... err... ttebayo.. friends?"

I looked away, not wanting to get rejected looking eye to eye.

When I didn't get any answer I looked up to see not the disgusted look I was expecting instead a grin.

**_"Sure... Kit."_**

'kit' means child of fox. The way he said it sounded as if he was trying out how it would feel calling me that. Must be new to him. It's new for me too.

"Sugoi!! Dattebayo!" I chirped happily.

I walked up and grabbed the seal, other questions could wait. I was about to pull the seal off when a hand stopped me. I looked up in shock to see the Yondaime Hokage himself. My eyes widened in disbelief.

He asked, "Are you sure about this Naruto?"

'He.. He.. How? W.. What? Wait! He knows my name!!'

"I am. B-but how does the Yondaime know my name?"

He smiled kindly and replied, "Would be a shame if I didn't know my son's name. After all I was the one who named you."

I was stunned and couldn't move an inch I just stared at him, my theory was indeed correct!

Kurama was laughing in the background.

**_"I don't want to witness the mushy mushy stuff, take this somewhere else."_** smirk evident in his voice.

Yondai- dad chuckled, he snapped his fingers once and we were in a golden clearing.

I was still staring and didn't realize when I started crying. His eyes soften and he rubbed off my tears gently with his thumb. And that's when I snapped from my daze. I punched him in the gut. Hard. He not expecting it, doubled over with a cough of 'oof!'. He is real! He is here and he is my dad! I started crying and laughing at the same time.

"My theory was right! I was right Dattebayo! I.. I.. I don't know what to say, I am so happy."

He ruffled my hair smiled so gently, finally coming out of his shock and said, "I am too and I am sorry for sealing the Kyuubi in you. I know how many problems you had go through and I know I don't deserve it but please forgive m.."

He couldn't complete his sentence, I hugged him so tight.

"No Tou-chan, you don't have to be sorry. Those were nothing if it meant I could meet you once."

He hugged me back and said something that made me the happiest I have ever been, "I am happy to hear that son."

This time I hugged him tighter and cried harder repeating "Arigatou Tou-chan arigatou."

"I don't have much time left Naruto. We need to talk." dad said seriously.

I let go of him wiped my tears and nodded.

"Ah but first, let me give you a gift."

I nodded again and grinned.

He lifted my shirt touched the seal and a beautiful woman with long red hair appeared.

"T-tou-chan what the hell? Are you trying to corrupt me or something ttebayo? I mean yes she's really pretty and all but what are you trying to do? If you didn't know I've stayed with the super pervert for almost three years and haven't been corrupted. Are you a pervert or something too ttebayo? I mean no offense pretty lady but I... -"

My babbling was cut off by a punch on my head, "Ouch!"

I could faintly hear Tou-chan spluttering in background but my attention was on my attacker.

I looked who was it and gulped hard in fear, the pretty lady had her beautiful hair split in nine parts with a fist in front of her, angry veins visible on her forehead, "What are you babbling about ttebane!"

I knew, I just knew I was gaping. She said.. She said "'ttebane? You said ttebane! W-what?" I was just way too shocked and confused because really, what!?

I was staring at her for Kami knows how long and she looked back at me with such kindness, her signs of earlier anger gone. Nobody has looked at me with those eyes. She ruffled my hair and said in her melodic voice, "Hey son."

I just jumped and hugged her tightly she hugged me back the same.

"I.. I.. I always wanted to meet you, ttebayo!"

"'ttebayo huh? You really are my son after all." her voice is so sweet, I could hear her forever.

"She gets a hug and I get a punch? Why such partiality Naru-chan? You two.. Why am I left behind? Family hug!!"

Dad sulked for a second then joined the hug. Mon and I laughed.

This is perfect. I always wanted this. Just for once I feel complete. I smiled and sighed in content. For once I feel belonged. I wish I didn't have to let go but unfortunately...

"Son, as your father must've said we need to talk. We don't have much time."

I nodded and we broke the hug, all three reluctant. We couldn't stop smiling though.

They- my parents hugged each other and kissed. I couldn't help myself and fangirled.

"Gahhh! Kawaii!! You guys look so amazing together. Tou-chan you're so handsome and Kaa-chan you're so beautiful. Like really my Haha-ue is so hot. Dad you scored big time! You guys are definitely goals Dattebayo!!"

They both blushed, gahhh I can't. They're so cute!

Dad cleared his throat (still blushing) and then he went totally serious, Mom following the suit and lastly me doing the same.

Dad started "Son, I don't know how to apologize. Someday you will realize why I did what I did. My last wish was to you to be treated like a hero but I guess I trusted the villagers way too much and many times things went overboard. All the things that happened to you. I don't know what to say but I am proud of how you have overcome it all."

I flinched remembering a few memories. They looked so sad and I didn't have it in me to give them the 'too wide to be true' grin. Seeing them worried for me instead brought a small smile but a real one nonetheless on my face.

"Tou-chan Kaa-chan please don't worry so much. I am happy to know my parents did want me, all my life all I've heard is that my parents abandoned me. But today I couldn't care less what has happened in the past. I am grateful for everything."

They smiled back, this time mom spoke "Thank you musuko, now Minato continue. Because I can see he has a lot questions and I want us to answer them as many we can ttebane."

"Hai. You know son," he started with a sad and reluctant tone, "We saw everything. Now let me ask you, why were you trying to remove the seal?" Dad asked the question seriously.

"We became friends and to make a bond, the first thing we put is trust. I believe what he told about being controlled is true." I replied just as seriously.

"I see. Yes he was telling you the truth. The man that controlled him, never said a word indicating so but I suspect he was Uchiha Madara. That is practically impossible but his actions... That day while fighting him, I realized he was really strong and that he would be back again. I believed that one day you will be able to control Kyuubi no chakura and fight him with the help of it. But I must say I never thought you would willingly try to take off the seal without any ill intention. I, we are proud of you. So now you know why you were chosen. Also that removing the seal wouldn't make much difference just give him the freedom that you want him to have. You have met Gerotora, he has the key to access through Kyuubi's chakra. I don't want to seem like a power hungry man but remember this, one day you will need it."

I nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmm explains. So my suspicion was correct. Can I ask you two a few questions now?"

They nodded before Dad stopped me, "Wait, let me alter the kanji a little so you can remove the seal. The seal may have weakened from all the time you channeled his chakra but it is still strong and you won't be able to remove it."

I nodded and he lifted my shirt again, I watched as two of his fingers lit aqua blue with coated chakra and he run them in a half moon shape over my seal.

"Alright. Now go on with your questions." Dad instructed and I nodded.

"Say, Kaa-chan were you the previous jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko?"

She giggled, "I am impressed you caught on it ttebane. Yes I was the previous Jinchuriki."

I smiled and nodded.

"One more question for you kaa-chan, I read that Uzushiogakure was known for its sealing ability and they were really powerful. I tried researching more but there was no more information available. So I'd like to know about it and also if you can give tips about Fuinjutsu, you see there aren't more than a handful of books about sealing. But I feel like learning more about it."

***-***

_Kyuubi no Yoko - Nine Tailed Demon Fox_

_Arigatou - Thank You_

_Tou-chan - Father_

_Kaa-chan - Mother_

_Dattebane / ttebane - y'know_

_Kanji - a system of Japanese writing using Chinese characters, used primarily for content words._


	5. Chapter 4

**Naruto POV ~**

They both frowned but replied nonetheless, "Of course Naru-chan. I'll tell you about Uzushiogakure and not only me but Minato can also give you tips about Fuinjutsu. We both were seal masters, so maybe it's genetic."

I flushed at the nickname but smiled thinking I have a few similarities with my parents.

There was a soft muttering suspiciously sounding like dad's voice, "There goes her motor mouth."

Mom glared at him and I tried my best cover my snickers when he cowered in fear. Dad narrowed his eyes at me and I tried my best to look as innocent as possible. Judging by mom's snort I wasn't so successful. Dad rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Alright then, Uzushiogakure no Sato, Village Hidden by Whirling Tides was the shinobi village of theLand of Whirpools. Its ninja were renowned for theirfuinjutsuto the point that it led to its destruction in war.Those who survived the village's destruction scattered across the globe to seek refuge.

The people of Uzushiogakure were noted to have notoriously long lives, so it gained the epithet 'The Village of Longevity'. In terms of appearance, the village seemed to have been composed of several high-rise buildings. A wide river seemingly ran through the village and was gapped by large bridges. The surrounding countryside was dominated by steep hills.

Uzushiogakure had close ties with Konohagakure, due to Uzushio's Uzumaki clan and Konoha's Senju clan being distant blood relatives.

Because of this, all flak jackets worn by the Chunin and Jonin-level shinobi of Konohagakure bear the crest of Uzushiogakure, symbolising the strong friendship between both villages. This symbol is also emblazoned on some of the shoulders of the outfits that the Konoha shinobi wear underneath the flak jackets."

Dad interrupted playfully, "Woah Kushina, narutopedia much?"

Mom blushed and boinked Dad's head the same way she did to me, "Minato!" I watched in amusement, dammit they are hilarious.

She cleared her throat looking now a harmless woman that she so isn't and continued, "So where was I? Hmm right..

Mito Uzumaki was one of the first Uzumaki to reside in Konoha, she was brought to seal the Kyubi in her and was also the first to become the jinchuriki of Kyubi no Yoko. Uzumaki have rare and more chakra than any normal person. Our bloodline, consists of chakra chains which could hold even the strongest of biju, the Kyuubi. The reason why only Uzumaki are the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi. I was brought for sealing only because Mito-Baa was getting old and I became the second jinchuriki and now you are the third.

And if you want more information about Uzushio or our bloodline, I think the library in Uzushio should still be in good shape. I could not go there. I had memories and seeing the ruins I wasn't sure if I would be able to cope so I never tried. There are a few books and seals in our compound.

In Uzu though the largest library was underground and was placed under a blood seal. If you have strong uzumaki blood running in you I think you'll be able to open it. It should help. Furthermore about fuinjutsu I think we don't have much time left to give you all details. But we'll tell you all we can so we can talk about your life."

I nodded.

This time dad spoke, "The way you're going is a great start Naruto. Fuinjutsu is an art. It's delicate, one needs upmost concentration and elegance to copy, make new or update old seals. We believe you can do it though. In three weeks you have come way too far in all these 16 years. So when you return to the real world, go to Tsunade and ask for your inheritance privately. Me and your mother have library in our house as she mentioned earlier. You will get all kind of books there.

The mansion has a blood seal I updated before you were about to be born. So no one else but your mother and I, you, Kakashi and Jiraiya as well as Sandaime are able to enter but seeing as us and Sandaime-sama are no more it's just you three. The house is pretty huge, it has a training ground and also your personal room. We hoped you'd like it but the room was for a baby. We hope you like your home. Everything in our mansion is our precious belongings Naruto. Not more precious than you but much like you. We know you will continue our legacy."

"Why does Kakashi have entrance?"

"He is one of my last living student." he replied sadly.

Before I could question more mom continued, "I have diaries and books about our jutsus, theories, seals, few of our techniques, my Katana katas and own taijutsu styles. Hope it'll help to know your parents. Naru-chan we wanted to be there for you ttebane, give you everything we could, shower you with love, cook you homemade food, teach you everything we know and simply be there for you and not let you grow up alone. I wish we had more time with you son."

I smiled at them and couldn't help the tears that ran down my face, I wiped them away and grinned, "Arigatou Tou-chan Kaa-chan I am thankful just to know all this ttebayo."

Dad ruffled my hair and smiled, "You got my hair and eyes but you have face of your Haha-ue."

"What would I have looked like, if I have had Kaa-chan's hair color and texture?" I voiced my thought out loud.

All three of us looked up in thought and imagined the same..

_*Me flipping my straight red hair dramatically.*_

"I guess you would've looked interesting." Dad commented

Mom and I chuckled.

I faced her and took a strand of her hair in hand and couldn't help but marvel, "Your hair is so beautiful. I really like your hair."

For some reason both my parents blushed. Kaa-chan rubbed the back of her neck but then smiled at me lovingly.

"You're the second guy to compliment my hair ttebane."

"Who was the first?"

"Your Chichi-ue of course. He even said the same line ttebane."

My eyes widened in surprise and I looked at dad, he was still sporting a blush. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Well, she does have pretty hair. Don't you agree Naru-chan?"

I nodded with a grin that I couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Would you like to hear what I said to the man that complimented my hair?"

I nodded.

"I love you."

My eyes widened and grin became so big that could've split my face in half. I dipped my head a little, I could feel a hot blush on my face. The feeling was overwhelming.

"I love you too." I replied looking up at her and smiled as her eyes widened in surprise and her lips broke in a gentle smile. A tear fell from her eye and I gently wiped it away.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Tou-chan watching our interaction with sad yet happy eyes. His eyes shone with unshed tears and there was a frown on his lips. I could tell he was trying his best to not cry. It made me sad to realize what he must be feeling. I couldn't help but feel warmth though, she loves me he loves me. My parents hadn't abandoned me because I was a monster. Because he believed in my strength, I became the jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko. I was too overwhelmed.. Someone did- does love me. I never thought I would ever hear it but here I am sitting in front of my two Suns.

I clapped my hands in excitement because there was so much I wanted to know, "Anyways! I always wanted to know how did you two fall in love! Will you tell me Dattebayo?" I asked looking at both of them.

Dad chuckled, "Of course." I am hundred percent sure my eyes gleamed with happiness and excitement that I was so feeling. Then his face became serious, "We also want you to see what actually happened on that day. Do you want to?"

I nodded my head in affirmation, "Hai."

They smiled at me then looked at each. Dad snapped his fingers again and the gold clearing was gone and I could only sit back and see the important events of their lives.

After watching the whole thing, which ended with me crying and mom and dad hugging me whispering soothing words.

They died protecting not just the village but also me. He made sure I was safe. Their last memory, jumping in front of the claw to protect me.

Their last memory, their death. Their last fight. Their last words to me. Dad's wish. I cried, I couldn't hold back my tears and Tou-chan and Kaa-chan didn't say I was weak to cry, they in fact stayed by side, hugging me, telling me how much they loved me.

I wiped my tears and grinned at them, "It's official, your love story is by far my most favorite love story ever!"

They blushed in response with both of scratching their back of neck in embarrassment. Just like me!

I sobered and continued my questions, "On other note, another question though, why do I have the Sharingan? Well it's not really Sharingan but it ...uhm... looks like that. Did any of you have that? There is no book about it."

They frowned, dad replied, "This had frustrated us too. We don't really know about it actually but I doubt it has to do something with the Namikaze clan. Your mom didn't have any dojutsu so it's not hers but maybe of my clan. I really don't know. I never had much information about my clan, I was an orphan and there was nothing about Namikaze's in libraries. So who knows. Could you show me?"

I nodded and channeled chakra in my eyes. They look almost like the Sharingan but also exactly opposite. My irises stay the same blue but there are three white dots in them each just like the three black tomoes but instead they are white and not tomoe shaped but dots. There isn't anything special about the dojutsu is what frustrates me the most. Like what the hell is this supposed to do?!

"I haven't seen anything like this before dattebane." Mom whispered in confusion.

Dad nodded, "Me neither. Tell me about it."

"Well I don't feel any difference other than clarity in vision. Once I had accidentally channelled chakra in my eyes in night time when it was completely dark I could see, not the color but perfect shapes but I didn't know I had because of these eyes, I have always had a great vision even during night but yeah you catch my drift. Though there's this, I can memorize more when I am reading or just watching with these eyes. I learn or read faster. It's like they are just here to enhance my memory or something."

"So it gives you clear vision and photographic memory. Interesting. How about chakra drain? How many people have you showed it to?" Mom summarized and ended with a question.

"I never used it for long so I'm not sure about chakra problems seeing that I already have large reserves and Kurama. You two are the only ones to see actually, I tried showing it to Ero-sennin but he said there was no difference in my eyes, they were the same. Not just him but anyone that I try to show replies with the same answer. I thought it was my imagination in the beginning but.. "

"Tell me do they work the same even in the presence of anyone when you channel chakra in your eyes?" Dad questioned.

"Hai."

"Hmm.. I wish I could help you with these. I have a suggestion though if you would like to listen."

"Of course Tou-chan."

"As you mentioned earlier if helps you learn and read faster plus the photographic memory, I suggest now that you start studying again about any topic, you use them."

"It was quiet idiotic of me to not think this by myself. Arigatou Tou-chan Dattebayo!"

Dad ruffled my hair, "Before we start talking about not so serious topics and I forget this. Let me tell you, you amazed me by learning Rasengan in such short period but the rasengan was incomplete. My goal was to add an element to it but I couldn't do it, but I think you will be able to complete it. So, ganbatte Naruto!"

I grinned and nodded eagerly.

Mom clapped her hands and spoke, her hair flailing like nine tails again but this time she had a sweet smile on her face making her look even more dangerous.

_'Mothers are scary, Shikamaru and Kiba were so right.'_ I concluded mentally and shuddered.

"Gambling I hear?"

I gulped nervously.

"N-nw no-w Kaa-chan.. I can ex-explain?"

I looked towards dad for help but he seemed to be in a deep prayer furiously asking Shinigami and Kami to spare my life. I gulped again but not before sweat dropping at my father.

"You better not lose money young man!"

Dad and I anime fell and she laughed seeing our dumbfounded expression.

She continued with a playful yet solemn tone, "Naru-chan, wish I could beat up that old pervert and Kakashi baka for not training you enough but well, what can I say. That pervert is just like that but he has helped enough, hasn't he? And Kakashi.. he hasn't had a pleasant childhood ttebane. He is trying his best though so don't hold any grudges against him. You are improving by yourself so I think it's a good change." her eyes softened "Why don't you tell us about your goal."

I thought about it, "I want to become a great Hokage! Even better than Tou-chan. But.. I always also had the dream behind the dream of becoming hokage that was to get people to acknowledge me but I realize now. No body knows the real me, not even people try to. It's not like people have not cared for me or acknowledged me. Only a handful of people have and I am honestly grateful. No matter what Ero-sennin or Kakashi sensei didn't or did teach me but they have been there for me. It's just that, today when Tou-chan hugged me, you hugged me, both hugged me together, I felt love. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere,maybe I want to be there for people like me and make them feel like they belonged somewhere too. When I was crying, you both sat with me trying to calm me down and now you two together sitting and listening to me patiently, this has never happened before. Nobody has ever done that... this feels different, it's almost like I feel this is what they must call home. I want to be a home to someone too. I'd be satisfied even it's one person. I may have not made any sense but I just want to. Dattebayo!"

They smiled, tears bristling in their eyes and I had the same, they were slowly fading away. I wanted to see them more and store them perfectly in my memory so I quickly wipe my tears away, channeled chakra in my eyes and stared at them and they stared back lovingly.

Mom started, "You do, you do make sense. We understand. Do your best like you always have been. Don't stray away from your path and continue like you have been doing. Be careful and take care of yourself. Stay healthy and never be too proud of yourself. As for being happy and falling in love, like you heard me before, I hope you find someone soon, rather be a boy or a girl, just make sure that person is a good one. Find someone either like me or your Tou-chan. Someone with you feel like what you just referred as 'home', I feel the same with your Tou-chan too ttebane. No much gambling from now, you are our heir you will have enough money but don't be too dependent on it either and spend carefully. Hope you achieve your all your dreams. I wish I could see more, have been there for you and stayed and stay by your side when you were growing and are still continuing to grow. But... Thank you for making me a mother Naruto. Thank you for being my son. Dattebane!"

Dad continued, "We are glad you are our son Naruto. Like you heard me earlier, my advice as a father to you is that listen to your motor mouth mother. You have our blessings. You will achieve great things. I know it. My Shisou and my dream was to attain peace, I believe you will bring that peace I couldn't son. Thank you for being our son. Making me a father, a proud father. I am sure you will achieve your dreams... Daijoubu, you are our son after all!"

Mom spoke again, "We always wanted to say this," and they both simultaneously cheered, "Happy birthday Naruto."

Dad continued, "For past 16 years we wanted to tell you... We love you!"

I ran to them and we family hugged. I couldn't stop my tears anymore.

"Thank you Kaa-chan Tou-chan, this was the best birthday ever. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for everything. I am blessed you were my parents. Thank you. I love you both too. I love you both so much! Keep looking over me, I will make you guys proud. Dattebayo!"

"We will always be with you. A part of us is still with you. Just not here," Dad pointed at where my heart was "but also all around you, always with you. I love you."

And with those parting words they faded away in sparks together holding me in their arms, smiling and I knew they will always be looking over me just like that. The sparks fell all over my body and cried seeing everything around me shining. They are my Suns. My two shining Suns.

**~ Real World ~**

Kakashi was walking to the waterfall, thinking about relaxing knowing its Sunday and his team didn't have any meeting or mission today.

When he reached near the waterfall, his favorite place. He saw a lean figure, dressed in shades of grey, meditating peacefully. He walked closer and realized it was Naruto.

**Kakashi POV~**

Naruto? What is he doing here? That too meditating. I've never seen the boy look so quiet. On another note he looks really different from the last time I saw him. No orange even. He looks dare I say nice. Grey brings out the color of his hair. His eyes must compliment the color as well. He must be having a free day today too. That's good, I wanted to meet him. I was going to stop by his place to give a basket of fruits and vegetables but now that he's here in front of me, I don't need to find any excuses to see him.

I walked closer to him. Maybe I could ask him for ramen. He'd feel good, it's been three weeks, he must be feeling alone. Not to mention I miss his presence too.

I walked closer and took better look of his face, why is he crying? And he has a smile on his face.

He looks so beautiful, so peaceful.

I don't want to ruin his peace. I should wait for him to come back from his meditation.

Thinking that I walked up to a nearby tree and engrossed myself in my book.

**Mindscape, Naruto's POV~**

I was back in front of the cage of Kurama. I walked up smiling at Kurama and tore off the seal. He lazily walked out and stretched like cat. I grinned at him he grinned back and brought his fist in front of me, me copying his actions and we fist bump. I felt tingling all over my body and chuckled lightly. After a few minutes it stopped and I could already feel the new energy in me.

**_"I enhanced your senses and also I would be able to look, smell and feel through your body when I want to. You can block it too. Now go human before I decide to eat you!"_** he broke the silence.

I chuckled "Yeah yeah I'm leaving you grumpy fox. Just one more thing before I leave." I replied.

His eyes held curiousity and before he could ask anything I closed my eyes and imagined a waterfall much bigger than the one I am near now, tall trees and different flowers, clear blue sky and clear white clouds passing ever so slowly. There was no Sun though. The temperature comfortably warm. A den in which there was an overly large cushioned bed and big dishes of meat around it. Instead of the cage now there was black collar with kanji for seal written with golden color on it, no leash attached. Kurama could freely walk or run around the open field.

I looked over at Kurama and grinned he grinned back and I said, "This was the day you were sealed in me. I hope you won't hold any grudges against me but from today 10th October is not just my birthday. It's also the beginning of friendship. Arigatou for being there and watching over me Kurama and I promise you I will find a way for you to come out without me dying soon someday. Dattebayo!" I vowed sincerely.

**_"Happy birthday kit."_** Kurama said fondly eyes clearly shining with gratitude.

"Thank you Kurama."

I smiled and opened my eyes to reality.

I still had tears streaming down my face and a smile I couldn't get rid of. I did a little happy dance.

**Kakashi POV~ **

"Gahhh he is so handsome and she is so beautiful and he, he is so strong! Eeep! I wanna be like them! Gahhh I can't! Kawaii!! They are so cute Dattebayo!"

I saw Naruto dancing a little and saying weird stuff. I've never seen him so happy. What made him this happy, all while meditating? Hmm maybe I should stay a little while enjoy the show. A silent chuckle escape my lips and a smirk crawled on my face thinking that.

My eyebrows involuntary shot up, When did he become so graceful?

Is this really... Naruto?

I saw him walk to the stream all while him desperately trying to calm himself down. I can't deny he looks so kawaii!

He washed his face. The smile never seeming to wash off. I jumped down the tree I saw him tense so slightly and within a blink he relaxed. Hmm interesting.

I approached in my lazy demeanor, "Yo!"

He replied with a happy grin and I smiled myself seeing that. His smiles always make you smile, whether you want to OR not.

He replied, "Hey right back atchya Kaka-sensei. How are you this evening?"

What is wrong with him? When did he start addressing formally and that too to me?

I brushed it off desperately thinking it's not that big of a deal and he doesn't suddenly put me in category of strangers.

"Maa I'm good Naruto. Would you like to eat Ramen with me? My treat." I offered with an eye smile.

There goes my monthly pay. I sighed inwardly.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Liar. You never pay even after spewing that same bull everytime."

"Maa maa.."

He snorted, "I apologize but I have a bento. Maybe someday else? Thank you for the offer though."

My eyes widen and I just stared dumbfounded.

Did he just reject ramen?

Did Naruto just reject Ramen??

Ramen?!

RAMEN?!?

NARUTO!!?

REJECT!??

RAMEN!?!?

***-***

_Kaa-chan / Haha-ue - Mother_

_Tou-chan / Chichi-ue - Father_

_Arigatou - Thank you_

_Uzushiogakure no Sato - Village Hidden by Whirling Tides_

_Baa - Grandma_

_Kawaii - Cute_

_Shisou - Master_

_Daijoubu - You'll be fine_

_Baka - Idiot_

_Ganbate - Good luck_


	6. Chapter 5

**Kakashi POV ~**

I don't know how long I was staring but I was brought out of my thoughts when he chuckled. Ah I missed his voice.

"Would you like to eat with me? I could share my box." he politely asked.

His chakra signature is same, he doesn't seem like an imposter. How did Naruto change so much?

"Sure. If that's not a problem."

He shook his head negative and replied, "Maa it's alright, I'll be heading to Ichiraku's later but I wanted to finish my box first."

"Then why not say yes to me when I asked earlier?"

"I was going to get takeaway tteba."

I nodded and he walked to a nearby tree so gracefully and gently pat the grass on his left side indicating me to sit. I sat down next to him. He took out a scroll and a bento box with a pair of chopsticks poofed into existence.

He made a shadow clone and it transformed into a pair of chopsticks. I raise an eyebrow at that. A neat idea. He took the henged chopsticks and passed me the original ones. He opened the box and the first thing I saw was a carrot cut in a fox shape, he sheepishly looked at me awkwardly laughed while scratching the back of his neck blushing. Clearly embarrassed but I found his box and his expressions rather cute.

"Sorry sensei. I like doing stuff like this once in a while."

Huh? He learned cooking? The box is neat, looks well prepared and smells delicious. When did he learn cooking?

"You made this box Naruto?" I asked.

"Hai." he simply replied nodding.

I stared at him for a couple of seconds then nodded. He offered me the box to take the first bite and we sat facing opposite to each other. Our backs touching and using as support.

We softly said "Itadakimasu" simultaneously.

I eyed my chopsticks and food on it suspiciously, closing my eyes I took in a silent breath and put the rice in my mouth. I snapped my eyes open and stared at the chopsticks again because when did I last eat something this delicious. I can cook and I know I do a pretty good job but this is absolutely delicious! The other strange thing, he didn't try to peek while I ate.

Well what happened?

"I hope it is fine sensei. You're the first one to taste my cooking and you can tell me if it isn't fine though. I'll treat you somewhere else to eat." I grinned openly, happy to be the only one to taste the blonde's homemade food yet.

"Maa Naruto it is good. Don't worry about it."

He hummed and took a bite himself. We ate in silence, after a couple of bites Naruto said, "Ne sensei I hope you like it enough to finish it. I'm heading for ramen as I told you so I'll keep a little space empty ttebayo."

I hummed and he waited for me to finish.

After I was done, we both muttered a "Gochiso sama deshita" together and I passed him the box he walked near the shore and washed his face again.

My cute little genin is not so little anymore. I realized at this moment. He is growing up to be a fine young man. It's hard to deny the fact that even I find him hot.

I reminded myself, Kakashi control yourself. If Minato sensei and Kushina nee-san would have known I would've been burned with multiple katon jutsu and rasengans. I shuddered at the thought. The internal pep talk had helped.

"It was good to see you sensei, thank you for accompanying me for food. I'll take your leave." he bowed.

The box was already empty and I wouldn't lie I wanted to be more near him, his aura was so warm and calm. Also being the curious Jounin I am I wanted to investigate further and know more about the kawaii blonde that seems a little different but not. This one is way more comfortable and relaxed than the one we had always known. This Naruto has something about him that says that this is the real one. Maybe because he didn't give those wide grins unnecessarily. I shook my head, there will be plenty of time to uncover the enigma, that is one Uzumaki Naruto.

So I called him because let's face it I miss my blonde student, I can't help it, "Wait Naruto! If you don't mind, let me accompany you?"

He tilted his head eyed me for a minute. A calculative gaze but a cute one nonetheless. He nodded and started walking I fell into his footsteps, took my book out and pretended reading. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and chuckled but didn't say a word.

I never would have imagined, Naruto would be someone to walk in silence.

While walking, I noticed his changes, his baby fat gone he looks healthy in a right way, rather than muscular he is more lean, his walk straight giving a confident aura yet not trying to dominate, his strides of equal length making almost no noise, his body enlightened with elegance that he seem not even trying to emit. In no time we reached Ichiraku, he's yet not spoken a word. Seeing the shop owner his face lit up and a smile graced his lips. "Hey old man, Ayame-chan how's it goin'?"

They replied with a smile too, "Hey Naruto, where have you been? We haven't seen in you in so long boy. Are you going to make me a rich man again?" the shop owner asked rubbing his palms together.

Naruto laughed, "I've been a little busy here and there. And for the second question, I think not today. I'll just have 3 miso ramen takeaway."

The man nodded and turned to prepare ramen.

_'Busy? Where? Tsunade-sama said he hasn't started with missions yet. Maybe the reason why his body and skin has changed... The boy has been training hard huh?'_

Naruto turned to me and spoke successfully bringing me out of my thoughts, "Would you like to eat something sensei?"

"Ah no Naruto I'm good."

He hummed.

Paying for the meal we were about to leave when Iruka dashed in and started shaking Naruto holding his shoulders, "Where have you been, I haven't seen you in so long!! Are you injured? Did someone say something? I tried going into your apartment but saw a new lock and new plants in balcony, respecting your privacy I didn't barge in. You look good. What are you doing right now? Wh.."

Naruto chuckled, "Breathe Iruka sensei. In correct order, I am okay. I've been busy. Nobody said anything I am absolutely fine. As for my apartment, I changed the lock because the old one didn't work like a lock anyway and I forgot to make a copy, I'll soon give one to you. What else did you ask again? Oh yeah, nothing sensei it's my off day. I'm not doing anything interesting. I was just getting ramen and heading home."

Iruka calmed down and said excitedly, "Well if that's the case why don't you come to my apartment. I have something for you!"

"Oh oh what is it?" he replied just as excitedly.

"You'll see when we reach."

Iruka looked at me for a couple of seconds then to Naruto then again at me as if contemplating something and finally asked me, "Would you like to accompany us Kakashi sensei?"

What should I do?

Naruto turned to look at me and tilted his head yet again and there I lost it when his eyes widened a little, his eyes solely focused on me with that innocent expression. I just want to bite his cheeks crush him in my arms. This may sound dark to you readers but really you would've had the same reaction seeing this cutie use puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, if isn't a problem." I shrugged.

Iruka turned around, "Well let's go then."

We followed, me reading my book, Iruka and Naruto talking while gesturing animatedly. Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair and he chuckled softly that almost sounded like a giggle.

Wait what?

He's giggling?

I did a double take not quite openly, don't want to seem like I'm prying on their conversation. But looking at them and Naruto talking to Iruka and saying things which half I couldn't comprehend was killing me inside. I miss him in the team so much more!

We reached Iruka's apartment and the lights were off. Iruka asked us to wait outside, we did.

It's beyond 19:00 already, what's Iruka trying to pull?

From the apartment Iruka voiced us to come in. We entered and suddenly lights turned on, my eye widened. I looked over at Naruto and saw his eyes soften and a small smile on his lips.

"Happy birthday Naruto!"

Iruka was grinning ear to ear and Naruto now mirroring the expression. Without them noticing I summoned Pakkun, stuffed money in his jacket and asked him to get specific gifts for Naruto and wait at the blonde's apartment.

Naruto hugged Iruka, "Arigatou nii-san. I love it Dattebayo!"

Iruka had tears in his eyes and I couldn't help but berate myself, yet again, for forgetting his birthday.

As if reading my mind Naruto walked to me and flicked my nose playfully, "It's alright sensei. You don't have to remember everything. It wasn't your intention yet you accompanied me for a good while today and I'm grateful. So don't worry." he said and gave me a closed eyes smile. My heart hurt seeing the same expression I was used to seeing on a different blonde's face.

Without my consent my hand moved on its own accord and carressed his whiskered cheek, whiskered cheeks yes, he is not him and that's why I am caressing his cheek. His smile may have looked same but it still had a Naruto touch.

I couldn't utter a word so I nodded a little, they are birthmarks and have no outer texture I finally observed, he leaned in my touch closing his eyes sighed as if in content. A purr slipped past his lips and both our eyes widened, but for different reasons. Mine in excitement and curiosity and his in denial and embarrassment.

Before either of us could utter a word..

Iruka clapped his hand from the kitchen breaking our wordless interaction. Way to go Iruka. "Why don't we cut the cake? And what would you two like to eat? So I can start preparations."

"Maa Iruka sensei I have 3 miso ramen takeaway, we could eat that. We can add more spices for you and add eggplants in the ones of Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied turning around, facing the kitchen and avoided looking at me.

"Good idea Naruto! Now let's cut the cake!" exclaimed Iruka.

Naruto cut the cake and made Iruka eat with his hands.

Uh oh it's my turn!

He brought the cake near my face with a sly smirk on his own and said, "Say aah. Open your mouth sensei."

I fingered the top edge of my mask and gulped while sweating a little, I looked at the door and exclaimed "Sakura what are you doing here?"

Iruka and Naruto looked towards the door and I quickly ate the piece of the cake from Naruto's hand.

They realized what happened and Naruto whined "No fair."

Iruka shook his head, amusement evident in his eyes. Taking the take away from Naruto to the kitchen Iruka returned with 3 bowls.

Iruka passed respectable bowls of each to us and Naruto broke the silence, "Sensei you can turn around to that corner, there isn't much light over there and from this angle we won't be able to see your face. Enjoy your meal."

I just rose my eyebrow.

Apparently Iruka did too and questioned, "Naruto, you aren't going to make him sit here and eat to see his face?"

"Hmm? No, I respect his privacy, the cake was just to mess with him. If he tries to eat the noodles so quickly, he might choke. Well I breath ramen too but he somehow finishes in a blink of an eye and it's not healthy. That's rich coming from me but ttebayo."

Iruka and I both dumbfoundedly stare at Naruto while he looked nonchalant and Iruka slowly asked again, "Are you sure you don't want to see his face Naruto?"

He firmly replied, "Hai. We all have secrets. It's not necessary we know everything about each other. I respect Kakashi's privacy so I won't bug him but I'm intrigued, not to see his face but instead the reason for wearing a mask always. Maybe someday I'll find out. Who knows?"

Iruka and I were slack jawed, totally dumbfounded but nodded nonetheless. What happened to him? How did he become so mature? And why? It's like he's an entirely different person. The part that frustrates me most is that he feels the same just more loose. Like himself. How?

He reminds me of Minato sensei so much more now.

After the dinner Naruto and me decided to head back home.

We stepped out of the apartment, before he could say anything I offered more like stated, "I'll walk you home Naruto-kun."

He nodded with a smile.

Reaching his home, Pakkun was already there with 2 bags. I peeked inside, nodding to myself in satisfaction and turned to Naruto who was squeezing the life out of Pakkun and rubbing his paws. Cooing and all that I did a double take, what the? No this is not different, he always does this seeing my whole pack but this time he looks way more domestic and happy. Did a cuddle with a pug just make him smile like he had just slid down from a rainbow? Yes it did. And yes, it's new.

I dismissed Pakkun, because I wasn't getting any attention, and they both whined. The little pug licked Naruto's cheek and poofed away to his realm.

He opened the door to his apartment and gestured me to come in. I didn't completely enter just past the door. He blinked at me confused and I gave an eye smile, "Naruto, I apologize for forgetting your birthday. These are for you, hope you like them."

He looked at me for a second, sighed "You didn't have to ttebayo."

Eye smiling I replied "I wanted to."

He gave me a one of those charming smiles that made my lips twitch in a smile on their own.

I internally shook my head. The kid is cute.

"What is it?"

"Go ahead and see for yourself."

He handed me one bag while he took out the wrapped present from the one he was still holding. His eyes widened in shock mixed with awed surprise, it was a custom chakra stamp. A moulder for customize marking on weapons. It looked like a thick pen or pencil shaped stamp. I had specifically asked Pakkun to ask the seller to quickly paint it orangewith silver colored intricate for his name's initial. He would just have to draw his own symbol so that he could put them on all his weapons from Shuriken to Katana. It wouldn't look so costly to a civilian or extraordinary to a newbie ninja however experienced ones knew how costly and meaningful this is.

He looked at me about say something but I quickly cut him off by pushing another bag that I was holding. He blinked then laughed seeing the second gift. It was Icha Icha Paradise. The first book in the series. I chuckled along with him.

"Arigatou Kakashi." he answered softly flicking my nose again when his laughter died down. He was sporting a light blush, his eyes twinkling and seeing him I don't understand why, my heart stuttered.

Nodding I replied "I'll be heading back then, Ja ne!" and I disappeared in a puff of smoke without waiting for a reply.

**Next morning ~**

**Naruto POV ~**

Hmm.. Let's see, no doubt I am making progress but this is still not good. I need my original style for taijutsu. For that I could talk to Gai sensei, for Kenjutsu I could have asked Hayate senpai but unfortunately he's no more, or Yugao senpai but after Hayate senpai's death she retired and declines to do any ninja work so that's useless as well. There are still other ninja that could help me though, I would just have to do a little research.

Well, let's go to Gai first.

It's still early, let's see if I have some luck. I'm sure he would help me but who knows.

**Third Person POV ~**

Naruto was running searching for Gai around the village when from a distance he heard a very familiar voice, walking closer he got a clear picture of who it was, "That's it, Lee! Run...run towards the setting sun!... But don't mess up your gorgeous hair!"

Gai sensei.

"Hai Gai sensei!"

Lee.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Maybe I should rethink about this?" Naruto asked himself. _'Might as well get this over with quick Lee.' _He chuckled to himself patting his own shoulder quite proud of the putting two puns in one sentence.

"Yo Gai sensei, Lee! How's it goin' this youthful morning?" Naruto asked chuckling.

They both gave him an identical 'good guy pose' with sparkling teeth smile that Naruto had cover his eyes because of that shine, "YOSH! NARUTO-KUN ITS GOOD TO SEE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BRIGHTLY THIS MORNING. OUR WAVES OF DETERMINATION IS JUST AS FIRED LIKE ALWAYS!" Gai and Lee simultaneously said. Naruto just shook his head laughing in amusement.

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

There happens to be genjutsu everytime they do that. Mountains, cliffs and clashing sea waves appear out of no where, not to mention the theme song playing in background. Naruto tried to dispel the genjutsu but no avail. Now Naruto couldn't take it anymore so he had to interrupt, after noting the horrendous genjutsu idea that is, before he scarred his psyche for the rest of his life.

"Eto, Gekimayu-sensei I wanted a little help." Naruto interrupted.

"YOSH! How can I help you?" Gai questioned.

"I'm trying to improve my taijutsu. I thought who'd be better than a taijutsu genius. I'd be honored if you could help me dattebayo." Naruto answered with hope in his eyes.

"Of course Naruto-kun! How youthful of you to come and speak to me! You can start from today!" Gai replied with a thumbs up.

I grinned but it died down seeing his doubtful expression.

"You won't be able to help?"

"No, nothing like that. But what about my eternal rival? Why aren't you asking him?"

"I am off the team for a while and Baa-chan has said not to interrupt in their training.. So..."

"YOSH! Alright then. Let's light up your youth even brighter!"

"Dattebayo!" I grinned again.

***-***

_Itadakimasu - Let's eat / Prayer said before eating food_

_Gochiso sama deshita - Thank you for the food / Prayer said after eating food_

_Nii - Big Brother_

_Gekimayu - Intense Brows_

_Yosh - Alright / Okay / Yes_


	7. Chapter 6

**Third Person POV ~**

And just like that 2 months passed for Naruto with Gai and his youth. Now his Taijutsu was a mix of Gai's strong fist, boxing style and his street style with a little mix of his own movement which made it more unpredictable. He decided he was better with keeping his style unpredictable than any particular Kata. That didn't mean he didn't know any. His style was more focused on speed, swiftness, body agility and quick strikes. His fighting stance was somewhat in appearance like an animal, a predator out for his prey; body crouched, right leg ahead, left leg behind a little bent, arms in a boxing stance and palms using like claws.

Naruto's Fuinjutsu impressively progressed really fast. Under Jiraiya's guidance, while on his training trip, he had learned basics. Jiraiya had been patient enough to teach him proper kanji, katakana, hiragana, how to keep handwriting neat and all the rookie information needed for basic sealing. Had he continued teaching Naruto, he would have reached Level 2 quickly. According to books Naruto read, there are total 10 Levels. In these two months though, he had reached Level 3 without much difficulty. Currently starting Level 4. He had already made a few of his own seals, basics of course. Some of it included flash smoke tags, soundless paper bombs, paint exploding bombs and same like them with variations.

Naruto's Ninjutsu arsenal drastically expanded too. He had unbelievable number of clones to help. He had checked for his affinity and the results had surprised him greatly. His chakra paper had splitted in half with a rather satisfying sound, it continued to soak one piece of the splitted paper. Just when he concluded that he was one those lucky ones to have 2 affinities, the other dry part of the splitted paper had burnt to ashes.

He had Futon, Suiton and Katon.

Wind being the strongest then Water and then Fire. He was kind of weirded out by the fact that he had water and fire both, that time Kurama had commented it was because of him being sealed within Naruto. Biju had their own affinity and because Naruto and he were on good terms he had allowed Naruto to use his affinity. He had explained the fire wasn't like normal fires, instead it was rather stronger, it had the capability to turn bones to ashes in matter of minutes. Naruto had noticed, the Katon jutsu he uses, unlike usual had a stronger shade of red with a tinge of blue and black.

Being wind his strongest element, wind jutsus came easily to him, a knowledgeable ninja would know that wind was the hardest to master but Naruto had succeeded in getting down 10 jutsus.

Water his secondary was good to him as well, it was strong enough for him to manipulate and perform jutsus without any source of water body nearby. That meant he could produce water, from humidity and moisture, from thin air. He could perform 5 Suiton jutsus.

Fire unsurprisingly wasn't so tough to use but he chose to keep it minimum. For now at least. Fire jutsus weren't so hard to learn and he had mastered 4 basic ones already.

He had mastered 2 of the lowest rank of normal Katon jutsu and Kurama had huffed at him, seemingly offended. When Naruto had asked if something was wrong, he had scoffed at his face saying why wouldn't he try to use his 'Kitsune Katon'. Naruto had raised an eyebrow, because hell if there was anything mentioned by the name of Fox Fire in the jutsu list. Kurama had rolled his eyes at him, **_Of course there wouldn't be kit. They are mine and only my Jiji and siblings knew I had my own affinity." _**He had said. Naruto's eyes had brightened up hearing that he had asked if the Biju could teach him and Kurama had narrowed his eyes at him then huffed again. **_Of course I will. I do not wish to have a weak host."_**Kurama had stated and Naruto had cheered cuddling in his tails. Which of course resulted in him being thrown to the real world. Harshly.

Truth be told, he really didn't care if he had a single or all five basic elemental nature transformation. He likes Ninjutsu.

He had noted that his strongest complimented the other two greatly but that didn't stop him learning other elements.

Because of his thirst to learn further of different elements, he had continued and with a little more effort had learned 5 Doton and 3 Raiton, which could be offensive and defensive, jutsu.

Another reason why he was so drawn towards ninjutsu was because unlike other Ninjas, Naruto could use multiple jutsus and he wouldn't even break a sweat. He had abnormal amount of chakra after all, not to mention his stamina wasn't something one could laugh at. He was determined to become a versatile Shinobi and giving a little importance to Ninjutsu for a while wouldn't hurt nobody. He had to start taking missions soon, he would need them.

He had experimented and made a seal, seal for himself that helps him manipulate chakra all over his body with more ease, having inhumane amount of chakra had disadvantages too. The seal was made in such a way that only could be used twice. It was customized solely for himself, seeing that he had rather unique chakra pathway and that the seal needs a constant supply of chakra, which he could provide. If he is successful with the seal not burning, he would try to make it permanent and tattoo the seal on his body. He had named it '**Chakra Manipyurēshon Fuin**'.

Naruto was still weak in area of genjutsu, though he could make a few low level genjutsu and break almost all kind of Genjutsu. He wasn't even interested in genjutsu if you would ask him. He was fine with just being able to break them.

Naruto's aim was perfect, so naturally his shurikenjutsu was perfect as well.

He had surprised himself with his quick adaptation to any weaponary. So far in Bukijutsu, he could use Bo staff, nunchaku, and basics of Tessenjutsu.

Now this is one hell of a progress. Naruto now could perform Iryou ninjutsu. He had asked for help from Tsunade which shocked her at first but then made her unbelievablely happy. Tsunade gladly explained and helped Naruto with basics which came to him easily as he had read the books on medical field at least 5 times. He adapted mystical palm with difficulty, given his large chakra reserves and seeing it has only been two months but with the help of thousands of clones' unending hard work did him good. His temporary chakra manipulation seal had helped him here too. The thing that shocked him and Tsunade both was the color of light from his palm when performing mystical palm. It was shining golden.

It was of no much use to him, since him and Kurama share chakra his healing factor raised higher than it already had been in past.

He was aware of his Uzumaki bloodline healing factor also known as heal bite, which he found he had inherited from his mother as a part of his kekkei genkai, but it sickened Naruto to let other people touch him let alone bite him, he learnt Iryou ninjutsu so he wouldn't be forced to use such measures.

In the end he had grumpily confessed that he could heal but that didn't mean he liked to. It took at lot of his concentration and time. Honestly he would rather fight and not let anyone get injured instead heal. That didn't mean he wouldn't help anyone in need though.

Kenjutsu was something he was eager to learn but hadn't yet found anyone who could help him.

Naruto still had no clue about Senjutsu which pretty much annoyed him. He had only read about it in theory which lead him to mediation. And meditation helped him with almost everything; concentration, chakra control, refreshing his reserves, dealing with stress which subdued his foul mood about the topic.

Kurama and Naruto's relationship was on good terms. They were like ...cousins. Yeah cousins. Couldn't stand each other but would talk randomly, not before throwing a string of insults that is. Kurama wouldn't admit out loud to anyone even if he had to die, he had become fond of his host and Naruto of his Biju. The Demon Fox was the only one who knew the real him, whole and sole. Also one of those who Naruto talked to apparently.

He read in a history book about Uzumaki clan and had found a few details that interested him.

Uzumaki's usually wore Kimono, male and female alike, those battle Kimono he had seen paintings of in the books had mesmerized him, either they wore full length Kimono or just Kimono top and pair it up with shorts or pants or slacks or whatever they wished.

Uzumaki's kept their hair long. The royals, in fact had the tradition of keeping their hair past waist length.

One more detail about their appearance what he found 'So cool!' was earrings. Each one would have at least one ear pierced.

Naruto had contemplated in changing his style completely but in the end had decided on the contrary.

Still though, that didn't mean he couldn't adjust this and that, here and there.

It had been almost 3 months since he had left team Kakashi and not just his skills but also personality and appearance changed.

He no longer cared much about colors but one could spot a little orange on him most of the time. Orange color had a sentimental value; his mother - Red Hot Habanero, his father - Yellow Flash together made the Orange Hokage!

His style was something that would make Ino weep happy tears because finally there was a man in the village who could be called stylish. Finally!

He had even got one piercing in each ear lobe done.

Now he wore training gear consisting of plain net mesh thumb hole undershirt, black turtleneck short sleeved T-shirt with two blood orange colored horizontal stripes running on chest with red Uzumaki crest stitched on the back of shirt, paired up with black joggers which had two blood orange vertical lines running by each side of leg and navy blue calf length flat Shinobi sandals.

His mission garb consisted of black sleeveless turtleneck muscled undershirt, blood orange colored sleeveless V-neck zipper that hugged his torso and chest perfectly; it wasn't too tight or too loose - somewhat in between, comfortable and it also didn't restrict his movements, black ANBU style pants, he wasn't fond of bandage wrappings around his body so he chose to wear long flat open toe Shinobi boots that reached just below his knee; to keep their movements silent, trained Shinobi wrapped their shins and ankles with bandages but his shoes were specially made with a little fuinjutsu, seriously though fuinjutsu was so helpful, that he could avoid that (he had spent quite some time in searching for those perfect pairs and Kami did he feel like an appearance-obsessed kid but it was for duty's sake, no seriously!), he didn't like exposing too much skin all the time and he felt his arms were too exposed and unguarded so he proceeded to accessorise his outfit with black finger less gloves that reached til his biceps. He wore a simple black stud in left ear and black ring in right.

What? He likes it that way. He looked cool and you can't deny it. Dattebayo!

He was no longer a knucklehead but unpredictable still stayed in his personality. He was calm, not stoic yet he never spoke much anymore, but there was always a small smile on his face however.

The glares and insults reduced but were still there but no longer would he care because whenever this would start feeling overwhelmed, he would talk to Kurama or think about his training or parents which always calmed him.

He liked the shadows, though not so much to make it home. He was more of a bright side person, like the sun; bright, warm and beautiful. Jiraiya often called him Sun and he liked himself that way.

Being a jinchuriki of Kurama had it's perks, his skin was smooth and scarless, his body temperature would baffle any medic but he was fine staying warmer than natural. He didn't have to spend a lot on his hair either, like Sakura had instructed him to do, his hair, to him at least, despite being ridiculously spiky was smooth and fine enough.

He was planning on letting his hair grow longer than his father, he wanted to grow them until he could tie a reasonable ponytail.

One word - Uzumaki.

Currently he looked like a replica of Minato when he wasn't stuffing his hair in his forehead protector or was pinning or tieing it in little messy ponytail. He liked the ponytail, no offense but he wasn't fond of those wings- errr ... eartails like his father liked to keep (they just don't go with the whiskers), that was more like Sasuke's forte.

He had come to meet Tsunade one day and had let his hair open. Tsunade had had a mini heart attack when Naruto had appeared seemingly with an innocent expression, feigning obliviousness to his resemblance, but the twinkle, that he managed to hide from his Baa-chan, in his eyes had said otherwise. She just couldn't unsee it. Minato with whiskers. Though unlike his father, Naruto was not so muscular. He had lean muscles not bulky. His body could be described, in a single word, as compact. He had always been a scrawny kid and his height hadn't grown all that much in these years. His posture straight and confident unconsciously demanding obedience and respect.

Body language and aura calm, smooth and warm. His walk graceful and soundless. He had trained in stealth and information gathering as well.

The best part about Naruto, his eyes.

His eyes, like always, held mischief but now they were deep,wise, calm, kind and gentle. One would never know he was someone who has been neglected, beaten, tortured and given hardships since the beginning of his life. Those azure eyes were just so mesmerizing with that glint of innocence and wisdom mixed together, one could literally fall deeper and deeper in them.

People still pause to look at him but these days not to glare but to admire the beauty. It did affect Naruto in the beginning, he would get embarrassed. He had long forgotten about seeking attention, he had reasoned with himself that when he does something that would gain him acknowledgement he will get their respect. He didn't have to go shouting in their faces saying give me respect, acknowledge me and shit. But with time he adjusted to the new attention he was receiving and, what would give past chibi Naruto a heart attack, he didn't pay attention, totally ignore or give no second thought to it.

People don't see him much anymore, maybe have twice or thrice in these last few months, not more. But needless to say whenever they would, there would be smiles and brightness in the area.

Tsunade did see him, he would barge in with questions about medicine, theories and results of seals, requests for certain few things. Kakashi had been trying to locate Naruto, he hadn't hunted him down like he was tempted to but was close. Sakura had shrugged it off. Sai didn't really pay any mind. Iruka, however just like Tsunade saw him oftenly. They would have dinner together at least once a week. He knew about the progress of his pseudo brother/son and he couldn't be prouder. He was glad Naruto was growing into such a fine man.

It was time for him to rightfully ask for his family's possession and start doing missions.

**Hokage Tower ~**

Tsunade was having a good day minus the exclaims about the never ending paperwork. She was having a peaceful day and thought nothing could disturb her until a polite knock came.

Knock knock!

"Come in." she said not looking away from her paperwork where she was furiously scribbling.

"Grumpy as usual Baa-chan." greeted an amused Naruto.

Without looking she threw an empty sake bottle, which Naruto successfully dodged, and snapped, "I told you to stop calling me that gaki!"

Like always he ignored her and laughed instead. She finally took her eyes off from her paperwork and looked at him.

She had heard about his blonde gaki getting attention in a positive way these days and she couldn't suppress her smile seeing how handsome her surrogate son/brother looked.

"I'd like to talk to you alone, mind sending the ANBU out for a while ttebayo?" he questioned.

She rose an eyebrow but nodded again and waved her hands, 4 ANBU disappeared.

Naruto scrunched his face in confusion, Tsunade noticed and asked "What's wrong?"

"There is still an ANBU here. I really need to talk to you alone Baa-chan." Naruto replied firmly and narrowed his eyes as he felt the flicker of panic in chakra of the hidden ninja.

This time it was Tsunade who was confused, "I did send my ANBU away, there should be no one here apart from us."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully and started talking, "So Baa-chan I wanna start taking missions again."

What Tsunade and the hidden ninja didn't notice that Naruto secretly made a chibi shadow clone that stealthily walked up to the hidden nin and put a restraining seal on them.

Before Tsunade could reply, Naruto walked to the side where the nin was lying, Tsunade watched him confused and before she could question him he returned with a frozen Shinobi with black hooded cloak and plain white porcelain mask. Tsunade froze and her eyes widened.

Tsunade's breathing hitched, "ROOT." she gasped.

"ROOT?" Naruto questioned while dispelling his chibi clone, Tsunade didn't even get a chance to squeal at it.

"Impossible! Sensei disbanded ROOT because of their ways. How didn't any of us notice before he was here?" Tsunade said in disbelief more to herself than to the sunshine blonde.

Naruto removed the mask of the nin, scribbled on a little white sheet delicately, did some hand seals and pasted it on the man's forehead with his index and middle finger, closed his eyes. Naruto opened his eyes after a couple of seconds and looked at Tsunade with exhausted and sad eyes. Tsunade tensed but waited for him to talk. "I'll erase this part of his memory and place him where I sensed him in the first place. Can you put him in a genjutsu showing that all the ANBU have not gone and we are just talking casually? I'll make sure he doesn't realize it's a genjutsu dattebayo." Naruto said calm yet tiredly.

Tsunade nodded dumbly and complied.

Naruto turned to her giving her full attention this time, "We must talk about this somewhere else. This is a really important matter and should be taken seriously. I will explain later everything but right now we need to head to my parents' mansion. You lead the way and please conceal your chakra signature. I am not yet aware where the location is."

Tsunade tensed and looked at him, noticing all seriousness she pushed the questions aside, for the moment. She put a hand on his shoulder and they both disappeared in a puff of chakra infused smoke.

They arrived in a clearing, Tsunade walked forward with Naruto flanking on the right side, body tense, eyes moving in all directions searching for any possible threats. Tsunade's smile didn't falter at that. She was proud her gaki was more attentive now. He had definitely progressed. When they reached in an isolated area, in middle of the forest's clearing. There was an undetectable high level genjutsu which she was aware about, only because she had read of it in her Sensei's notes. She knew she wouldn't be able break it because Kushina and Minato both were high level seal masters and they had protected their home.

She was surprised to find that Naruto was already aware she wouldn't be able to open the seals and only be able to disable the Genjutsu. She did so and they came across iron gates from which they could make out the huge beautiful mansion.

What once looked like a normal scenery dispelled and they came across iron gates with a blood seal. Tsunade didn't have to instruct Naruto on how he would have to open it.

Naruto didn't bother voice his awe but his eyes regained the excitement and he tried to look everywhere at the same time. He was awed to see the mansion but that could wait, duty calls couldn't.

He was surprised to see no dust around, he guessed his parents would've put seals for cleaning. He motioned for his Hokage to sit and he himself opted to stay standing.

"What I came to talk to you about today was regarding my heritage and family possession Hokage sama. All your questions will be answered I promise you that. It is not important at the moment." He began respectfully and this time Tsunade didn't flinch at the formalness. She had grown used to it. "Who we saw as you Hokage sama referred was a Ne member under the command of one Shimura Danzo. The first seal I used to immobilize him was a restraining seal that I had recently developed. The second seal, was most important, I used it to check his memory, I found he never disbanded Ne and continued in secret without the Hokages being aware. From the reign of Sandaime it has continued to yours. Hiding such vital information and running an organization right under the nose of Hokage, terrorist or not, is a crime alone. Not to mention I found a few more interesting things. As for why I erased his memory is because, he is put under a seal which will bring him instant death if he were to speak of Danzo and obviously he, meaning Danzo will receive the information." Naruto paused letting the information sink in Tsunade's mind. Scowling she nodded for him to continue.

"I would like you to call Jiraiya-sama, I might have a plan for ROOT and he may be able to counter the seal. They aren't criminals just mindless bodies or rather tools if I may say so."

She nodded, "I will do that, anything else you suggest?"

"Hai. When he arrives I would like you to replace all the seals around the office in secret with his help. I don't have an evidence, it's just a safety measure. And add a warning tap in the seals so either he or you get the information if the seal has been tampered."

She nodded, "Good thinking." and urged him to continue.

"Danzo once worked with Orochimaru." he said after a minute. Her eyes widened.

"I see..." she muttered softly.

Naruto continued on another topic this time, "Now about why I came to meet you in the first place, I would like to inherit my family's or may I call it clans' possession. I am the sole survivor of both the respectable clans in the whole village which gives me the right. You do not have to worry about me saying the word out loud, I don't hold any interest in that. Secondly, I'd like to start taking missions again and if you plan on starting me with D ranks, respecting my current rank, I wouldn't complain though I would like them in multiples so I can move ahead fast. We both know my abilities are much more than that of my named rank, I proved my self well with my sealing and sensor abilities. I hope you'd give me a chance." He said with a grin.

Tsunade wasn't entirely dumbfounded by how Naruto was speaking and had reacted professionally in the situation. While teaching him Iryou she had seen how her fellow blonde could become serious and act proffesionally when needed. He also had a habit of opting formal speech in serious situation. Like always it only filled her with more pride.

She smiled, "Remind me to pass you the three scrolls which were to be given to you when you were 18 and told about your parents but now that you already know might as well get it over it. As for your possession, who am I to stop you? It's rightfully yours. But I would like to know when and how did you come to know about your parents. As for missions you can start with C ranks and move ahead."

He nodded "Okay. Well baa-chan, after reading about the Yondaime I had doubts about him being a relative of some sorts but when I let my hair grow, I noticed I look more and more like him. Though it didn't confirm anything I still had my doubts. As for my mother, there is only one name with Uzumaki surname in the graveyard closest to Yondaime and my birth date. I read about jinchurikis and tailed beasts too. No much information is there but one thing was clear that the seal weakens during child birth. My birthday was on the same day which was hinting something. Still I had no evidence so I kept it in the back of my mind. I figured no elder would tell me, remembering my past experience so I decided to talk to the Kyuubi."

Tsunade was in shock, she jumped and grabbed his shoulders "Are you okay? Did it do something to you?" she questioned frantically.

Naruto's eyes hardened, "Kyuubi is a HE not an IT, Tsunade-sama. He is someone who has been with me since day one, don't you dare insult him. If it wasn't for him, maybe I wouldn't have received such treatment or who knows? But one thing for sure is that, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been alive." Naruto answered in a calm monotonous voice which made Tsunade shiver.

She gulped, "What did he tell you?"

"I apologize for my behavior. He told me what happened and about the attack. I also met my parents in my mindscape which cleared all my doubts hence me here." he answered.

She was still shocked but nodded, "I'll send word to Jiraiya we shall talk more about this then. Your missions will start from tomorrow, come and retrieve your scrolls and missions. I'll be heading back. Is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

He hesitantly nodded, "I have a.. uhmm.. question?"

She rose a brow, "Go on..."

"Ano I wanted to learn about Senjutsu. There is no information available. I was wondering if you could help me ttebayo?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

She laughed at the blonde's antics, "Sure gaki! But for now I'm heading back."

He smiled gently and nodded, "It was great to have you as my first guest at my new home Baa-chan. Have a great day." and bowed.

She ruffled his blonde locks fondly and smiled when he chuckled at the touch.

"You've grown Naruto. I'm proud of you." And with that she disappeared.

"I'm glad Baa-chan, I'm glad." he mused to himself smiling.

***-***

_Futon - Wind Release_

_Suiton - Water Release_

_Katon - Fire Release_

_Doton - Earth Release_

_Raiton - Lightning Release_

_Tessenjutsu - Iron Fan Technique_

_Chakra Manipyurēshon Fuin - Chakra Manipulation Seal _


	8. Chapter 7

**Third Person POV ~**

He looked around the mansion; a professional dojo with all the right equipments, a gardening space but there weren't any plants, 3 huge bedrooms.

Seeing one of the bedroom Naruto had busted crying, the room had one wall painted orange and other light blue, there was a baby crib, baby clothes in closet and stuff toys, he was overjoyed to see what all his parents had done for an unborn child, there were also books from bedtime story to mid academy in a shelf nearby and a study desk. His clothes were divided in two sections, pastels and dark. Pity he couldn't fit in any, they look really comfortable.

There were 2 guestrooms, one which looked more like a storage room.

A room with complicated intricates designed on walls, he could tell it was room for practicing seals.

In the basement he found his father's tri-prolonged kunai and his mother's Katana.

The kitchen and hall looked so homey, he could imagine his parents having a meal talking and laughing and him getting scolded by Kaa-chan.

There was a floor solely dedicated to books and Naruto drooled at the sight, he literally had anime stars in his eyes.

Overall the mansion wasn't filled with expensive or showey things just gave the impression that they had enough people or would have had anyway.

It was a place worthy living for a Hokage.

He checked the closets. There were clothes of his father which, Naruto begrudgingly admitted, were big for him, but his father's necklace was something he fell in love with.

His mother had really pretty Kimonos. He guessed it was an Uzumaki thing that stuck. He noted she was fond of wearing dresses.

He had tears and a big smile all the while he looked around the house. There were several pictures of his parents from various events in different clothes, Naruto's heart filled with happiness seeing his parents so happy. There were also pictures of his father's team as sensei, his mother's team as sensei, his parents' genin team, his father in Hokage robes ( there was an exclaim of, 'he looked so damn cool!'), their wedding pictures, pictures when his mother was pregnant, his parents with kid Kakashi and his female teammate (who had purple marks on cheeks and whose name he didn't know yet), his parents with kid Kakashi, pictures with Jiraiya, etcetera etcetera. He just knew he would never get enough of seeing his parents smile so bright.

As his parents had said there were their diaries, books and scrolls in the library about several subjects. Still there was space, he could add more books. Add the ones he already has and others with latest Shonen Jump of the Manga that he likes to read.

The mansion was fully furnished so he wouldn't have to buy any furniture (which was good). He would like to save his money. He liked his Gama-chan fhat!

He will have to work on the garden though, which he didn't mind at all. He always wanted his own garden, he had discovered he had green thumb the first time Iruka sensei had bought him a plant. Now that he has so much space he can finally fulfill his dream to have his own garden. Variety of flowers, fruits and vegetables. He can imagine them alright. Oooohhhh he was going to enjoy his stay here.

He decided it was enough snooping for the day and get settled in. He made clones to get his possessions from his apartment and set up in the mansion. Meanwhile, he started redecorating his room. Though it was big enough to fit his still growing body, he really didn't want to sleep in a crib. Oh but he was keeping everything else the same just a little shifting of this and that, here and there. The room was perfect already. He made space for his clothes, that he could fit in, and put his would-have-been baby clothes in the store room. He kept the stuff toys with himself, he liked them; toads of different colors and sizes and ah! A Kyuubi plushie.

"Kurama look how cute you can be if you aren't grumpy all the time!" Naruto said out loud while snickering.

Kurama huffed and grumbled but didn't comment back.

After setting his stuff up in the mansion and eating lunch, Naruto still had the day to himself. So he decided to go for shopping, he didn't have food materials in the mansion and his apartment ration was almost over as well, and hopefully he would find something that would catch his interest.

Naruto had almost finished all the shopping. He bought new books, clothes, seeds, gardening tools, food and everyday required stuff.

Naruto bought clothes just like his father and a kimono that had caught his eye because it looked like one his mother owned. His Kaa-chan's was purple with yellow tulips designed while his was rich violet with silver dahlias and white lilies.

He was quite happy today, his meeting with Tsunade went fine, forgetting the part he had caught a spy right under the nose of Hokage and ANBU. His henge had charmed the shop keepers yet again and he had successfully bought everything at a good rate.

He dropped his henge, sealed everything and walked calmly with his hands resting behind his head. He was strolling all over the village aimlessly when he ran into Chouji and Shikamaru.

He walked up to them and waved with a grin, "Yo, no missions today?"

The two were taken aback by the new appearance of Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah it's me. Didn't know you'd forget me so soon Chouji."

"You look different. No we have a free day today. And you are looking good." Chouji said munching his chips.

Naruto blushed, "Thanks Chouji."

"Troublesome blonde, where have you been? Haven't seen you in long time." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Been a little busy." Naruto stated simply shrugging.

"Well, it was good to see you Naruto. We should all go for lunch soon someday. I have to practice with my dad so I'll see you two later. Bye Shikamaru Naruto." The big boned young man spoke.

"Sure, let's do that." The blonde grinned waving.

"Mendokuse." The pineapple head muttered nodding at his retreating friend.

Chouji waved at both then walked away.

"Aimlessly wandering are you? Let's go watch clouds." Shikamaru offered and without waiting for a reply started walking.

Naruto laughed easily falling in to his steps, "Observant as ever Shika. Lead the way."

Shikamaru and Naruto reached the Nara compound and Naruto halted.

Shikamaru glanced back, seeing the troubled expression asked, "What's wrong?"

"Uh uhm, I don't think your parents would like me to be at your house ttebayo." Naruto replied softly looking away.

Shikamaru was about to question him when Shikaku opened the door.

"It's Mendokuse to ask but, Oyaji, would you mind Naruto to stay here for a while?" Shikamaru questioned.

Shikaku looked at his son then at his companion and saw the troubled expression. He frowned seeing his body tense and eyes full of fear, not one for being rejected but for being ...attacked? That alone broke Shikaku's heart. He replied with a shrug, "I don't see why not. Come on in you two."

Naruto sighed in relief and that didn't go unnoticed by the geniuses.

Naruto entered and sighed contently, "The chakra in your house is beautiful Shikamaru." he said softly while removing his sandals as if what he said was an obvious statement. Which to Naruto it was.

Both the Nara rose an eyebrow and Shikaku questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto cocked his head one said and looked at him with confusion, not realizing how cute he looked.

Both the Nara had blush on their cheeks. Naruto questioned innocently, "Did I say something coherent Nara sama?"

Their blush just increased.

Shikaku coughed clearing his throat, waved his hand in dismissal "Stop with the sama and that shit. Shikaku or whatever is fine. And what I mean is that you said chakra in the house, what does that mean?"

Naruto chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Of course Shikaku-san. What I mean is that a place which on regular basis has interaction with chakra signatures develops a chakra of its own. Like every clan, Nara are someway or the way related to same blood and because of that the whole compound resonates the same type of chakra signature. Nara are known for their laid back manner and sharp brains. Just like your clan even your chakra signatures are cool and calm. The chakra not just in your house but the whole compound is soft and nice, though right now because I'm closest to your house, I can feel it stronger than the others. Your home makes you feel protected of sorts, that's why I called it beautiful Dattebayo." he elaborated.

Both Nara listened intently, this was new. They didn't know there was something like this before.

"Mendokuse blonde, let's play Shogi then we can go for cloud watching." Shikamaru muttered uninterested but his father caught the underlined curiousity to learn more about the blonde and smirked. He couldn't blame his son, the little blonde has peeked his interest too.

Nara after all was his thought.

"Sure!" Naruto chirped happily.

They both observed Naruto's silent graceful walk and noted it in the back of their heads for now. Asking him now would be simply mendokuse.

The match was interesting, it went on for 2 hours in the end unsurprisingly Shikamaru winning. Yet the Nara were impressed how long Naruto could hold the game and also his strategies, they concluded the blonde could be a good tactician.

"Meh Shika, this was a great match. I wanted a good match, when I play with my clone we end up in a tie Dattebayo." Naruto said snorted lightly still observing the Shogi board.

Said guy rose an eyebrow and asked, "Since when did you start playing?"

"3 or 4 months ago. I realized what you do. So I thought to try it out myself." Naruto answered still not moving his eyes from the board missing the curious gazes from the three Nara in the house.

"Mendokuse. Go ahead and explain Naruto." Shikaku intoned lightly.

"Of course. Well I've noticed how Shikamaru plans and uses tactics on the spot. I had observed once his unusual pattern in one of his games with Asuma sensei long back, that time I was interested but didn't understand, then later I realized his plannings and tactics have a lot to do with Shogi ttebayo." He replied nonchalantly.

They nodded in understanding and Yoshino interjected before the light conversation could become one of an interrogation, she would put her curiosity aside for a while. "Well would look at the time, would you like to stay and have dinner with us Naruto-kun?"

Naruto who didn't notice her before, stood up in haste and bowed respectfully, "You look wonderful Yoshino-sama. I would love to if it won't be a problem."

Yoshino laughed, "Why aren't you polite, thank you Naruto-kun. And please just call me Yoshino. We would love to have you over."

Naruto grinned and nodded.

Behind Shikamaru muttered to himself under his breath keeping in mind to not be heard by his mother, "Would someone believe, this mendokuse woman is shitless scary." but unfortunately for him Yoshino heard him loud and clear.

Yoshino was about to snap but a snort paused her, soon the Nara were blessed with melodious laughter coming from a beautiful blonde. He was standing in a way all three could clearly see him, he wiped the corner of eyes clearly from laughing hard and looked at Shikamaru then at Yoshino, "Maa, there has to be someone to keep the lazy asses in check, ne? In your case Shika it just happens to be your mother." he said and winked playfully at Yoshino.

Yoshino squealed at his cuteness and strangled him with a fierce hug. Naruto tensed for a brief second but melted in the hug while chuckling anyway.

Both male Nara just smiled at the scene, the blonde fit with them.

They chatted for a while and Yoshino went to prepare dinner. Shikamaru looked at Naruto, "It's mendokuse but I brought you over to cloud watch, let's go."

Naruto nodded and bowed to Shikaku before following Shikamaru to the fields throwing a "We'll be back soon Yoshino-san" over his shoulder.

"It's a drag but we usually lure them by normal methods like music and stuff. They are smart themselves they don't need much pushover." Answered the pineapple head when the blonde asked him about gaining attention from the deers.

Naruto nodded. "Can I try?" He asked.

"What a drag... I don't see why not. I have to call them out soon anyway," Shikamaru answered yawning, lying down on the soft grass not opening his eyes though he was curious what did the blonde had in mind.

Naruto sat down next to his friend, summoned a shadow clone, henged it into a flute and started playing.

Shikamaru rose an eyebrow impressed, smirking he listened to the enchanting melody the blonde was playing.

After a couple of minutes the deers started coming out, just then Shikaku came to call the boys in for dinner. He stopped in his tracks and listened to the melody. He watched the scene in amusement, his son lying down on the grass, smirk present which in their clan could be called as a smile, the blonde Jinchuriki playing flute effortlessly and slowly the deers surrounding the blonde male. Shikaku silently snapped a picture, don't ask why he had a camera at the moment just know that he did and he was thankful no matter how mendokuse it is. He stuffed his camera back and stayed in place to listen a little longer, the blonde stopped playing his flute only to giggle when a deer nuzzled into him. He watched as Naruto petted them lovingly smiling brightly. So the blonde was good with animals too, the Nara clan head concluded.

Shikaku walked towards them, "Dinner's ready boys. Mendokuse, let's go before Yoshino decides to serve my head on dinner plate."

Naruto chuckled standing up, he offered his friend a hand which he gratefully took. They started heading back towards the house, "I must compliment on how good you play Naruto, you should come and help us when you aren't busy."

Naruto blushed hearing the praise, "Y-you heard?"

"Yeah and I think not only did I but Shikamaru and the deers liked it as well."

Naruto's blush darkened, "A-ah arigatou Shikaku-san. I would like to spend time here again. It's peaceful ttebayo."

"Mendokuse.." Shikaku heared the amusement in the bored tone loud and clear. They both noted, compliments were like a foreign concept to the blonde.

Their walk continued in silence but the Nara father-son duo had to halt because the blonde had stopped dead in his tracks with creased brows looking at something.

The two Nara followed his gaze, he was looking at an injured deer that wobbly walked. Before either of the pineapple head could take action, Naruto walked up to the deer smiling gently and petted her. And then he did something which shot the geniuses eyebrow to their hairline. It would have been funny to see a Nara loosing composure but there was only one blonde apart from the duo who was rather focused on the injured deer and had totally missed that expression of incredulity.

The reason for that? Naruto's hand was glowing shimmering gold. Just like that, the deer was healed in a matter of seconds. "There little one, now it shouldn't be a problem." he said gently and the deer bowed before him. He petted it again and walked back towards the Nara duo.

"Let's go, I don't want to be a part Yoshino-san's 'love pats'" Naruto said laughing lightly at the paling faces of the geniuses.

While eating dinner Shikaku asked what he knew was not only pestering him but also his son which would also catch Yoshino's interest. "Naruto, was that Iryou ninjutsu you used on the injured deer?"

He cocked his head in his adorable expression to which the male Naras blushed and Yoshino silently squealed.

He blinked and as if a switch to remember has just turned on, he nodded.

"Mendokuse. How was that golden though?" Shikaku questioned.

"Golden?" Yoshino asked curious.

"Uhm, I-I d-don't know ttebayo?" Naruto replied slightly scared.

"When did you learn Iryou ninjutsu?" Shikamaru asked noticing the discomfort of the blonde.

"Just recently. I've been trying to learn a few things." Naruto answered.

Shikamaru grabbed a knife and wordlessly sliced his palm. It wasn't his style to recklessly act but it was the only way to he could observe himself about the mysterious color. His parents rose an eyebrow while Naruto gasped.

"Shikamaru! What are you trying to do Dattebayo!?" Naruto exclaimed while grabbing his palm with both hands, one to hold firmly and other to perform medical ninjutsu.

Shikamaru noted the difference between regular and Naruto's healing. His palm healed and Naruto was glaring at him, which he wouldn't tell Naruto, was more adorable than scary.

Yoshino broke the silence, "Golden huh now I understand."

"Your healing is much softer and warmer also painless, makes you forget you're hurt in the first." Shikamaru mused out loud.

"It's Mendokuse but you know about it don't you? This has something to do with your tenant." Shikamaru spoke. His parents watching the display intently.

Naruto bit his lip and his brows furrowed. He took a deep breath, looked in the eyes of his friend-turned-interrogater and nodded but before he could be asked more questions he said, "I'll tell you more when I'm ready." making eye contact with the three one by one.

"Mendokuse.. " came a simultaneous tired reply from the males. Yoshino just smiled in comforting way at the lithe blonde.

Rest of the dinner went peacefully. Naruto thanked the Nara family for having him over and was delighted to be invited again. With that Naruto left to his new house.

He was going to start missions tomorrow and see what results did his hard work pay.

Naruto yawned "Mendokuse.." he sighed again but more amused this time "Great! A day at the Naras and I'm already sounding like one."

Reaching home, Naruto smiled seeing the pictures of his parents, "Good night Kaa-chan Tou-chan."

He smirked to himself '_Night fluff ball_.'

Kurama was rather perplexed if his host was a good kit or an absolute asshole. He settled with 'good asshole' and purred which made Naruto purr too.

The deep rumble of Kurama's voice purring was soothing, shocking I know but you better believe it Reader-san.

**_''Shit Naruto, the fourth wall!''_**

"To hell with it, I can say whatever I want. This story is 'bout me bunny bitch."

**_''You delusional little shit. How naïve are you?''_**

"Whatever Kurama. Let's just say 'fuck it we need sleep' and let the reader continue with the next chapter."

**_''Do you really think we wouldn't lose views because apparently the 'Great Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto' couldn't even maintain a fucking wall? All you had to do was maintain a goddamn wall you fleshbag!''_**

Le sassy eye roll* "Well, No. They love us. Don't you Reader-san?" *wink*

**_*Snort*_**

"Alright you big-bad-rule-maintaining-chakra-fox. You reader boy or girl! Keep reading or I'll let loose Kurama on all your asses Dattebayo."

**_''Now that's like it.''_**

Chuckle... *snores* **_*snores*_**

***-***

_Oyaji - Father_

_Mendokuse - Troublesome / What a drag_

_Arigatou - Thank you_

_Shogi - Board game_


	9. Chapter 8

**Third Person POV ~**

Changing his living arrangements didn't change his schedule. Naruto woke up at his regular time, 05:00. Got fresh, ate breakfast and left for his early exercises.

By 08:00 hours, he was ready to receive his new mission.

The mission was nothing special, simple escort and delivery of a scroll.

Same types of missions followed furthermore.

2 weeks passed, Tsunade was proud and impressed how her gaki had been completing missions without whining, complaining or failing. In fact most of the time he was rather quick in completing and already receiving another mission. Though Tsunade was impressed she wanted to see if he could work in squads. Hence, the current discussion at hand.

"Gaki, I see you've completed many missions without complaints and have been moving up with the mission ranks. But.. I want to see how you work in or with squads. You will be joining teams on certain missions, sometimes as a member and sometimes as a squad leader. You cannot complain if it's Genin or Chunin. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade explained and watched him intently.

"Of course Hokage sama. I won't disappoint you." He replied calmly.

She couldn't help but smirk, _'My gaki has definitely grown.'_

"Good. Tomorrow be at the mission desk at 11:00. You and the team you will be accompanying will receive the mission. Dismissed."

He nodded and bowed, "Have a good day Baa-chan." he smiled and shunshin out of the sight.

She just shook my head and smiled fondly.

**Namikaze compound ~**

Naruto was practicing one of his Katas with a bokken.

From his mother's diary, he had learned his mother was quite adamant with swords. She had a few scrolls and a couple of wooden bokken plus a well worn sword, which he decided to put as an art piece on the wall. He could imagine his mother swiftly fighting with a sword in hand, her red hair swaying with every move, her moves he imagined would have been movements like dance perhaps.

His father's stances and movements were so elegant from what he had concluded after reading the scrolls, he could literally imagine what an amazing fighter he must have been. His father's style was more about swiftness and quick moments, just like him. But his father's style wasn't unpredictable, he was fine with it. It was good to know to he was original.

He wanted to continue their legacy, make their memories proud. He wasn't going to back down anytime soon, his hard work was paying off and he knew it.

What he didn't know was, he himself was unconsciously graceful, one could mistaken his movements in practice and fights for dance.

He knew he didn't have any Shisou for teaching Kenjutsu right now so he came up with an idea of teaching and learning himself with clones. After all isn't that what he had been doing since last few months? For kenjutsu, he just had to improvise his techniques in learning.

The original self with a Kage Bunshin would practice stances and spar, second bunshin would read and inspect from the scroll and lastly the third would just observe.

This helped him really well, sparing with a bunshin he knew where he had to correct himself on the spot, the inspecting bunshin would come up ideas and correct him if he still failed to find any mistake and lastly the observing bunshin was more like a judge to see if he was making any progress or how much he has progressed.

Tsunade's chakra enhanced taijutsu intrigued Naruto greatly, he was fascinated to see how much damage a single finger could do.

Keeping her style in mind he improvised his Kata with Bokken. He was a prankster by blood, improvising and being innovative is what he does the best.

So, until Naruto found himself worthy of wielding a real Katana, Sword or Tanto, he carried the bokken.

Ah, and the innovation you ask? He channels raw chakra to the bokken, it illuminates with his chakra and his chakra is visible when he channels it, which would make it make even the blunt wooden sword deadly.

Naruto had been training physically for quite some while today and now was his time for meditation.

Naruto was currently cooking dinner for himself, no not ramen, actual dinner. He was lost in his thoughts.

Sasuke.

He was quite disturbed about Orochimaru's curse mark. Firstly, it wasn't a fine piece of art but what could he expect from Orochimaru. What disturbed him about the seal most was not its almost non existent beauty but it's non existent counter seal. How had no one found it yet? Maybe he could work on it.

Determined to find a solution and help his friend, he started working on the seals after having his dinner.

Naruto was a self proclaimed seal master. Kurama had often called him a Fuinjutsu prodigy. But right now, at this moment he realized why had no one been able to counter the curse mark. It was nearly impossible but he had promised himself that he would find a way, and the hell if he was going to back on his words. It didn't matter if he had promised it to himself or anyone else for that matter, his Nindou does not allow him to go back back on his word and he was determined to let it stay that way.

Briefly glancing at the clock and realizing it had been late already, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The beginning of next day was nothing out of ordinary. The same routine, his workout, meditation and from today intense study on seals.

Completing the routine, he left for the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower ~**

Naruto was on time, standing in front of his Kage, waiting for the team to arrive and receive the mission.

Seeing no teams around other than the ANBU and one desk Chunin, they were used to him and his behavior anyway, he let his professional aura slide.

"Morning Baa-chan, looking beautiful as always." Tsunade smiled and was about to reply when Naruto opting a thinking pose cut her her off, "I wonder why you don't age, maybe a jutsu perhaps?"

Even one or two ANBU stifled their snickers. It was amusing to see him slip from one aura to another, no matter how many times they saw it always baffled and amused them. One minute he is serious and next he insulting the Hokage right before her face. Tsunade scowled and threw the pen she was holding at him, "GAKIIIII!!" Naruto just laughed which melted Tsunade's foul mood instantly. 'Tch. I'm too easy on this brat.' She grumbled inwardly.

They heard a knock, Naruto respectfully straightend up and brought back his professionalism.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

Team Asuma entered and bowed to their Kage and glanced towards Naruto slightly.

"Hey Naruto." Choji greeted and offered Naruto chips which he denied, much to the internal delight of the big boned boy.

"Mendokuse blonde." Shikamaru greeted with a small yawn.

Asuma rose an eyebrow, wardrobe change? Plus one? He shrugged, doesn't matter.

Ino glanced at him, quite taken aback by his change in appearance but also relieved. Finally, no more monstrous neon orange jumpsuits. Thank Kami for that.

Though there was orange present, it was surprisingly not overwhelming, it suited him greatly. He looked mature and orange matched his complexion and hair.

Naruto smiled brightly and greeted back, "Ohayo, I guess I'm your team's plus one." he turned to Tsunade. The rest following suite.

Tsunade cleared her throat throwing a scroll towards Asuma who read the content and nodded.

Tsunade spoke, "Team Asuma plus Naruto are to escort Rei Kichiko and Muin Kichiko to the Land of Spring. This is a B rank mission. They are quite wealthy and one of the important traders between both villages. The treaty is new, expect rebellious attackers. It should take 1 week to the most completing the misson. You leave anytime today. Dismissed."

The team nodded and bowed leaving the office.

Asuma started instructing, "You all have 2 hours to pack. You guys already heard what Tsunade-sama said, pack accordingly and meet at the South gate." he lit his cigarette and shunshinned out of sight.

Naruto stopped the team before they could leave, "Wait, could you guys come 15 minutes early? It'd be better if I know how you work and I can prepare myself accordingly."

Shikamaru smirked seeing the professional and sensible side of the blonde, it was unnecessary they all could adapt to each other fine enough in other teams but this was Ino-Shika-Cho trio and their teamwork is lengendary since their ancestors, "Mendokuse.." Chouji and Ino nodded and the team left while Naruto shunshin back to his home.

Packing the essentials, a few books and a couple of bento in respective seals he sealed the house again and headed towards the South gate.

He didn't have to wait much for the team as before he headed towards the gate, he had met up with Iruka informing him about the mission. Team Asuma minus Asuma Sarutobi arrived only after 5 minutes of wait.

The team started preparing, analyzing and stratergiesing the mission and placement.

As soon as they were done with the professional talk they conversed casually, Ino hugged an arm of Naruto thoroughly enjoying his confusion and discomfort. The boy was Uke material alright.

"Don't you look good Naruto-kun. I must say I'm glad for your wardrobe change. There's finally a man with fashion sense." She flicked her ponytail haughtyly throwing a saucy look at her team mates.

Naruto blushed and then chuckled while running a hand through his hair in dashing way and winked at her playfully. "Of course Ino-chan, someone had to step up their game."

She squealed, "I definitely like this you better!" and she did, being the daughter of the head of Yamanaka Clan she had always practiced reading people in academy (when she wasn't fawning over Sasuke) but somehow she could never decipher Naruto. He showed people that he was an open book but honestly she could never read him. She always felt as if Naruto was just letting people know what he wanted them to know, all while maintaining the act of loudmouthed idiot who can't keep his mouth shut. It always felt like there was an invisible white wall protecting him and the Naruto in academy was fake. This Naruto didn't give that feeling. True she still couldn't read him but right now his white wall wasn't surrounding him on whole and instead letting others know of the real Naruto. She could conclude within her mind that Naruto was letting and giving people an opportunity to get to know a part of the real him and damn did she like the challenge.

"Maa."

"Mendokuse blondes.. "

"Oh, I remember I wanted to ask you. You bought a lot of seeds and other equipments from the shop not long back, what's the deal?"

"Eh? Oh! I am growing my own garden ttebayo."

"Really? I didn't know you were interested."

"Gardening is onna my hobby Dattebayo!"

"Wow. We should hang out sometime soon, I could give you tips and such and I'm definitely taking you for shopping!"

"As you say Ino-chan." Naruto smiled at her softly and for a minute she felt like she was talking to a brother she never had. She blushed lightly and smiled back at him. She really liked this Naruto. She hadn't been the best to him during their childhood but here he was acting like she had never berated him, making her feel like family with that smile she was envying and mesmerizing at the same time.

"Anyways Naruto, why aren't you with your team?" Ino couldn't help but ask.

"I am on solo for now." He answered easily.

"Why?" she frowned. She wasn't aware of this, Sakura hadn't mentioned anything like it.

Before Naruto could answer Shikamaru spoke, "Hokage sama must be observing if we all can adjust with each other in new situations as teams."

Naruto glanced at Shikamaru and smiled gratefully. Ino seemingly satisfied took that as an answer.

Not much later Team Asuma's squad leader and the clients arrived. Briefing and introductions later the squad set out.

The clients were civilized enough to not cause any extra trouble for our fellow ninjas. The mission was completed without much trouble. The group worked efficiently with each other. They made a deadly squad alright. It wasn't common for a Shinobi to reach the level of comfort when with Ino-Shika-Cho trio because their bond was much stronger. They were well acquainted with each before academy. But Naruto had worked alongside them efficiently and they all had enjoyed it, it was refreshing. The squad was happy with their mission success.

Naruto while on the mission, in break time was alert for possible threats also working on seals. He had a few theories noted down which would need more studying and experimenting but this was hard work. But one of reason why Naruto loved seals was because they were unpredictable, just like people called him oftenly. After all he accidentally had created a few seals that turned out to be amazing in these last few months. One of them was total paralysation seal which was supposed to be immobilizing seal but nevertheless Naruto was very happy with the new creation.

After submitting the mission report the team was departing when Shikamaru drawled to Naruto, "Mendokuse woman was asking about you before we left for the escort. You should come for dinner tonight, she would make steak."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "I'll get fresh and be there."

"Let's hang out soon Naruto." Ino said and Chouji nodded.

"Sure guys." Naruto smiled.

Shikamaru nodded back and that separated to their respective paths.

The dinner went great, they all fit well just like a family and Naruto couldn't be happy enough. He sure saw Shikamaru as his brother and he knew Shikamaru saw him the same. The elder Nara duo were just glad that they could help the only son of their deceased friends and not to mention they loved the young Uzumaki as their own. The Nara family had learned during the dinner that Naruto was aware of his heritage and was currently residing in his family's mansion.

The following 7 weeks continued to go by something like that. He was added as a plus one on a few Chunin and Genin teams, Team Kurenai and also Gai's.

Naruto helped Hinata gaining more self confidence. He had obliviously, totally by accident, played match maker between the Inuzuka and Hyuga. His clumsy feet had bumped Hinata and Kiba in a much compromising position, Hinata had fallen on top of Kiba forcing their lips to attach. And as if that wasn't embarrassing enough, Naruto had casually proceeded, in an attempt to subdue the tension, to voice Kiba's feelings known.

"Well, on the bright side, Hinata-chan if it makes you feel any better, Kiba has always had a crush on you."

Hinata, noticing that her crush was no where near sad and was somehow even trying to get them together, had accepted that he was not interested in her and would never be. The way he brushed aside the accidental kiss was a brutal slap but she hadn't expected him to accept her anyway. She had, after a chat with Kiba, decided to try dating the Inuzuka.

Shino and Naruto were on respective terms. Kurenai had helped Naruto with his Genjutsu arsenal, giving him helpful tips which he was really grateful for. Not to mention their assigned mission was completed with positive results.

Team Gai and Naruto finished their mission on a positive note. They were already experienced with working together, they had established a strong friendship and respectful comradery.

He was on Level 5 of Fuinjutsu already, not yet master in that level but close.

The theories he had noted down were complicated. He had thoroughly read them carefully to design a counter for the 'Curse seal of Heaven' and he had to master his Level on much higher level before he could make one. He could not just up and blindly charge when working with seals, at least not this one. Obviously this was a nasty seal and he would need to put a lot of effort in creating a counter seal, he definitely was not going to abandon it or work carelessly. That's why he focused on his Fuinjutsu now. He just had to stay a little more patient. Orochimaru had this coming since he had put the plan of using Sasuke's body as a vessel.

He had been working on other seal which didn't really shock him as he was quite disgusted with the use of it. The Hyuga's side branch 'Caged Bird' seal and he was sure he was near his goal to free the personal curse seal of the side branch of Hyuga.

After those 7 weeks, Naruto had again asked Tsunade to grant him some leave. Tsunade had contemplated but agreed. Naruto just had informed her that he was going to work on a jutsu and it would need his full concentration. Seeing the serious and determined expression had brought a fond look in her eyes and she had said, it was fine but he had to come to her if he needed help.

For the next few weeks, nearly a month, Naruto had all but gone to Kami knows where.

Naruto had started working on completing his Rasengan. He had decided he would add his main element to it. After asking a little help from Asuma-sensei about a few exercises to control his Futon element further, he had started working on his Rasengan. Asuma had jokingly said if he really wanted to control his Wind chakra on a really high level, he should try cutting the waterfall in two. Naruto had blinked at him and grinned, and before Asuma could say that though it was a possibility he might need help, the boy had vanished leaving behind nothing but chakra infused smoke and leaves.

Naruto had gone to his favorite place, the waterfall and using Doton element had created two pillars on each side of the waterfall and a horizontal surface, all in all a bridge so he could try cutting the water current in the middle part.

When he had begun training with his enormous amount of clones, he had noticed the clones were accidentally tapping Kurama's chakra. He had asked the fox if he had anything to do with that but the fox had denied saying that Naruto was channeling a lot of chakra and because his own chakra is now mixed with his host, he is unconsciously tapping both their chakras. Naruto had frowned, he wanted to try this on his own. Seeing his host put out Kurama had offered that he could try to keep his chakra at bay from flowing in Naruto's normal chakra which had brightened said boy's sour mood instantly. After that the legendary fox had to sacrifice his sleep and be attentive to Naruto's activity. Whenever Naruto would accidentally channel Kurama's chakra, said fox would instantly stop and retract the flow. Because Kurama had been attentive at all times he could even help the boy from falling to ground barely conscious because of his exhaustion, when he felt Naruto loosing consciousness he would take over and set the boy's body towards safety after feeding and hydrating. The boy would always forget to eat and drink when he was determined to do something. So, Naruto along with help from Kurama and copies of himself had completed the Rasengan.

Finally, he was successful in adding his element to Rasengan and the destruction left him in awe. But upon seeing the effect on himself after using 2 complete 'Rasenshuriken', as he dubbed it, he was quiet sad.

If not full access to Kurama's chakra and abnormal healing ability he wouldn't have been able to be continue as a Shinobi or worse, would have ended up dead.

Tsunade had bluntly forbidden him to use his now complete S-rank jutsu, Rasenshuriken ever and Naruto had solemnly accepted but let's just say Naruto even after apparent changes was still not someone to back down just as easily. He was determined to find a way to use the jutsu without causing any harm to himself, Believe it!

In this month of his intense training, he had also instructed Konohamaru about Rasengan. He wanted his little protegé to start working on it. The boy was just the same age when he had first learnt Rasengan and he had absolute faith in him. The blonde knew that the brunette would be able to complete it.

He hadn't been wrong. His little apprentice had not only mastered his one signature jutsu but both. Granted he didn't have as much chakra as Naruto but he still had made quite an impressive amount of clones. And the boy was still 12, even grown Jounin have difficulty maintaining the A-rank jutsu; Kage Bunshin. Needless to say he had been proud.

It had taken him a week to fully recover from the damage inflicted on his arm, so he had indulged himself in deep thinking.

His mind was running over on a lot things lately, he had voiced his goal to his parents they had given him their blessings. His first priority though, was saving Sasuke. Everything aside, he knew he couldn't help Sasuke and that fact ate him from inside. But too hell if he was going to back down. He had a promise to keep and a friend to save.

Uchiha Massacre was another trouble in his mind, albeit the fact Itachi Uchiha is one in a millinea prodigy he could not accept that he single handedly killed the whole clan of elite Shinobi that wielded the infamous Sharingan.

Something was so not right here. If he was so strong, why just massacre his own clan and not any other, there was also the fact that no ANBU was no where near sight and he fled without difficulties.

He had heard from Teuchi and read in the journal of his parents that the older Uchiha was a kind, hard working and deserving boy (now man).

What made him snap, if he could say so, was a mystery.

If he was out of his senses, as many had voiced it, why not kill his own brother?

If he was so ruthless that he didn't spare his own parents, why not his younger brother?

Sasuke had never talked about the topic, it was a really sensitive subject and he couldn't blame him for not sharing.

Another disturbing thought, Danzo.

Keeping an active spy under the nose of Hokage without the ANBU around not being able to sense was scary as well as impressive and he definitely needed to do something about that. Him with Jiraiya would take care about the seals of course but he needed to infiltrate the ROOT headquarters.

He was great in stealth but for safety measures he would ask Kurama for help.

He had several questions about his own Sharingan look-a-like which would sometime change into something else, before he could make what it is it would go back to being three white dots. He was really confused about it. His father had no clue which was simply stated that his father didn't possess that or any particular dojutsu. He couldn't have developed it himself, there must be history relating to it that could shed some light.

Maybe he could actually put the idea he had in mind to work? What was there to loose right now anyway? And it's not like he won't be returning, he just needed information and answers for himself. He also wanted to visit Uzushiogakure. Maybe he should think more about it.

There is also the fact, his along with Kurama and other fellow Jinchurikis and Bijus' lives are in danger.

The Akatsuki is after Jinchurikis and Biju.

What for?

Who knew.

The mere fact, Ichibi if let loose could destroy a whole village in a matter of minutes while trying to be restrained, who could imagine what will happen if all nine meet together. The thought was absolutely terrifying. He could only imagine the worst. The world somehow could be at stake for all he knew.

He recalled his promise to Kurama, he had rough ideas on seals that could help him come out and keep them connected at the same time but he still had to modify it. One of the reasons he had to set out his plan of traveling for a while in action.

If Jiraiya could shed some light with new information about Akatsuki it would help a lot, he concluded.

***-***

_Gaki - Brat_

_Nindou - Ninja way_

_Mendokuse - Troublesome_


	10. Chapter 9

**Third Person POV ~**

So many thoughts, so many things to do, so many doubts, so many questions yet there answers were to nearly none.

Naruto sighed heavily.

He needed to relax, that's what Kurama had been saying. But he couldn't, how could he? With all the problems and possibilities actually floating around him how could he just relax?

Sasuke.

Uchiha Massacre.

ROOT.

Danzo.

Akatsuki.

Counter seals.

He just wasn't strong enough or he wasn't trying enough. The thought of some ROOT shinobi sneakily attacking Tsunade and succeeding, no his paranoid mind just wasn't helping.

What was he supposed to do?

He needed to vent or at least talk out some doubts or just talk to someone.

**Naruto POV ~**

**_"Hmm. Kit, I think we should talk. I have a few doubts myself too but maybe we can deduce to some answer of sort about your dojutsu. I've been trying to pinpoint what exactly it is but I still am not sure."_** A heavy voice echoed through my mind.

This definitely has my interest.

I sat in meditation pose, closed my eyes and feeling a familiar tug in my mind I arrived in my mindscape. Kurama was lazily lying on the grass field but I could see the contemplative gaze. I nodded.

"Go on. You have my attention."

He eyed me for a second then closed his eyes sighing, the heavy exhale messing my hair, he opened his eyes again and began speaking.

**_"You remind me of my father. The one who created the ninshu. The father of all nine biju."_**

Confused but somehow I felt proud, it did sound like a compliment after all. I looked at him quizzically and gestured him to continue.

**_"Well I guess I should give you a history lesson. Not many know of or think of him as a myth. My father, Rikudou Sennin, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. He was the founder of ninshu which led to the creation of ninja world. He was the son of Kaguya Otsutsuki and alongside his fraternal twin brother, Hamura, were the first to be born with the same powerfulchakra as their mother. Together, he and his brother defeated their mother, who had become the terrifying Juubi, by combining with the Shinju, in battle andsealed the powerful beast within himself, thus making Hagoromo the firstjinchuriki._**

**_He was really kind, actually both the brothers were. They cared deeply for their mother but they realized she wasn't a good person they thought her to be. She had the whole world under Mugen Tsukuyomi and was being fed by the sacrificed humans chakra that was linked to the Shinju._**

**_Kaguya was later sealed in the moon, Father stayed on Earth and Uncle left to reside on moon to take care or watch upon their mother. Kaguya, till date no one knows where she originally came from. She possessed Byakugan originally and a combination of Sharingan and Rinnegan after she ate the fruit from Shinju. The Rinnegan also is said to be a myth but is not."_** Kurama informed and eyed me giving me a moment to register the information. Sure I have read books. I definitely have read about the Sage Of Six Paths but also I thought of him as a myth. Now that I know he was real I wanted to know more about all of them. Of course Kurama didn't like much to talk but both of them needed this. If he said he saw his father in him, this was far above any compliment he had ever received.

I sat down against a tree near the fox facing him.

I nodded ready to gain more knowledge that somehow no book could enlighten me with.

**_"When Father became the jinchuriki of Jubi, he received his purple Rinnegan and a combination of Sharingan and Rinnegan, it looked something like a third eye on forehead, red, rings like Rinnegan but also had the tomoes. Hamura was the one blessed with pure Byakugan. Father was a really kind and someone always ready to help, just like you Naruto." _**He said in rare show of affection with a slight smile and continued,**_ "You don't need to know everything about his life. I'll tell you, the way you're currently planning to travel actually gives me nostalgia. I remember it as being a part of 10 tails. He wanted to travel to spread his knowledge while you want to gain. That's a little different but somehow same because knowing you, you wouldn't hold back if you see someone in need like Father and I am honestly grateful that you aren't going berserk hungry for power."_** I nodded slightly, really thankful but solemn because I knew what he meant. **_"Upon reaching his old age, he could no longer carry the Juubi. And the Juubi was terrifyingly powerful. So he decided to split us in 9 parts. That's how we were created."_**

He continued,**_ "Father had two sons. One became his successor and other jealous of the formers' success. You see the one that succeded was not so great in the beginning but he was a kind hearted ningen, was helping everyone or anyone and believed working together was what was true strength. The latter, who didn't succeed was a prodigy, he was someone who created ninjutsu and was naturally really talented but very arrogant and solo worker. Does this remind you of someone?"_**

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Me and Sasuke, isn't it? We're just like them. In a way at least."

He snorted and nodded, **_"One was a Senju Clan ancestor and other was the one that awakened the pure Sharingan. Hence, the Uchiha Clan ancestor."_**

Interesting.

"Is this why I feel his consciousness, like ttebayo.. connected to me?"

He nodded, **_"Could be."_**

"Did the Senju guy have any dojutsu?" I couldn't help but ask.

He took a minute to answer, **_"Asura? No. Not that I know of. The only one with a dojutsu was Indra, and that being those blasted eyes, Sharingan."_**

I laid my head back and massage my temple, "I am aware Uzumaki are blood relatives of Senju. But my Sharingan look-a-like is not how I have seen of Sasuke or Kakashi. Do you have any thoughts about it?"

He stretched and yawned, **_"I am doubtful myself. Still, I am sure it will not be the same as that Uchiha ningen or Hatake-no-gaki eyes. What you have is different. It is definitely not Sharingan. You do not have their blood. Who knows maybe one day you will get your answers and so will I. I talked to you about this so that you have at least some lead towards your answers."_**

I nodded. "Well then, I'll take your leave Kurama. You should rest. Arigatou for all the information. You were a great help."

He wrapped one of his tail around me and eyed me then ruffled my hair softly with another huffing. I chuckled at him and faded away returning back to my consciousness.

I should freshen up. I guess a little stroll around village wouldn't hurt. I've been working nonstop. Maybe I'll head over to my old apartment today. Make lunch, refresh old memories. I don't have any missions for a few days after all, a little rest would do me a favor.

**Third Person POV ~**

After few relaxing hours spent in village strolling, Naruto was in his old apartment shirtless just wearing grey sweatpants. Humming softly and swaying hips lightly, cooking dinner.

Meanwhile...

**Hokage Tower ~**

Tsunade had summoned Team Kakashi with Yamato for a mission. She was contemplating whether or not to add Naruto with them. He had proved himself and completed every mission assigned without complaining with every other team she added him with, also showed good leadership.

Finally she made a decision.

"Team Kakashi" she addressed "this mission is sort of a vacation. To strengthen the alliance there will be exchange of at least two teams apart from the village ambassador. Your team is the first to act upon this. Also, along with this you have to deliver a scroll directly to the Kazekage and return back when you receive a reply. You may leave tomorrow." Tsunade spoke.

The team nodded and Kakashi grabbed the scroll thrown towards him in mid air.

"Oh and you will have a plus one in your team." Tsunade continued.

"Plus one Tsunade-sama? Who is it?" Kakashi spoke lazily.

"Naruto. Inform him about the mission. He had no missions for a few days so he wouldn't show his face to me. Dismissed." Tsunade answered.

She might have forgotten a little detail that he lives in the Namikaze's now and only a handful of people could enter the compound.

(*sigh* Tsunade..)

Sakura was about to volunteer and talk to Naruto but before she could say anything, Kakashi spoke, "I'll go and inform him. Be at the North gate tomorrow at 08:00. Ja ne!"

And just like that, Kakashi poofed away leaving behind nothing but leaves and smoke. The rest members of team Kakashi just blinked and shrugged. Oh well.

**Naruto's Apartment ~**

Naruto felt a slight spike of chakra getting closer and tensed slightly but upon recognizing, loosened up but still stayed on guard.

Kakashi arrived at the apartment that used to be a trash chute and now was completely opposite and quiet empty. He crouched on the window sill and observed the apartment, it was obviously cleaner than it had ever been, there was new furniture, painted walls and it looked lively than it had ever been but he could not understand why was the apartment empty. He couldn't see bundles of clothes, there weren't any plants that he knew were supposed to be in the blonde's apartment, he knew Naruto loves plants. The smell around the apartment confirmed that Naruto hadn't been in the place for long. Still in thought he gazed around more and his eyes landed on Naruto.

He could not decide if Kami was showering blessings on him or was playing with his emotions. Surprisingly, he hadn't seen Naruto since his birthday night and now suddenly he gets added on the team for more than a week and now he is blessed with a sight that he wished he had his Sharingan out to capture in his memory forever. He was trying his best to push down his perverted thoughts but his mind just wouldn't stop. He was a healthy man and the blonde was, unsurprisingly, attractive. And all that skin on display while the blonde performed domestic chores was awakening things and thoughts that shouldn't. Really shouldn't. Naruto was shirtless, his back towards the window, cooking.

Naruto turned around, didn't give a single movement to express his surprise, which Kakashi assumed, he wasn't.

Kakashi drawled his hand in air for a lazy wave and greeted cheerfully, "Yo!"

Naruto gave him a gentle closed eye smile in reply and said softly, "Hey sensei."

Really, Kakashi's heart shouldn't have clenched at that sight.

Pushing all his rather questionable feelings, Kakashi could only stare how mature and beautiful his student has become.

Naruto had his bangs pinned with a set of pink hair clips, shirtless and a pair of grey sweat pants hanging low on his waist, one or two centimeters lower and he would've been able to see his ass crack. He took in a shaky breath at that thought.

His body was more defined than the last time he had seen, the 6 pack abs were way more visible and he could also see the sharp V-line clearly.

His cheeks didn't have chubbiness, the whiskers only enhancing the beauty, that was one Uzumaki Naruto. His jawline was sharper, hair longer but not like Minato, he did not have eartails, eyes like always sparkling with mischief, curiosity, innocence and wonder. His smile was so kind, Kakashi was subconsciously reminded of Minato and Kushina. Kakashi smiled to himself thinking that. Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee-san would have been proud how their son had grown up to be.

Naruto turned towards the kitchen again and served food in two plates. He walked towards Kakashi with plates in his hands and asked, "Why don't you join me for dinner tteba?"

The ex-anbu nodded absently and slipped in the apartment soundlessly and sat beside him.

Naruto smiled looking at Kakashi then blindfolded himself. "Enjoy the dinner please."

Kakashi watched with pride and wonder at the same time as the blonde blindfolded himself. He could just smile how Naruto had grown into such a fine man. Naruto was always thinking about others before himself but the way he expressed now, so calmly, it is soothing. Naruto has changed. No, Naruto has grown up.

Both muttered a "Itadakimasu." simultaneously.

The dinner was silent but there was no awkward air between the pair.

After finishing up the dinner while Naruto was cleaning the mess he finally asked, "It's not like I don't appreciate your company ttebayo but I have to ask, did you need something from me, Kakashi?"

Kakashi chuckled. He absentmindedly noted how his name had lacked the usual 'sensei' from it and again, he absentmindedly noted how he really didn't mind, "We have a mission tomorrow. Sunakagakure, scroll delivery A rank. It is also somewhat like a vacation for us. Possibly more than a week. Tsunade-sama asked one of the team member to inform you, you are our plus one."

By the end of explanation Naruto had finished and was facing Kakashi and listening carefully. He nodded thoughtfully. Before Kakashi could continue an ANBU with Cat mask appeared. She nodded her head towards Kakashi to which he mimicked the gesture in reply.

She then proceeded to talk to Naruto, "Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama has asked to inform you that Jiraiya-sama has arrived."

Naruto nodded, "Arigatou Anbu-san." and handed her a white lily flower with a grin.

The Anbu took the Lilly and questioned, "What is this for Uzumaki-san?"

His grin didn't falter, "No reason. It would look nice on you. Your brown hair compliments the color of the flower."

If the female ANBU wasn't blushing before seeing the appearance of the blonde, she sure as hell was now.

Kakashi couldn't see if the woman was blushing or not before. After all the mask hid it all but he noticed how her ear tips turned pink. She was definitely blushing now and Kakashi was amused. The blonde had just made an ANBU blush. She nodded respectfully to both and shunshin out of the apartment silently.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and then is when, under Kakashi's gaze he saw his own reflection and flushed in embarrassment.

Naruto finally noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and squeaked adorably. He padded frantically around the apartment looking for his shirt. Kakashi noticed, his movements were still soundless and graceful. The young man would be great for stealth, Kakashi noted. Kakashi could only watch in amusement at how cute that squeak and fluster was. He chuckled.

"Go-gomenas-sai sensei. I di-didn't notice until now I w-wasn't wearing a sh-shirt." Naruto appologiesed stuttering heavily not meeting the Jounin's eye, now completely dressed but still a bit of pink adorning his cheeks. Kakashi waved his hand in dismissal.

Kakashi was still staring and feeling an eye, Kakashi's eye on him, he covered his face with his palms and blushed in a beautiful shade of red.

"Ka-kas-kakash-h-hi y-you-you're sta-staring." Naruto managed to squeak out stuttering.

Kakashi could feel blood rushing to his face and head at how cute the blonde was and at that moment he was more than thankful of his mask that hid it. He chuckled softly and Naruto blushed harder, he was most likely looking like a tomato with blonde top instead of green.

"Hai hai. See you tomorrow morning at 08:00 hours at the North gate." Kakashi spoke softly bending further lightly to match the height of the younger with his hands resting on hips, his face leaning closer to Naruto. The blonde was still the short one in his age group and it just increased his cuteness. Naruto gulped visibly and stared in Kakashi's eye with innocence and amazement. Kakashi stayed in the same position and eyed the blonde more than he intended to. His flushed skin, sparkling big beautiful blue eyes and slightly parted lips. Kakashi could feel his face heating up again so he moved back to ruffle Naruto's hair which he noticed was shinnier and softer than it used to be.

Naruto smiled shyly, "G-good night Kaka-sensei. See you tomorrow tteba."

Kakashi returned the smile with his eye curving in a happy crescent and waved good bye. With that he leapt out of the window just the way he had entered and walked away.

***-***

_Shinju - Good Tree_

_Juubi - Ten Tails_

_Gomenasai - Sorry_

_Itadakimasu - Prayer said before eating food._

_Arigatou - Thank you _


	11. Chapter 10

**Third Person POV ~**

Naruto was still blushing furiously. He placed his hand on his chest where his heart was, it was beating so fast Naruto thought it would Kaboom! any minute. He had no idea why his body was reacting this way. Perhaps because he was half naked almost the entire time Kakashi was here? But this wasn't the first time he walked in front of Kakashi without a shirt on. Then why?

It was so frustrating to think about all this so he decided he would think about it later. Much later. He took deep breaths to calm himself.

Composing himself in a minute and making himself look presentable, he shunshin near the Hokage tower and jumped, landing on the window sill.

He saw his favorite elders. One was firmly sitting on her Hokage seat with a serious gaze scribbling on one of the papers piled at her desk and the other was lazily leaning on a wall with arms crossed over his chest.

He greeted them from the window itself. "Yo! Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama." he nodded respectfully and enjoyed the wide eyed reaction he received from Jiraiya.

Yeah yeah Naruto and respect.. Of course he'll receive such reaction. Sigh.

"Who are you and what did you do to my gaki!?" Jiraiya snarled playfully.

Tsunade and Naruto chuckled.

"How have you been? Did you actually work for once or did you waste all your time on 'research'?" Naruto asked with mock innocence.

Jiraiya boinked on Naruto's head when he landed in front of the duo, "And I thought you finally learnt to respect elders!"

"Ouch!" Naruto murmured rubbing his head.

"Okay you two, time for business. Naruto if I'm not wrong you have mission in the morning and Jiraiya you've just come back and in couple days are going off again and Naruto won't be back before that so we need to talk. Take a seat." Tsunade ordered authoritively.

Both taking a seat respectfully before their Kage, all three turned into their business mode.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both activated silence and privacy seals of their own this time as Tsunade had indicated to Jiraiya about it before Naruto came. The ANBU were already out and no ROOT Shinobi was present so the meeting began.

"Naruto, proceed." Tsunade ordered.

With a nod Naruto started speaking, "I have become friends with my biju. I met my parents in my mindscape, apparently Tou-chan left some of his and Kaa-chan's chakra in the seal so if something wrong were to happen, they could help. Well I didn't need it that way so we just talked.. They love me, ttebayo? Said they are proud of me." Naruto wiped a tear that rolled down his cheeks. Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes softened hearing that.

Naruto continued, "So since me and Kurama, the Kyuubi that is, have started working together, my senses have become stronger than before. That's, I guess is all about me. Now onto what we need to talk about Jiraiya-sama, I informed and presented Tsunade a proof that Ne organization is still active and it has been, behind the back of the Sandaime Hokage who ordered to abandon it and to the present Hokage who was kept in dark. They have a seal placed on their tongues to prevent them from speaking out any details of Danzo if one of them were to get caught. The second matter is, you will change the seals all around the Hokage office, I am not sure if they are tampered or not but one cannot just wait for something to happen when it's about Danzo. Make sure you make it in such a way that in case it were to be tampered, either you or Tsunade or both are alerted. Thirdly, I have something in mind for the organization but I will talk about that after you answer a few questions of mine." He explained professionally.

Jiraiya nodded seriously, "Is your seal okay? Want me to check? Just in case."

"No it's fine, don't worry about that." Naruto answered.

"Did you raise any suspicion to Danzo about you knowing all of this?" Jiraiya questioned.

"No, I managed to knock the Shinobi out, Tsunade-sama put him in a genjutsu that showed him that myself and her were having a casual conversation and I helped to make sure he could not detect." Naruto answered.

"I see. How come you could get that information out of him?" Jiraiya questioned intrigued.

"I checked his memories. It's not like the Yamanaka's clan jutsu, it's different because being a jinchuriki I have a subconscious and conscious body active differently. Keeping that in mind and with Kurama's help I could slow down the time in my subconscious, I created a seal that could invade a mind. In real world it only took me 2 seconds while in there it had been over an hour. It is still new and needs more work and also takes a lot of toll on my body, I suffer from fatigue mentally and physically. Well, I could not gather much information, just the hideout and that, he was the one assigned to keep an eye on Tsunade and report everything to Danzo. I could not get information about the seal placed on them though. Still I have a plan to work on it."

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade were highly impressed of their favorite gaki.

Tsunade nodded still in thought, Naruto after a pause continued, "Jiraiya-sama, I need to know a few things so that I can start proceeding any of my plans accordingly."

Jiraiya and Tsunade both rose an eyebrow at that.

"What plans?" Tsunade asked.

"Ah. Well, I will tell you after I get information or else whatever I wish to say can wait or may eventually go vain." Naruto replied vaguely.

_'The boy is really smart. Of course he has something in mind. And I have never once doubted his ability so why not?'_ were the thoughts of the two present Sannin.

"I see. Ask him then Naruto." Tsunade said.

"What is the update on Akatsuki?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya stilled, Jiraiya looked at him seriously, contemplating whether or not reveal the information, he sighed _'might as well'_, taking a deep breath Jiraiya spoke, "We have 2 more years according to the new intel. What information I have is not certain if we have 2 whole years or not but it is certain that at least will be more than a year. There is still not any information about their hideouts or whereabouts. Just the info we already had. They perform their jobs in a team of two."

Nodding Naruto asked one more question, "Any update on Orochimaru or Sasuke?"

Jiraiya sighing shook his head negative, "The jutsu is supposed to happen in 13 upmost but with a little stretch 14 months the maximum. I have found 2 abandoned labs that certainly belonged to Orochimaru at one point of time. Other than that nothing."

Naruto massaged his temple with two fingers, his thumb supporting his jaw which reminded the two sennin of Minato, he used to do the same when he was in deep thought.

Naruto spoke again sighing effectively bringing the other two occupants of office out of their thoughtful reverie, "I see. What one of the plans I have is, I wish to collect more information about Danzo and proofs against him. Yes, I have seen memories of a member but we don't have any solid proof. The organization I think, should be given a choice whether they wish to stay ANBU or ROOT. ANBU however is under the Hokage's command but RoOT will be under yours Jiraiya-sama. They could be great asset for your spy network and hopefully they might get a life as human beings instead of being emotionless tools."

Taken aback the mentioned duo sat in silence thinking over the idea.

_'Smart was a subtle way to describe him. This boy... He will achieve great things.'_ The Sennin duo mused proudly.

"How do you plan to collect information about Danzo? Have you made plans already?" Tsunade asked.

"Hmm... Rough ones, yes. I am aware Jiraiya-sama can't stay for long and of course this mission will take time so what I suggest is I along with a team that I choose, do it. I am really good in stealth. I have always been since I was a kid. And the team that I have in mind is sharp, I am certain they wouldn't fail either of us. Of course I know you wouldn't assign me such an important mission just because I say so but we cannot trust anyone else for now. This shall stay discreet. The members I choose will be informed directly from me and when I have briefed them, we can have a meeting. Tsunade-sama, trust me you will be happy with the choices I have in mind and as for me, you can assign me stealth and information gathering missions beforehand this particular one to check if I am capable of what I claimed." Naruto explained.

The two remaining loyal members of Denketsu Sennin sat in silence, the idea was perceptive. Naruto was good with finding loyal people and if he couldn't find them he will make them loyal to him unconsciously. The question was who the members will be?

"Have you decided a time limit?"

"No. We need to take this slow for now. I discovered the ROOT member not too long ago and we need to feign obliviousness and play our parts as of coincidences. This information gathering will be a long process, after that it is easy. You as the Hokage can punish him the way you seem worthy or, I don't like the idea of killing but there are exceptions at times, you can order an assassination mission."

"I think the plan is good Tsunade hime. Of course after he has his ends covered and his selected team is ready we can check for any plot holes if there are any."

"I agree."

Naruto hummed in approval. His body was still tense, there was still something unsaid. Jiraiya and Tsunade noticed, they glanced at each other.

"What else is there on your mind Naruto? I know you are thinking about something that you aren't saying." Tsunade said.

"Well, I want to travel out of the Land of Fire. Now that we have some time before Sasuke, Orochimaru or Akatsuki make a move I was planning to travel. Alone. I will send you letters about my whereabouts time to time so if you wish you can assign me missions outside the village but I have personal agendas I wish to take care of ttebayo." Naruto answered, ready to convince his grandparents figures someway or the other.

Said pair stared at the golden boy critically.

Tsunade frowned and broke the tense silence, "How long?"

"I.. Not much ..I guess tteba." Naruto replied softly.

"Is something wrong here Naruto? Why sudden urge to leave?" Jiraiya asked his godson worried.

Said godson shook his head, "No, Ero-sennin everything is fine. I think I.. Just.. I don't know how to explain. I want some time to myself outside this place. You both know how I have been treated in the village since I was born" _'Well at least half of it.'_ Naruto added in his mind, "and now suddenly they stare at me, they always have I know but somehow it's different now. I haven't done anything to gain their approval yet they view me with different eyes, many are still dark but it's a different emotion I can't comprehend. I don't know how or why. I just know it's different. I need to get out of this place and think about a few things. I feel a little cooped up here. Please I will be safe I promise dattebayo." he finished with a pleading-puppy-out-of-food-and-needs-your-love look.

Tsunade nodded grimly, "I'll think about it and answer you when you return from your mission. Also, Naruto we're sorry for not telling you about your parents."

"It's alright, 'Nade. Mou 'Raiya don't look so sad would ya? It's alright you two Dattebayo." Naruto spoke evenly smiling brightly.

Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair fondly and Tsunade smiled back.

Tsunade sighed and took out her sake bottle, she eyed Naruto for a brief second and snorted. She filled three cups of sake, passing one to Jiraiya and one to Naruto while while keeping one herself. "Have a drink." She smirked ordering Naruto. Jiraiya grinned and Naruto shrugged eyeing his favorite elders. "I have such badass family." he muttered before downing the whole cup in one go. The Sennin chuckled. "Ah! This is good. The burning down the throat feels nice."

"I think I have finally found a drinking partner." Tsunade said happily and Jiraiya shook his head.

"Well then Naruto you should rest for the night. I believe you have a mission tomorrow. Stay safe gaki."

Naruto nodded and grinned, "I will, have a good night you two. Ja ttebayo!" with that Naruto shunshin back to his old apartment.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were still seated, nursing their cups with a serious expression gracing their features again.

"What's up with the 'Sama'?"

"A habit he seemed to have developed. He speaks formally in serious situations, almost forgets his verbal tic."

"I see. What do you think about the traveling part?"

"He is more than capable. I don't doubt his survival instinct and after all he has grown so much, it's only fair we do give him some time to collect himself. He has traveled with you, I'm sure he knows what he's asking for." Tsunade answered, a slight smile on her face.

"Do you really think he will be okay? I can see the changes in him but I can't help but worry, after all he's still a kid. He doesn't know much." Jiraiya spoke contemplating.

"You don't know how much he has grown up. What you saw during this meeting of ours, it was an example. A small one at that. He knows when to take things seriously and acts accordingly. He has shown great skills in leadership as well. He is almost an all rounder. He can even perform Medical ninjutsu! He likes to read now and he has mostly come back from his missions unscratched after he started working on himself. I do want to give him a chance." Tsunade replied proudly.

Jiraiya smiled, "I see. Then I trust your judgement Hime."

Tsunade smiled back and just like that Jiraiya's serious aura slipped and his goofy personality took over. He rubbed his palms together as if plotting something evil with a lecherous grin screaming 'pervert' on his face, "Now then, it's time for me to go do some research. Some round and juicy boo-"

Jiraiya could not complete the sentence without an injury, after all he was sitting in front of Tsunade. The moment Jiraiya's face split in half with that perverted grin, she had a vein popping up on her temple, furrowed eyebrows and a fist in the air ready to punch something out of the oblivion. That something being the white haired man himself.

And that is how, kids, Jiraiya-sama flew out of the Hokage tower and landed dashing through several trees and broke a wall near an onsen in a not so graceful fashion.

Collecting and sealing his stuff from his old apartment Naruto teleported back to his home.

He talked to Kurama for a while about his plans just because he wanted to talk to someone and like always he had no one to talk to apart from his fox, at least not living thing to talk to. Apparently he had a few.. things? he could talk to but today he felt lonely so he wanted to talk to someone who could breathe or reply or question or taunt or scold or laugh or react or just be there... His self made Kaka-sensei plushie or plants couldn't do so, so he decided to talk to Kurama. Said companion wasn't surprised to see an excited blonde kit in his humble den, he had felt his kit's distress and he could clearly see through the cheery facade that like always hid the lonely boy.

Kurama half attentively listened while inwardly thinking how the boy had developed such a mask no ningen could ever see through. Kurama knew the boy's personality was cheerful natrurally but one could never see through the too fake to be true big ass smiles, the boy just wanted recognization, help or perhaps someone for support like he had been for others.

Who would even think, a loudmouth idiot was an understanding boy underneath who understood emotions for almost everyone like no other. An entity like Kyuubi no Kitsune, a being full of hate was one of the many that fell for the innocent boy's innocent words and respected him. Who would have thought huh?

Kurama thought, perhaps, his kit did need some fresh air of freedom and no pressure outside the shameless village. But Kurama knew that Naruto did not really have the luxury of that, at least not in near future. He may, even in 'near future' but sadly that won't last long. Sighing inwardly he gave his full attention to Naruto listening his blabbering and occasionally saying something. His kit was innocent and pure, even a being full of hatred like himself could see it, and he wanted to protect his impossibly pure kit anyhow, somehow.

Naruto and Kurama's relationship was now of best friends since the time he had freed the biju from his cage. So, Kurama could come in and out of the seal if he wanted or Naruto needed him to. But Naruto had plans to make his biju size down so he could move freely without creating any problems. Kurama had suggested Naruto to start training with his demon chakra again because there was a huge possibility of him not being chakra poisoned by his malicious chakra ever again and he would need a huge place for that of course. Naruto had replied, he did not need to right now but soon he will. Perhaps when they leave the village. Naruto was working hard on seals of course but they knew no one had done this; letting a biju shrink in size or even have a ningen looking body before and it will definitely take a lot of time.

After chatting and packing his bag Naruto drifted off to sleep. Starting tomorrow, for almost two weeks he was going to work with his ex team. He wasn't nervous, he was quite confident in his abilities and was aware of the way team 7 worked as well. He just hoped everything goes well.

***-***

_Hime - Princess_


	12. Chapter 11

**Third Person POV ~**

The next morning wasn't so different from usual for Naruto. He woke up, did his morning routine and exercise, some studying, meditation and packed what little was left to pack and as it was almost 08:00, he dashed off to the main gate.

Naruto was the first to arrive, he chatted a little with the gate Chunins effectively brightening their day with his contagious smile. Then arrived Yamato, shortly followed by Sai and then came Sakura. One was quizzically observing Naruto with a blank face; Sai while the other two were in a shocked/surprised stupor by his appearance and demeanour. The three of them observed how visibly different and relaxed Naruto looked and how nicely he was conversing with the Chunin. They also noted how the Chunin were not treating the situation or his change in appearance or behavior as a shock, it looked like they were used to seeing Naruto like this.

And finally after 15 minutes past the meeting time, Kakashi arrived in a normal leaf shunshin.

Briefing their positions and planning their traveling and resting time, Team Kakashi plus Naruto leapt off.

Naruto waved to the gate Chunins, Izumo and Kotetsu bye with a cute smile. Team Kakashi noticed how they sighed dreamily and waved back.

Sai tried to pull a confused face but ended up looking constipated. Yamato was awkwardly observing, Sakura was surprised and Kakashi blinked amused, smiling under his mask. His sensei's son was attractive alright.

Surprisingly Sakura was just observing Naruto and hadn't punched or screeched her questions out of him.

Yet.

The travel would take 4 days with resting time included.

Traveling was going smoothly, dusk broke and the time for first break came.

Kakashi signalled his team to halt and start a camp. He distributed duties, "Sakura prepare dinner, Sai and Tenzou set the tents, I'll collect firewood make fire and Naruto go scout the area and set traps."

They all nodded ready to leave the area and fulfill their assigned duties.

That is when Sakura finally lost control.

"Wait a minute Naruto! What is wrong with you? Why are acting so different? Are you trying to be like.. like..." she trailed off, clearly confused about Naruto, his intentions and her feelings.

Naruto blinked, not understanding where this came from and why would she accuse him of such actions, he understood what or more specifically who she was indicating to but he was sure he wasn't acting anything like the emotionless Uchiha.

Clearly confused why would she think so, he smartly replied with a "Huh?"

Sakura was about to snap again, Sai interrupted, "You look different, act different from when we were on a mission together last time. Are you courting someone, dickless?"

All eyes were on Naruto, he blinked, once, twice and spluttered, "Ehhh!? What gave you an idea like that? And would stop calling me that!"

Sakura snorted, "Like he said idiot, you act different, work different and you are dressing different. Are you really?" she didn't show but was internally hoping Naruto was doing all of this to impress her.

Naruto shook his head, "Whatever gave you the idea I'm different. I'm not courting anyone. And Sai why would you think, 'me dressing and behaving different' as you both are referring would mean I'm courting?"

Sai spoke giving his fake and skin crawl worthy smile with a much matching tone which made Naruto shiver, "I read it in a book. People tend to change their behavior, attitude and clothing style to impress someone they are trying to court."

Naruto snorted, "If I could I would ban you from reading books as such. Kami you are creepy." he shook his head.

After a brief pause he continued shrugging, "If I were trying to court someone, I wouldn't change myself and honestly, I wouldn't approve of anyone who would want to do so just to simply impress someone whose position is uncertain in your life. That's just an unhealthy 'relationship'."

Team Kakashi, apart from Sai, who had a thoughtful gaze, stared bewildered at Naruto and said young man proceeded to walk away towards the depths of trees, now looking ever so nonchalant and graceful that he tended to be. He looked so badass at that moment, it was unbelievable.

Naruto checked the whole area, set basic traps and left a couple of Kage Bunshin as guards and returned to the camp.

By the time Naruto came back, the tents were set and the food was almost done.

They all did small talks while eating.

Sakura spoke, "So Naruto, we don't see you anymore. At least I haven't seen you after that mission report. Do you not meet anyone or go somewhere? And how are your solo missions going?"

"I do meet a few people and go places. My solo and also as a plus one missions are going really well Dattebayo!" Naruto replied with a grin.

Yamato kept a passive expression, Kakashi rose an eyebrow, Sai blinked Sakura frowned at that answer, "Really? Who do you meet? Where do you go? I never saw you neither alone nor with anyone or anywhere."

Naruto tilted his head and replied shrugging, "A few places that I like or have work with. I meet Iruka-nii-san, Shikamaru-kun, Lee-kun, Neji-kun, Hinata-chan, sometimes Tenten-chan and have met Ino-chan twice or thrice and of course Tsunade-no-baa-chan and yeah, Konohamaru-kun and gang."

Sakura widened her eyes in surprise, "You meet Shisou? What for?"

"I help her with paperwork." he answered nodding.

"Why would she take help from a baka like you? Why didn't she ask me? I'm her apprentice." Sakura questioned half furious half curious.

Naruto rose an eyebrow, totally unimpressed. All while thinking, why did he ever like her. Sighing he rolled his eyes and replied in a duh tone, "My dream is to become Hokage, yours isn't. She is helping me to understand what really means to be a Kage."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, he questioned this time, not liking the way Sakura was 'oh so subtely' insulting Naruto, "Other people? Iruka is pretty obvious but Team Gai? Also it's like you are talking to at least one person from other rookie teams apart from this one. Any reason?"

"Eh? You're right, I didn't notice before though. Well they're all so cool! They helped or keep helping me some way or the other or I just like to hang out with them. I even hang with their senseis sometimes, it's nothing much tteba."

"You mean Asuma and Kurenai?" Kakashi asked surprised, why wasn't he aware of this? Then he remembered he hasn't really been much social, he had been busy with constant Jounin and ANBU missions lately.

"Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and also Gai-sensei." Naruto answered.

"What! Gai-sensei? What do you do with him?" Sakura asked shocked.

"He's inspiring. Their team is good to work with. I like to workout with him and Lee-kun sometimes. They are so.. eh.. 'youthful' and with my chakra reserves I can do exercises almost the same amount as them." Naruto shrugged one shoulder.

"Kurenai-san and Asuma-san?" This time Yamato questioned.

"Thanks to Kurenai-sensei, I can perform a few basic genjutsus. Asuma-sensei and I have the same primary affinity, he helped me with that." Naruto replied nodding.

"Wow. How about Hinata and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked intrigued.

"Hinata-chan helps with some personal things and Shikamaru is just my favorite man in the village right now. Me and him hangout the most together dattebayo." Naruto answered with a slight smile.

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask. _'What personal things?'_ He scowled at the favorite man comment.

"And you must be doing dumb stuff with Konohamaru and his gang then." Sakura said snorting.

"I train or spend time with them. They like their 'boss' or 'nii-chan' as they like to refer it. Konohamaru stays with me more though." Naruto said nonchalantly, a smile more clear this time.

"Don't tell me you waste Iruka-sensei's time then." Sakura questioned more like stated, eyes narrowed in accusation.

"I hope I don't. We are at the academy or just chilling together." Naruto answered earnestly.

"Academy Naruto?" Yamato questioned.

"The kids in the academy like me. I accompany Iruka-sensei sometimes and teach the students or just play with them ttebayo." Naruto answered with a chuckle.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask not so surprised, Yamato blinked surprised still a small smile on his face, Sai just observed the interaction and Sakura sitting with wide eyes.

After this light interrogation, though Kakashi wanted to talk more too after all he missed Naruto, his presence, talks and everything about him greatly but duty calls. Sighing inwardly Kakashi ordered with a fake cheerful voice, "Well if we're done with our food we should take rest. We will share tents. Sakura can have one. Hmm, Tenzou you are with me, Naruto and Sai can share. I'll take first watch, Naruto second, Sai third, Tenzou fourth and lastly Sakura fifth. Sakura you will be the last so technically it will be morning so it will be your duty to prepare breakfast and wake us all up."

"Hai!" the five replied in unison.

Everyone except Kakashi changed and settled in their respective tents.

Sai and Naruto were in their respective tent, Naruto needed to see the seal and he decided to be blunt. Thinking that showing more friendliness than usual will alert him and he would not trust him. Taking a deep breath he started talking, "Sai, I need to talk to you. It's serious."

Said boy gave his attention to Naruto, "Hai."

Naruto marked a square around them, activating his personal silence seal.

"I am going to be honest with you and let me tell you I trust you, that's why I'm asking for assistance. If you aren't comfortable, voice it but I will be able to hopefully help if you help me."

Sai nodded his head, not sure where this is going.

"I came across a ROOT member." Naruto voiced solemnly.

Sai stiffened slightly in alarm.

"Don't worry, I won't tell any of the team members. I was told you were assigned by Danzo and I'm somehow certain that you are a part of the organization too. I know there is a seal that prevents you from talking, so I won't question you. However, I want to see and study the seal and hopefully make a counter seal. Please, I only want to help you and other people like you."

Sai stared at Naruto who stared back determinedly.

Sai, seeing no deception just honesty hesitantly nodded.

He opened his mouth wide and rolled his tongue out showing the seal and it's placement clearly. Naruto quickly retrieved a blank scroll and brush, he drew the seal on it delicately noting every single detail. He observed a little more and nodded his thanks to Sai.

Sighing Naruto spoke again, "Sai, I'm going to give you a job. I want you to collect information on Danzo. I will infiltrate their base but that comes much later. For now I want you to collect as much information as possible and write reports for me. You need not talk to anyone about it. I see why the placement is done on tongue. I want you to be careful with this."

Sai nodded, "I am not sure about it but I may be able to do that. But when or how are you going to infiltrate?"

"Not soon. I needed to take care of some things before we proceed with the main part and there is also the fact we cannot not raise any suspicion whatsoever, so we have to take it slow. This information is just with Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama. Though they are not aware of the plan or members of the team I have selected as of yet. I'm thinking about including Shikamaru. Soon after this mission is complete I'm leaving Konoha to travel for a while. So, I'm going to assign this mission to you and Shika. Think you'll be able to work with us?"

"Hai, I don't mind. A question, any reason behind choosing Shikamaru-san and not Kakashi-senpai?"

"Actually Kakashi will be a part of this too, not right now though. For now I want the three of us to focus on doing our parts best, Kakashi is an experienced ANBU, he will come in the equation later. I want us to be prepared for being able to work with him."

"I am curious how you received such vital information on ROOT but I think I'll save it for later. When will you be leaving though?"

"One or two weeks after we return to Konoha."

"I see." Sai nodded.

"In that period I'll explain this plan to Baa-chan and Shika-kun. By that time if you have something to add or say you are free to. We may spend some time together." Naruto finished with a grin.

Sai nodded again with a slight smile, this was a genuine one.

"It's time for my watch. Take some rest I'll see you when it's your turn. Ja ttebayo!" Naruto said and deactivated his silence seal.

Packing back his possession and retrieving a book about body anatomy and massage Naruto stepped out of the shared tent and walked towards Kakashi. He was watching the moon silently his customatory Icha Icha book in lap. Naruto stepped on a twig nearby to announce his arrival and sat beside him on the branch that the Jounin had occupied. Kakashi side glanced him in amusement.

"Maa Kaka-sensei, I'm here for my turn." Naruto spoke lazily.

"Naruto-kun? It's still early. You still have some time left." Kakashi drawled looking at his book.

"I didn't sleep yet, you can go. I'll take the watch." The blonde offered with a smile.

"Maa I'll stay for a little while to accompany my kawaii little genin." Kakashi eye smiled.

Naruto chuckled softly.

"Maa what is the book about?" Kakashi questioned genuinely interested.

"Body anatomy and massage? I didn't know you were interested." Kakashi observed surprised.

"One of the things I'm learning. I read that massage helps relieve tension and stress and also to let the flow of chakra in your body much easier. I'm just trying to learn 'ttebayo." Naruto answered nodding.

"Who are you going to try it on? You will have to practice ne?" Kakashi teased.

"My clones tteba. Duh sensei!" Naruto answered with an eye roll.

"Maa when we get back home. Do give me a massage hmm?" Kakashi countered with a smirk.

Naruto was involuntary reminded of Kakashi's naked body from hot springs and he felt his cheeks heating up.

Kakashi seeing Naruto slightly red and dazed eyes called Naruto's name in alarm, "Naruto-kun!"

"H-hai sure. When we get back." he promised rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Hmm. So when are you coming back to the team? You know I miss my kawaii little kitsune." Kakashi spoke sweetly a smile underneath his mask and the visible eye turning in a familiar crescent.

Naruto blushed harder, surprised by the seemingly genuine confession.

"S-soon I g-guess." he replied lowering his gaze.

Noticing the stutter and redness on Naruto's face Kakashi grew concerned.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun? Your face is growing red and you are stuttering. If you are ill I can take your shift as well." Kakashi voiced in a concerned drawl.

"N-no." He cleared his throat in an attempt to calm himself.

"I mean no. I'm fine, you can take rest sensei. Dattebayo!" Naruto spoke smiling brightly.

Kakashi still worried, he could still see the pink on Naruto's face in the moonlight, he nodded slightly.

"See you in the morning then. Ja ne!"

Kakashi pocketed his Icha Icha, waved and started to walk away.

"Good night sensei." Naruto replied softly.

Naruto observed the retreating back of Kakashi. How graceful his sensei was. The man didn't even need to try. Little visible beautiful light skin glistening in the moonlight. Jounin outfit on his body in a lazy fitting. His silver hair in an angle constantly challenging gravity. The way his hips slightly sway with every step, hands in his pockets, his walk lazy and smooth. The man was perfect in every way.

Kakashi feeling an intense gaze on his back, smirked to himself, _'Kawaii little kitsune indeed.'_ and chuckled softly.

Naruto sighed dreamily, not even bothering to acknowledge or realize that he had just checked his sensei out. All while Kurama was chuckling inside in his mindscape. Naruto didn't question his biju figuring Kurama had finally gone senile.

Naruto read his book until Sai came for his shift. He retreated in his tent, changed his clothes and slept peacefully in his sleeping bag.

_kawaii - cute_

_Kitsune - fox_


	13. Chapter 12

**Third Person POV ~**

**Next Morning ~**

The sleeping fellows were awakened by a voice, Sakura's voice. It was early morning and they had to start moving again. She had already prepared breakfast.

After breakfast, the squad consisting of four men and one woman were out and about with some occasional conversations.

Nothing interesting happened, well, according to the team at least, they were ambushed once but nothing the team couldn't handle. The 6 rogues were easily dealt by Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura just using taijutsu, Sai used his Chouju Giga to bind them and Yamato had restrained by his Mokuton and capture them. Yamato had done the killing later and put their heads in a scroll for bounty collection, ironically the ambushing group was out for a bounty hunt themselves but the plan backfired, they should've thought before attacking headfirst. The amount they would receive wouldn't be fat but fairly sharable.

Once again they were on their way, just one more day and they'll reach their destination. They were already ahead of schedule,because of no difficulties they had picked up their speed. By the next afternoon the team would be in Suna, they assumed. They were retiring for the night, had set their tents up, checked surroundings and were eating.

"Say Naruto, let's go for dinner after we complete out mission in Konoha." Sakura more like said than questioned.

"Aa. The team whole can go together tteba." Naruto replied with a bright grin.

"Hmm of course. Well I'm not being nosy or anything but Naruto, I was wondering what personal things you do with Hinata. Is she your girlfriend?" Sakura asked, raising one of her eyebrows suggestively, she was curious and also jealous. She knew, of course that Hinata had the greatest crush on Naruto. She knew but she can't help but feel jealous. Wasn't Naruto crushing on her?

In response Naruto's face turned red, seriously, the guy can blush alright. "Eh? Hinata-chan? No, no. She isn't my girlfriend or anything. She is helping me with stuff like ethics, etiquettes, manners, habits and all dattebayo." Naruto supplied scratching the back of his neck, really embarrassed.

"Huh?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Well, ttebayo Hyuga clan is one of the oldest clan in Konoha, Neji-kun and Hinata-chan are so well mannered and stuff. So they are teaching me things like that but we still have shortage of number of Jounin and Neji being a Jounin has a lot more missions than myself or Hinata-chan so she spends more time with me and I also have schedules with Hiashi-san so yeah.." Naruto trailed off.

"Hiashi-san? What business do you have with Hyuga clan head?" Yamato questioned surprised.

"Politics." Naruto supplied nodding sagely.

"Wow Naruto, it looks like you're taking becoming a Hokage seriously huh?" Yamato praised, really impressed with the boy.

Naruto blushed at that, he didn't know how to react to compliments.

"Etiquettes, manners and all, you did need that huh. You didn't even know how to eat properly. You were always alone after all." Sakura spoke snorting regaining her senses.

The team, even Sai who didn't really understand the depth of meaning of her words, eyed her for being rude but didn't say a word. They were all orphans and most of their lives they never had anyone. Her eyes widened in self realization and she looked at Naruto who didn't seem bothered by her words. Little did she know he was hurt. Really hurt. But he knew how to conceal that. He always knew how to conceal emotions when necessary. He also knew no matter how much Sakura had grown in strength, she was still ...well herself and it's alright because ...she's Sakura-chan. Yeah that's... perfectly reasonable.

Kurama growled deep within Naruto's mind, he didn't like her but she was a part of his host's leash so he didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry Naruto! I didn't mean it like that! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" She apologized frantically.

He waved his hand dismissively and replied calmly with a reassuring smile, "Maa it's alright. Don't worry about it Sakura-chan."

She sighed in relief.

"I noticed you talk a little like Kakashi-senpai." Sai observed.

Kakashi and Naruto glanced at each chuckled simultaneously.

"Do I now?" Naruto responded smiling.

"Let's talk about something else." She said, taking the opportunity of changed subject.

"I've been thinking about this for a while and wanted to ask you for so long, tell me Naruto, who would you like to date? Is there someone you're interested in?" **_'I know he's always had a crush on us and now that we know Hinata isn't his girlfriend and we have started liking him too because wow just look at him! He just has to confess and Shannaro! Ino-buta will be so jealous we caught the eye candy! Shannaro!'_** Inner Sakura thought cackling.

He blinked, in all honesty he didn't understand liking, loving, dating and stuff. What does dating mean, holding hands? Eating together? Spending time with the person? Touching them? Will dating someone give him a person who would willingly want to spend time with him? Would dating someone give him a moment of respect and acknowledgement from that said person? What does dating mean? What is the meaning of liking someone? What does love mean? Sure he had read books about such things and had his own theories down but assuming and knowing are two different things.

His mind showed a picture of Kakashi but he chose to ignore it because in all honesty he didn't know why would he think of the silver head in this situation but his train of thoughts didn't drift off from the man. He had always admired Kakashi, respected him, looked up to him even when indirectly directly the man ignored him for the most part of his Genin team time for the Uchiha survivor but that never broke his spirits, just gave him one more reason to work harder so he can receive some amount of acknowledgement from the man. Didn't he work extra hard just to make the man acknowledge him, for what, just once? He didn't know what to think of the older man, he just knew Kakashi was special. He was one of his precious people, yes, but most importantly he was his special person and he let his thoughts stay just like that not going in on any details. The man was sitting right in front of him, he didn't know why but he felt those things in his tummy like he feels when he is about to pull a prank or when Kakashi tousels his hair innocently. If he said his thoughts out loud who knows what will happen, what would the team say? What would Kakashi say? Naruto didn't understand feelings much to begin with, so what would Kakashi think of him? What would the team think of him? Because of his lack of knowledge in emotions, would they call him a demon? Would they think of him as a monster? Not to mention, if he said Kakashi's name out loud with his confusing thoughts and weird feelings, would he be disgusted? Would he avoid him? Or would he tease him to death?

He had never been one to stay silent over such trivial things but he knew, now, when to keep quiet. For now, that is what he needs to do, he has to stay silent.

On second thought really, did his mind actually picture Kakashi or was it Kurama messing with his head. Again.

**_"Who knows.."_**

Naruto eye rolled internally.

"Hmm. I don't think I'm interested in anyone." He didn't exactly lie, he just didn't understand these things.

"Oh come on!" Sakura prodded, determined to make him say her name. "There must be someone who you would like to hang out with."

His eyes went to Kakashi but he closed his eyes and stroked his cheek, as if stroking beard, in thought "If you put it like that, in that case, hmm.. Hinata-chan."

"Really?" Sakura interrupted inwardly deflating.

Naruto continued, not minding the interruption, "Neji-kun or Shikamaru-kun."

"Wait what? Shikamaru and Neji? You are bisexual? Not that I'm judging you or anything, just asking." She asked. **_'Does he not like us anymore? And what is this about men? Cha!'_** Her inner self thrashed.

Naruto shrugged in reply because maybe, maybe not. After all she asked who would he like hanging out with and these three were the best choices.

"Weren't you interested in Sakura?" Yamato asked confused, Sakura paid more attention. **_'That's right Yamato-Taichou Shannaro!'_**

"I guess I was." Naruto answered oblivious to the only present female's thoughts.

_'Ouch!'_ a certain silver head thought to himself.

_'If in all honesty, I don't think so because nobody wants to spend time with someone who would just shout and punch them for existing.'_ Naruto mused.

Sure Sakura is a nice girl and all and he could hang out with her but not like he could hang out with Hinata, Shikamaru or Neji. They had become really close. Not like he likes to spend time with Kakashi, no matter how much the period is short. But Sakura-chan, she had been a teammate since he got the right to wear his Hitai-ate but she never became as close as them. _'She never tried'_ He thought with slight bitterness. He had liked her because of her hair and also because she was the only female despite insulting him, would touch him willingly. Granted she would just touch to hit him, well, that was a different point completely for his younger self. When he was younger, he had been desperate for attention, physical touch or friends that he hadn't known what was good and what was not, but now her hits annoyed him and he grew past his infatuation for pink hair instead he had fallen in love with a different color of hair.

Red.

His mother's long beautiful red hair.

_'I wish I had her hair color!'_ He pouted openly without realizing.

_'Come to think of it, I like Kakashi's silver hair too and I like it way more than pink.'_ He continued musing to himself and Kurama chuckled, amused by his host's thoughts.

Sakura's mood dimmed at that answer.

"What changed?" Yamato questioned.

"I don't know. She isn't interested in spending time with me and once Sasuke comes back aren't they both going to make a dozen of Uchiha babies." He said cheekily, grinning.

Kakashi giggled perversely imagining, Yamato spluttered and Naruto chuckled hearing them and Sai gave one of his fake smiles. Sakura turned bright red. **_'Shannaro! He is right too. What happens after Sasuke-kun returns? We have to think who we like more!'_**

"NARUTO!" She was about to punch him but Kakashi stopped her.

"Maa maa shoo in our tents, we will move out early so we can reach our destination before noon." he said making shooing motion with one hand.

Not that Kakashi would ever admit it but he was interested in this conversation and if not Sakura had started wanting to punch the blonde he would have let them talk and listened carefully, outwardly not showing any interest and inwardly absorbing all the information.

He didn't know why, well in honesty he was starting to get a certain idea why, he was interested in the topic but no, he wouldn't go in that lane. He reasoned with himself repeating internally that Naruto had been away for long and he had never opened up about such things but his brain knew better.

His mind was distracted by the new information he had gained, _'Bisexual? We have something common after all. Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru eh? What was it about them? Was he interested in Sasuke too? Would he have said his name, if not Sakura had been sitting here asking those questions? Who knows, if he had known of Sakura's new inklings of crush on Naruto himself, maybe he would have admitted about Sasuke being one of his choice. After all isn't he working so hard just to bring Sasuke back to the village?' _

He didn't want to admit, even to himself why his heart hurt a little at that. No matter what his heart and mind were clashing over, he didn't want to entertain himself with the idea of Naruto in anyone's arms, it was not something he liked. A growl bubbled in his throat when he imagined one of those aforementioned people taking away his blonde from him forever but he willed himself not to let it out. Because... He wasn't 'his' blonde and he would never be.

Without any hesitation Kakashi accepted the fact, the cute little blonde deserved happiness and in all honesty, he could begrudgingly let Naruto date the aforementioned three names but not Sasuke, never Sasuke.

Sasuke had shoved his original technique, Chidori, in Naruto's chest, _his_ student, _his_ sensei's son, _his_ blonde yes he was _his _and he wanted him to_ **his**_, one day his boss and _his_ future **Hokage**. Yes, he did believe in Naruto more than one could imagine. He regretted not believing in him earlier. After all he was the kid of Minato Namikaze. And when he had seen Naruto using taijutsu to fight those 6 rogues he proudly acknowledged the fact that he will, without any doubt, surpass the Yondaime.

Kami knew how guilty he had felt seeing Naruto on the verge of death at the Valley of End, partially or completely because of his mistake, had he paid Naruto more attention, had he not solely focused on the revenge obsessed Uchiha, Naruto wouldn't have had felt an arm coated with electricity through his chest. Granted he survived but he would never forget the state he found Naruto in.

The depths of darkness knew how he had felt when Naruto had left, yes he felt guilty that he couldn't come in time to stop Sasuke from leaving but he felt more guilty because just then Naruto had left him too. Naruto had chosen another Shisou because he had not paid the blonde any mind, because he had not given the blonde even a little amount of attention, because he had not taught the blonde anything useful, because he had not believed in his sensei's son and even now he couldn't help but blame himself that Naruto was not on the team, he chose to blind eye everytime Sakura berated Naruto and blame him for every mistake whether it was his fault or not, Sai not working in team dynamics and Sakura's sort of arrogant attitude but what could he do? The team wasn't his anymore. Wasn't his just because the guilt was eating every fiber of his being.

Team Kakashi? Silly, he wasn't taking his responsibilities, he wasn't there for his team, he still isn't there for his team. He stopped himself from going further into the darkness. Again.

_'I will have to take out from my ANBU duties again. I will be there for what is remaining of my team not Tenzou, even without Sasuke they are my team, Naruto and Sakura are a part of Team Kakashi, they are not Team Yamato.'_ He thought with a determined spark. _'Of course my Tenzou is a part of team too. My team. I will be there for him as well as for Sai.'_ He promised himself.

_'If Naruto was given a punishment for failing the missions, which were never fully his fault anyway, Naruto would be joining back soon. I will join back too and be the Jounin sensei they need, take the responsibility seriously. Now I just have to wait for Naruto to come back which I assume won't be long. Months have already passed, Tsunade wouldn't punish 'her gaki' any longer and after listening about all his solo and group mission success, there is no need for Tsunade to keep him away from the team anyway. Perhaps after this mission Naruto will be back? Or is he already? But she did called him a 'plus one'.'_ He evaluated.

His head was aching with these never ending thoughts he needed to stop thinking and sleep his ache in heart and head away.

"We'll continue the watch schedule just like we have been doing. Hmm, Sai and I had shared tent the previous night so tonight Naruto and I will share a tent, Tenzou and Sai in another and Sakura alone. Sleep well."

Kakashi stayed perched in his spot and other four left to their respected tents.

"Good night Kaka-sensei minna."

"Sweet dreams."

"Night!"

"Good night."

He stayed there, trying to read his Icha Icha Tactics and take his mind away from the thoughts of his, yes he admitted he did think of Naruto as his blonde, his mistakes, his failures, his never ending guilt but he couldn't.

He never could it seemed.

He just wanted to go the Memorial Stone and sit there with his old team. Minato-sensei would've been disappointed that he let his son down but would've smiled nonetheless, Obito would've patted his shoulder attempting to cheer him up even though he would've been upset about his cousin too. Rin would've been sad that he had bottling up his emotions.

Leaving aside his thoughts from his failures and his old team, what hurt the most was what would his father think of him?

His head ached with a new series of pain because he didn't know what his would father say.

He didn't remember much about his father, just tids and bits. His father was a well known and greatly feared man, **'Shiroi Kiba'**. He used to stay out of the village most of time doing missions and completing his duties as a Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, away from his son. Until one day his duty came back to bite his ass. He had always wanted to be like his father, his father was his goal, he wanted to be acknowledged by the man, always did. But now? Does he still want to be like his father?

Yes.

He still idolizes his father. As Obito had said, _"Shiroi Kiba was a hero."_ His father was a hero, just like Obito.

He didn't remember much about his father but he remembered how his father would always spend all the time he had in village with him. He would treat him like a kid, no matter how many times he would ask his dad to treat him like an adult because he was a Shinobi. Because when he became a Shinobi he became an adult. How much he hates himself for not enjoying his childhood, his time with his father, his father's loving and encouraging pats on head and ruffling of hair.

He sighed.

_'I miss you Otou-san.'_ Kakashi thought with bitter sadness.

From what all he remembered of his father, what would have had his father said or done upon his situation?

Would he have smiled his favorite _'calm down I'm here'_ smile?

Would he have patted his shoulder saying _'it's alright' _?

Would he have ruffled his hair like he used to do when he was a kid, just because he secretly enjoyed that show of affection?

Would he have been disappointed?

Would he have been ashamed?

How would he have reacted to his life story?

His head was aching but he knew sleep wouldn't come to him any time soon now because these 'thoughts' ... These were not something that he could 'sleep the pain away' type. He sighed exasperatedly.

_Otou-san/ Tou-chan/ Chichi-ue - Father_

_Taichou - Captain_

_Shiroi Kiba - White Fang_

_Biju - Tailed Beast_

_Hitai-ate - Forehead Protector _


	14. Chapter 13

**Third Person POV ~**

Naruto walked out of his tent, dressed in his mission garb indicating he hadn't tried to sleep yet. He walked towards where Kakashi was perched and sat beside him. He looked at Kakashi's visible face and sighed too. As if taking that as an indication to talk, Kakashi drawled in his bored voice. "Why are you so early Naruto-kun? I'm not even half way on shift."

"I wasn't sleepy, thought I'd retire you and take your shift as well. You can go if you want to ttebayo." He replied just as bored.

Kakashi hid a smile behind his book at the tone. Sai was indeed correct, Naruto did talk a little like him.

"Maa, I think I'll stay, so if you want and try to sleep, you can." Kakashi replied.

Unknown to Kakashi, Naruto had felt silver haired man's chakra going a little array and he could feel the Jounin drifting in sad thoughts even when the team was sitting together. He hadn't known how to approach or what to say to him. After all it was no secret that Kakashi was a private person and how would he even explain without giving much information that he had felt his distress. So when he felt Kakashi's never ending turmoil still not settling he just came out and sat beside him on a whim.

He took a deep breath to brave himself and regarded the Jounin, "Sensei, trust me 'kay?"

Kakashi tilted his head and rose an eyebrow questioningly.

Naruto without wasting a moment grabbed Kakashi's Icha Icha and snapped it close to put beside him with one hand, he pulled the Jounin by the vest and put his head on his lap with another.

Kakashi blinked because what? How had he gotten into this position? How fast had Naruto become exactly?

He would've complimented Naruto, because that really was an impressive show of speed, but he was busy being embarrassed.

Naruto kept one hand on Kakashi's shoulder and other on his head. He tugged his, surprisingly soft, thick silver hair. He observed the resemblance of Kakashi's hair and a wolf's fur was identical. He massaged his sensei's scalp with his nails and Kakashi nearly let out a purr at the feeling.

Kakashi didn't know what to say, he was embarrassed that his student had just got into his personal bubble without effort and he hadn't even complained but in his defense.. Well, he couldn't defend himself at that moment, he was enjoying Naruto's sweet torture way too much.

There were no words spoken, no tunes hummed, just the voice and smell of nature and sunshine that was Naruto and those damn sinful fingers on his head, as if Naruto knew Kakashi was trying his best to smother his embarrassment he kept quiet and allowed a sense of security to the silver head.

They sat, more like Naruto sat and Kakashi lied on Naruto's lap, like that content in each others presence for a while and Kakashi had all but forgotten his earlier turmoil and was ready to sleep but that would mean Naruto won't play with his hair so he stubbornly didn't give into sleep. Maybe that was childish of him but he didn't remember the last time someone had soothed his nerves, at least not someone alive that is. He also didn't remember being calmed by someone touching him physically. It was like a foreign concept to get touched.

"C'mon sensei, let's get you to sleep. You wouldn't want Sai to see you like this ne?" The blonde regarded him whispering softly.

Kakashi got up, reluctantly. He could barely contain his whine and pouted lightly at the loss of those fingers but didn't voice his complain. The boy had turned him into mush in no time but he wanted those fingers to pat him and massage his head more.

Naruto's presence was, like always, warm and comforting. Naruto, as if reading his thoughts gave a small smile and created a Kage bunshin to take watch. He picked Kakashi's Icha Icha and led the owner of the book towards his sleeping bag entwining one of Kakashi's pinky with his own. "Let's go."

They both changed into their night clothes and Kakashi settled in his sleeping bag, too embarrassed to say or do anything else.

It looked like Naruto just knew what he was feeling or thinking tonight and settled beside him and resumed the sweet torture. Tugging his hair lightly and scratching scalp with nails occasionally, this time he was humming a light tune too. Kakashi soon gave into the peaceful pull of unconsciousness.

Unbeknownst to himself, he purred in content. Naruto will not tell Kakashi or anyone else for the matter that he did so though, the jinchuriki of Kyuubi savored the moment for himself with a bright smile and light blush. He chuckled silently, seriously a deadly Jounin such as Kakashi could be so cute, who would have thought?

He settled into his own sleeping bag and fell asleep soon after. His clone will handle the watch tonight.

**Third Person POV ~**

**Next day ~**

After each member completed their morning routine respectively, the team leapt in speed. They had arrived at the borders of Suna and were so not looking forward to stay in the sand (and make sand castles or sand dunes out of themselves) more than necessary.

Kakashi had schooled his expressions and Naruto was behaving like nothing had happened.

_'Maybe it was just an imagination and nothing actually had happened?'_ Kakashi asked himself _'or maybe they were playing 'I won't talk about it, you don't talk about it so it never happened.'_ _Like a drunk accidental one night stand with a colleague.'_ He snorted inwardly at his own joke.

He shook his head fondly, he had so missed the blonde. He just wished this mission could get over and done with soon and the blonde would be back in the team again already. He might even try and manipulate the blonde into giving him a head massage again. Yeah, that sounded like a plan!

They had just arrived at the gates of Suna and were being escorted to the Kazekage tower. Naruto was basically bouncing on his heels all the way from the gates, ready to bolt towards Gaara but somehow managed to stay with the team. The team eyed him partly relieved partly exasperated seeing the blonde's renewed hyperactive enthusiasm that they were used to seeing.

They were escorted to the Kazekage's office in which Kakashi, being the leader took lead of the formalities. He made small talk with the Kage and the team stood behind him obediently. Even Naruto.

Gaara read the scroll once over and took a look at the team. His eyes lingered to Naruto's form a little longer than the rest but nobody questioned the Kage. Naruto didn't seem to notice or didn't bother to voice his discomfort, if he was any at all in the first place.

"I see. Apart from the ambassador, exchange of another team to strengthen the alliance." The Kazekage concluded from the scroll.

A slouching Kakashi nodded once.

"You will be escorted to one of our inns. Enjoy your stay. I will be writing a reply soon." He continued.

The team nodded waiting for an escort or a sign of dismissal but were taken back in surprise when Gaara spoke again.

"Uzumaki." The Kazekage addressed.

"Just Naruto would be fine, Kazekage-sama." Naruto said with a straight face but one could see the sparkle of amusement in his blue eyes.

The team noticed Temari and Kankuro, the siblings of Kazekage, sharing a grin.

Gaara's lip twitched in a small smile and Naruto grinned. Just as quickly the smile came, it vanished. Gaara didn't say anything just looked at him once again from head to toe and leaned forward with an impassive face again. Naruto seeming to understand what the look meant rolled his eyes and snorted. He rubbed his neck, face sheepish and shrugged one of his shoulder.

This time Gaara's smile was more visible.

"Naruto." Gaara addressed.

"Gaara." Naruto smiled.

"It's been a while." Gaara stated.

"Yes, it has. Maa that's why I was wondering if either Kazekage or Gaara could lend me a private meeting." The statement was more like a request.

Gaara stared at him. Temari and Kankuro exchanged a look. The team looked perplexed apart from Kakashi and Sai who kept their expressions neutral. Sakura readied her fist and opened her mouth to fix some manners in the blonde's head in one way or the other. Apparently the Hyuga had not done a great job. She was about to punch or speak but Gaara spoke in his usual monotone.

"Rest for the day, you will be summoned tomorrow." Gaara agreed.

Naruto gave a charming grin, "Thanks Gaara."

Gaara nodded, "Escort them Kankuro, Temari."

Kankuro nodded and the team left with a bow but not before Naruto throwing a cheeky wink at Gaara.

They stepped outside with Kankuro leading them towards one of their expensive inns.

"It's festival time, you might have to make adjustments." He warned the team.

"No problem." Kakashi agreed smoothly.

Kankuro got Naruto in a headlock and messed with his hair and said blonde tried to push him halfheartedly.

"What's gotten into you brat? The letter is two weeks due!" He snarled playfully but his face somehow made it look scary? Funny? ... Aa, hilariously frightening.

"Careful. One might think I'm writing love letters to you." Naruto replied cheekily.

"As if I would want one of those." Kankuro snorted still leading and keeping the blonde captive.

"Bleh. Where's Subaku-no-blonde? I thought she was coming along." Naruto whined.

"Miss me already Uzumaki-no-blonde?" Temari appeared out of nowhere as if she had just been summoned.

"Of course. I have to check if you aren't dying from the lack of my letters too." Naruto said with straight face.

Kankuro held him tighter while Temari snorted falling into step with her brother and his captive.

"Tch. You wish. Why were you late anyway?"

"I was going to send you guys one this week but I got a mission here. So I thought why write when I was going to meet you all."

"Yeah yeah." Kankuro muttered and finally let him go.

The team watched the exchange carefully. They had an idea, of course, of Naruto being close to Gaara but when did his siblings become Naruto's siblings too? They sure acted like that.

Kankuro talked to the inn receptionist and arranged for rooms. He returned to the team, "We're here. I could only arrange three rooms. Don't worry all three have double beds."

"We'll be fine." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Go take a shower or go to an onsen, you stink." Temari ordered.

Naruto scrunched up his face adorably and sniffed in mock offense. "Liar. You just want to see me shirtless."

"Such misconception you have brat." Temari snorted but had a light blush on her face.

"Calls me a brat. Is apparently dating another brat." Naruto whispered to Kankuro silently. Kankuro snickered.

"I didn't hear you correctly." Temari growled, a blush more apparent this time.

"Maa Temari-chan. I said you were trying to see me completely naked." Naruto stated as if reporting the weather.

"You want to repeat that brat?" Temari's face had gone a nice shade of red by now.

"You sure you don't want a peek?" Naruto continued with a playful smirk, Temari shot him a withering glare.

"Hai hai I'll stop Lady Temari." Naruto said cowering comically and using Kankuro as a shield to protect himself from the wrath of a woman.

"Humph! That's what I thought." Temari said with smug satisfaction.

"Anyways, do you have any business to attend in these few days we'll be staying? I had wanted your help with certain things." Naruto asked her unconsciously using puppy dog eyes.

"Depends. What will I be getting from that?" Temari answered not missing a beat and not giving him a single glance, so she wouldn't fall for the ultimate trap.

"Aa ... Chocolate sprinkled cookies?" The whiskered blonde offered.

"You have a deal." The eldest Subaku shook hands with the Uzumaki as if they had just signed a new peace treaty.

"Hey! What about me?" Kankuro asked feeling left out.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Naruto asked in what Gai would have referred as 'hip and cool' Kakashi fashion. Kakashi chuckled, the blonde was so kawaii. On the other hand, he added Naruto's cooking/baking on his mental '**Why To Manipulate The Blonde**' list. He had tasted Naruto's cooking twice and as painful it is to remember, he could remember all the time Kushina-nee-san would forcefully make him sit and eat her homemade food. He chuckled again, _'Come to think of it, whenever he asks to join him for his food, he never really questions it's simply an order with a question mark for formality. He is so much like them... It hurts.'_ Kakashi shook his head to get rid of these thoughts.

"Brat!" Kankuro got him in a headlock again.

"Hai hai Vanilla cupcakes should do for you." Naruto said with a resigned tone but his face held a small smile.

"Now that's something!" Kankuro freed him and patted his shoulder once, hard.

"Go now. See you later." Temari waved and both the siblings took their leave.

"I wasn't aware you were close with the Kazekage's siblings" Yamato commented conversationally. They were walking towards the elevator.

"I'm close to all three of them actually." Naruto replied honestly.

"All three? Since when?" The wood user questioned, surprised. Seemed like Naruto was always full of surprises. Like always. Why would he be still surprised he didn't know. Like seriously, Naruto's moniker in Konoha is "**The Leaf's No. 1 Most Unpredictable Ninja**" for a reason.

"I think we established a friendship after the fight after Chunin exams but weren't close. Hmm, but we got close... when I returned from the training trip with Ero-sennin and heard that Gaara had become Kazekage I wrote him a letter to congratulate and since then we kinda write letters once in a while. Haven't written to them in a month though." The whiskered blonde confessed scratching one of his cheek with a finger.

"Ah. Is that why you asked for a private audience with the Kazekage? To catch up?" Kakashi asked, adding his two cents in the question jar.

The jailor of Kyuubi blinked, "Not entirely tteba."

"Then?" Sakura questioned frowning. Why and how did Naruto have so many secrets so suddenly?

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Private matter Sakura-chan." He said softly, trying not to offend her.

"You are being awfully a lot private." Sakura said scowling, the scowl not suiting her pretty features.

"Not every secret is meant to be out for the world eh?" Naruto said with a nervous laugh, trying to lift the mood.

"You say that as if I'm keeping a secret from you!" Sakura snarled offended. Because. Because he was her teammate and she deserved to know things about him. Why was he being so private!? When did he have secrets to begin with!? This is Naruto we're talking about! He has not hidden anything before! She knew almost everything about him before he left and now...! Like his favorite food - Ramen, color - Orange, tales from his trip with the Gama Sennin, and... and.. A sudden realization struck her and she paused.

She didn't know his birthday.

"Huh? No, I never implied that. And even if you are I don't mind. It's yours to keep ttebayo." Naruto said hastily.

"As if I would care what you would mind!" Sakura was ready to punch something, that something being the blonde in front of her. She was so angry. She didn't know, who should she be angry at. Naruto or herself?

Trying to cool her heated mind, she took deep breaths. She decided she'll try to get close to the blonde again, she didn't like the distance between them.

"Well, that's... rude." Naruto said with his head cocked on one side, he looked so much like a kid at the moment. Before she could continue, Naruto turned towards a slightly twitching Kakashi and bit back a smile. The Jounin, like always, wanted to do something, say something but didn't know what to do. He remembered Kakashi being a little restless like that during his Genin team time, when either of the three would fight or argue, the silver head was always twitching, shifting weight from one foot to another, wanting to do anything but didn't know what to. He couldn't help but think how kawaii the Jounin was even then and also now. "Anyways sensei, what are the room arrangements?" He asked politely.

"Ah hai, ahm we can be roommates like we were tentmates, Sai and Tenzou in another and Sakura you can enjoy a whole room to yourself." Kakashi, thankful of Naruto at the sudden question and breaking the tension, answered him and addressed the other teammates.

"Sounds good to me. Shall we then?" Naruto continued talking politely, "After you."

"My, Naruto-kun. How polite of you." Kakashi spoke amused by the blonde's antics.

"Why of course, nothing less for a gentleman like yourself." Naruto winked cheekily. Kakashi chuckled.

"Are you flirting with me Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked, amusement clear as day in his eye and voice.

"Flirting? I am just being honest." Naruto said innocently.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I am flattered." Kakashi batted his eyelash continuing playing along.

"These lines seem so familiar." Sai said to himself. Suddenly he smacked a closed fist in his open palm in realization, "Oh! Dickless and Kakashi-senpai are using Icha Icha lines."

"What!? Really?" Yamato asked horrified that the blonde had read the books.

"After this comes the sexual intercourse as soon as Mina-chan and Kayo-kun enter the same room." Sai informed.

Sakura's face had taken a comical purple color, she was mortified.

Naruto and Kakashi blushed simultaneously.

They entered the elevator, "So what do you guys want to do? It's our vacation of sorts here." Kakashi cleared his throat and asked, for once eyes out of his porn- I mean romance novel.

"I just want to dissolve myself in a soft flat surface today. Most likely a bed. No plans for me." Naruto said with longing.

They reached their floor and were now talking in the corridor.

"Yeah let's do that." Kakashi agreed nodding, eyes back to his book. Other three nodded in affirmation.

"Okay then, we'll meet tomorrow and discuss if you have any plans. You guys are free to do anything you like just don't get into any trouble. Ja ne!" And Kakashi disappeared in his room.

"Bye!" Naruto said cheerfully and disappeared right behind him.

The other followed suit and left in their respective rooms.

***-***

_Gama Sennin - Toad Sage_


	15. Chapter 14

**Third Person POV ~**

**Next Day ~**

Naruto had woken up early like everyday and had gone to gym for working out and practicing his Katas. He was on his third Kata when Kakashi entered the gym. Not entirely surprised by each others presence in early morning at the empty gym, they nodded to each other and muttered a soft "Morning" in greeting.

After a satisfying workout they both decided to do a light spar. That's how Sai and Yamato found the duo, kicking punching and dodging.

A greeting was muttered. By mutual consent, they took turns in sparing one another.

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Still sleeping, she is not an early riser."

"Ah."

They shrugged, it was fine. Everyone had their own timing for workout and she was a perfectly fit and capable Kunoichi. She would work on her own time. None of them had planned for meeting in morning anyway, it was a surprise they were present almost at the same time.

Satisfied with their morning sweat, the men retreated to their rooms. They had asked Sai to wake Sakura up and to meet the others in an hour downstairs.

An hour later the squad of freshly cleaned and dressed Konoha ninjas were lurking in the streets, looking for a restaurant or café. They had decided they'd go out today for breakfast and lunch and would return to their inn for dinner.

Sakura had adorned a cute red mock neck short sleeve top, paired with white thigh length skirt. She had set her weapon pouch around her waist belt. Usual ninja sandals. Her Hitai-ate like always was worn like a headband.

Sai had worn a dark grey 3/4th length T-shirt and his usual black ANBU pants. He was carrying his tanto like usual and his weapons were also kept in the same fashion. His Hitai-ate like always was on his forehead and same ninja sandals.

Yamato was dressed like usual just not his Jounin vest and instead of his usual blue shirt, he was wearing a dark brown one.

Kakashi was the one with no change in clothes apart from the lack of his vest.

Naruto was wearing a full sleeve white button up shirt whose sleeves he had folded till elbows. Paired up with dark grey joggers. His usual ninja sandals. He had worn an orange colored finger less glove on his right hand. He had his Hitai-ate around his neck and weapons in usual places. Hair in usual low ponytail.

All in all the group from Konoha was looking really good.

They found a small café around the third corner in which they had a satisfying breakfast. They roamed in the market enjoying their self proclaimed 'well deserved' vacation.

"Oi Sai, I think I heard someone talk about an art gallery. Wanna go tteba?" Naruto asked.

"Yes of course." Sai answered, for once real spark of excitement in his monotonous voice. No one had cared to ask him where he would like to go. He felt warmth in his stomach by such a small gesture. Maybe Dickless did genuinely want to spend time with him.

"You guys comin'?" Naruto asked the remaining members of the group.

"Maa I'll lurk around more. You two continue." Kakashi answered shrugging, eye firmly set on his book.

"Me too." Yamato shrugged.

"I'll pass, there were these plants used for poisons I saw which are not available in Konoha that I want to get." Sakura said excited.

Naruto smiled at her. It was nice seeing her in a good mood.

"Okay then let's meet here in 2 hours." Naruto stated, getting a nod of affirmation from everyone, Sai and he walked away in the direction Naruto had heard of the gallery.

The gallery was plain colored with a scheme of beige and brown. Naruto observed how Sai was taking in every art piece and sculpture eagerly, it was refreshing to see Sai show real emotions. He wished he could bring out more of them but was satisfied for now. One little step at a time.

They had spent almost 1 and half an hour in the gallery. Sai bought one handmade painted mug, both boys bought set of handmade brushes and imported special made ink from Kumo.

"Why buy such expensive ink dickless?" Sai inquired.

Naruto eye rolled at the nickname, "Fuinjutsu."

"I see." Sai nodded.

"I saw a bookstore on the way. Let's check it out." Naruto said cheerfully.

They both reached the bookstore and separated their way in it.

After spending almost more than half an hour they exited the store.

Sai had bought yet another book on social adaptation, also a book of title '**Guide To Understand A Girl**' and '**How To Be A Good Friend**'. Naruto had bought a love story (after hearing his parents tale he had been interested in love stories he found them cute and they were good read when he just wanted to relax or refresh), '**Icha Icha High School**' that would not be available in Konoha for another 2 months and a few history books on Suna and bloodlines. Neither commented on others choice and hurried to the meeting point.

When Naruto and Sai arrived at the meeting point, only Sakura was there looking pleased. Seeing the duo she had smiled and waved. The three of them waited for their superiors, knowing for sure that Kakashi will be late and if... if Yamato-Taichou was with Kakashi-Sensei the wood user was bound to be late like their silver head Sensei.

And indeed they were correct, the two superiors reached the meeting point half an hour past the meeting time. Yamato was nervously trying to scold Kakashi and Kakashi was dismissing it all easily, in fact it looked like he wasn't even listening. Then Sakura proceeded to scold them, "You both are late!"

"Maa Tenzou here was busy eyeballing something that caught his interest and I was supporting him like a good friend I am."

"Oi senpai! Don't go spewing such lies!"

"Hmm?" Kakashi smirked.

Seeing the wood user blush and stutter Naruto and Sakura made eye contact and smirked.

"Mmhmm.." They replied in a sing song voice simultaneously. Yamato blushed more and they both laughed while Kakashi chuckled.

They all started moving in search for a restaurant to have lunch, they were done for today and like any sane Shinobi they wanted to spend most of their time sleeping now that they were on vacation.

After their lunch when the squad was walking back to their hotel leisurely they were interrupted by someone, "Uzumaki-Sama?"

The squad turned back towards the man who had called Naruto, Naruto scrunched up face adorably "Maa please drop the 'Sama'. How can I help you tteba?"

"Uzumaki-Sam-"

"Uzumaki-San."

"Uzumaki-San, Kazekage-Sama awaits your arrival. I'm here to escort you to his office."

"I see."

He turned towards his team and scratched the back of his neck, "Looks like I gotta go. I'll see y'all later ttebayo."

The team nodded and continued their way back, Naruto and the escort walked towards the tower.

"Naruto." Gaara greeted as soon as Naruto sat on the chair in front of the Kage's table.

"Gaara. Thank you for taking out your time. I hope it wasn't much trouble dattebayo." Naruto replied. He observed there were no guards, not even Temari and Kankuro, and he could faintly sense the silence barrier.

"It wasn't. Do you want my help with something?" Never one to run around the bush, Gaara questioned.

"Well, sorta. I need your assistance really. I want to see your seal."

A slight frown settled on Gaara's usual stoic voice, he didn't like talks about his seal but it was Naruto and Naruto was like him and he had no reason to deny the sunshine blonde. He nodded and calmly removed his Kage robe, he proceeded to unbutton his shirt and Naruto looked down at his lap to give him some sort of privacy.

"Naruto." Gaara called and Naruto looked up to see a pale chest. Naruto waited for Gaara to channel his chakra, he was expecting a seal on stomach like his but winced when he saw the placement on Gaara. It was located on the heart. Naruto walked closer and bent forward to see the seal details totally missing the blush that rushed to the Kazekage's face. Out of nowhere, the blonde whipped out an empty scroll and inked brush and drew the seal perfectly on it.

He walked back to his place in thought which gave Gaara some time to compose and dress himself again.

"Can I meet your biju?" He suddenly questioned.

"Why?" Gaara rose an eyebrow that wasn't there.

"I just want to talk to him."

"I am... not sure if I should let you do that."

Gaara cut off before Naruto could say anything, "But tell me how do I do it?"

Naruto smiled at him, "You have to balance your conscious and semi-conscious body at the same time, when you feel yourself in the seal pull my chakra from my hand you will be holding."

Gaara nodded thoughtfully. Naruto offered a hand to Gaara which was grasped firmly, Naruto missed the faint blush again, the redhead closed his eyes and after a minute Naruto could feel a tug of chakra and he too closed his eyes. When he blinked open his eyes, Naruto and Gaara both were standing in a very dimly lit place where they could hardly make their surroundings out but they could clearly see the one they had come to meet.

**Shukaku ****of the sand. **

He screamed at them in his high pitched voice, Gaara watched him and Naruto impassively with folded arms while Naruto frowned.

**_"What do you want intruder!"_**

"Saa no need to shout, Ichibi no Shukaku. I wanted to ask if you had any problem with the seal. Is it comfortable?"

Gaara's invisible eyebrows creased, this was a surprise alright even Shukaku faltered in his screeching.

**_"Is this a new way to insult someone as great as I!?"_**

"No. I am genuinely curious. I saw the placement and the seal itself. And I must say it is a disaster. The seal, I suspect, is not just giving Gaara pain but also you. So ttebayo..."

**_"Whatever you want do knowing if it pains or not! I don't want to stay in a seal altogether!"_**

"Do you wish to be sealed within a new object or human? Gaara has come in peace with you, can't you do the same ttebayo?"

**_"I don't want to! I want bloodshed! I need blood!"_**

"So, you're the punk of the nine eh?" Naruto muttered then mimicked the sand biju in a high pitched voice with a funny face, "'I want bloodshed! I need blood!'"

**_"You! How dare you! I will kill you!"_**

**_"I dare you to lay a finger on my jinchuriki, Ichibi."_** came a grave voice in a calm tone. The term, one tail, sounded like an insult.

Gaara and Shukaku's eyes widened in fear, but for different reasons. Shukaku because the voice was of the one he hated, and secretly feared, the most and look now, he's being ordered again! Gaara because he could feel the malice and power from the unknown voice which shouldn't have been in his mind in the first place. Both were slightly trembling whereas Naruto scratched the back of his neck bored, "Maa Kyuu, I was doing fine on my own."

**_"Heh. I just wanted a reunion with my brother. It has been long huh, Shukaku."_** The heavy voice said lazily but Naruto could feel the smirk in the voice.

**_"You.. You!! What are you doing here!? This is my place! How dare you come in!?"_** The sand demon screeched slightly panicked.

**_"Oh? Forgot to respect I see."_** Gaara could finally see the figure of the voice and he gulped as he trembled more. In came the massive body of Nine Tailed Demon.

"Stop bullying him Kurama." Naruto intoned lightly rolling his eyes.

**_"Che."_** Kurama smirked looking at the Ichibi and his host, loving the scent of fear.

"Does the seal hurt you?" Naruto questioned again.

Shukaku stubbornly looked away, he didn't have to answer a mere ningen.

**_"Answer him."_** Kurama ordered.

Shukaku sulked, **_"Hmm."_**

Naruto sighed, "It itches and when you aren't staying connected with Gaara, it hurts your body and you feel unbearable heat, am I correct ttebayo?"

Gaara and Shukaku's eyes widened.

**_"H-how do you know!?"_** Shukaku questioned and Gaara whipped his head in his biju's direction. Why didn't he know of this? Why was his seal defective in the first place?

"What else do you know about the seal Naruto?" Gaara questioned monotonously.

"First, tell me when was Shukaku sealed in you?" Naruto questioned with a slight frown.

Gaara clenched his teeth as he remembered, "When I was in the womb of Haha-ue."

"She couldn't bear the pain and pressure and died at childbirth huh?" Naruto questioned more like stated in a sad tone.

"What?" Gaara whispered unbelievingly.

"The seal. Your mother could've been alive after giving birth to you, had they not made this haste decision of sealing Shukaku when you were just in her womb. Not to mention the seal is one of the shittiest seals I have ever seen. Had they called a proper seal master. Tch." Naruto stated all while pacing, a furious expression beginning to overcome on his usual happy face. "How many suffered because of this?! You two are still suffering because of it! Dammit how can someone be this careless with lives?! Does no one have value of any fucking life anymore? This fucking seal is made to make you loose control and constantly pester the goddamn biju! How dare they insult a biju!? How dare they ruin your life dattebayo!?" The blonde was heaving by the end of his rant, face red and azure blue eyes turned into ice blue with slits.

Shukaku's eyes were wide and mouth slack jawed, the boy was bothered for him. Kurama made eye contact with Shukaku and his eyes said it all the sand demon needed to know. The boy was genuinely worried for him, he didn't say all that just for saying.

Gaara was so lost. Was his mother's death not his fault then?

Naruto sighed heavily and flopped down, he felt like crying. Gaara had to go through so many hardships since the beginning from his birth. Why? Why were people so selfish? Does being a Kage mean that they completely forget that who they were sacrificing was a human and not a tool they expected them to be.

"Why are we treated like tools tteba? Why are the bijus treated like they're weapons? Is power that important? Is power above love? Is power above the lives we are supposed to save instead end up killing ttebayo? If these 9 biju are mass of destruction ...then... then what are we? Aren't we all Shinobi, all humans monsters dattebayo?" Naruto questioned himself softly as two drop of tears fell from his eyes.

Kurama had unconsciously linked all the biju minds together and they all heard Naruto. To say they were surprised and shocked would be an understatement. Nobody uttered a word.

Naruto wiped his tears and stood up with a bright grin as if nothing happened. The two Suna residents eyes widened and they bowed slightly before him unconsciously and Kurama smirked, his kit was strong alright.

"Let's go out then Gaara. You rest Shukaku, I'll do something about the seal if Gaara allows me. Take rest Kurama, I'll call you if I need you."

Shukaku and Kurama's gaze met again and they nodded to each other. For once bidding farewell civilly. Naruto threw a bright grin at Shukaku and waved bye as he and his Kazekage friend left the redhead's mindscape and Kurama vanished too.

The jinchuriki duo returned back in the real world. They sat in silence for a while and then unsurprisingly Naruto broke the silence, "Will you allow me to change your seal Gaara?"

"Can you?" Gaara questioned with slight hope.

"Hai. I think I am at a level where I can seal up-to Sanbi." The blonde answered all business like.

"I trust you and I would say yes but I have to talk to a few people before I give my answer." The redhead stated in monotone.

"Of course. Let me know when you are ready. Try to keep this information to minimum people though Gaara, we aren't sure of the Akatsuki yet dattebayo. And now that I'm on that topic I wanted to talk about this as well." The jinchuriki of Kyuubi said scratching his nonexistent beard.

"What is it?" Gaara rose a nonexistent eyebrow.

Seriously what was with them and their nonexistent parts.

"I am going out of village for a year or so to travel around." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck.

"Why? When? Is your village giving you trouble?" The jinchuriki of Ichibi frowned.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that we have some time before Akatsuki makes their move again and there are a few things I want to do tteba."

"I see. When will be you going?"

"A week or so after going back to the village. This mission is most probably my last mission outside the village before I leave. Though Baa-chan hasn't confirmed my permission to leave yet but I need this ttebayo."

"Hmm."

"I'll drop by the replacement of seal tomorrow morning and then you ask your Fuinjutsu experts for advice and see if you are fine with it."

"Alright. It's evening already, you should go. I'll give you my answer soon."

"Cool. Uh Gaara can you remind Temari-nee-chan to meet me sometime tomorrow or they after tomorrow. I need help with my training."

"Sure."

"Alright then, ja ne Gaara."

Gaara nodded.

Naruto left towards his inn room leaving behind a thoughtful Kage. When the guards filled in their spots again he commanded, "Notify Lady Chiyo for a private meeting later in the afternoon tomorrow." and one of the guards saluted and left the office.

Naruto arrived at his and Kakashi's room and collapsed on his bed with a groan. Kakashi looked up from his book to glace at him.

"How was your meeting?" He asked casually.

"Good actually. Might have to go tomorrow again but I'm done for the day."

"Hmm."

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm really hungry."

"No."

"Wanna go out and eat something?"

"No."

"C'mon."

"Don't wanna."

"Come along Kaka-chan."

"Wha? What did you call me?"

"Kaka-chan. Come on now, I don't wanna go alone."

"Not my problem. Go by yourself."

"Pllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeee." *puppy dog eyes at max*

"Fine you damn brat." _'How is that not an S-rank jutsu I would never understand.'_

"Yay! Kaka-chan is the sweetest!"

"Stop calling me that."

"Mou, pity. Sounds cute."

"Whatever, just don't."

"Alright." *overly sad exaggerated dramatic sigh* "Kaka-chan."

They both were out of their room, one grinning brightly and other grumbling lightly.

_Ichibi no Shukaku - One tailed Shukaku_


	16. Chapter 15

**Next morning ~**

**Third Person POV ~**

Naruto had given the scroll containing a rough sketch of seal to Gaara and explained the process of it all in detail. When he was leaving the tower he bumped into Temari and Kankuro, he had started annoying the former saying he wouldn't leave her until she started helping him train. She had grumbled and huffed but agreed in the end.

"Alright, what help do you want brat?" Temari asked crossing her arms.

"Ah, you are a wind user correct?" Naruto began lightly.

She narrowed her eyes at him in irritation. That was quiet obvious, the fan on her back wasn't just for show. "Hai." She grunted.

He grinned at her, finally getting to topic. "Sweet. Me too. I want help for manipulating and controlling my element better ttebayo."

"You didn't have to nag me so much about this." She grumbled. "I'll give you scrolls for that. You can help yourself."

"Cool. Also,..." Naruto hesitated.

"What?" Temari narrowed her eyes again.

Naruto shifted his weight from one foot to another and blurted, "Can you teach me Tessenjutsu?"

The dirty blonde haired female was surprised, "You want to learn Combat with Fans?" She asked, just to confirm.

"Hai. I know the basics but I want to learn more of it tteba."

She eyed him with a raised brow. "What size do you want to go with? Have you thought?"

"Yeah. Medium size. The big ones are not for me, the small ones are not at all showey." He scratched his cheek with a finger and scrunched his face up.

She eye rolled and he grinned. Typical Naruto.

"Alright, come along. I'll take you to the weapon store and help you choose the right one then we can start training." She shrugged and began walking.

"You're the best Nee-chan, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered.

"Yeah yeah 'course I am." Temari smirked. At least one of her brothers had the ability to smile.

They both reached the weapon store that Temari usually preferred, Kankuro had already left for working on yet another puppet before the two wind users had begun talking.

"Temari-sama. How can I help you today?" A man, about the age of 30s, greeted bowing to his usual customer just sparing a single glance at her fellow blonde.

"This boy here wants to choose a battle fan. Showey but elegant at the same time. Nothing too big or small, preferably average in size." Temari replied with her powerful voice.

Naruto mused, the authority in her hasn't change a bit since he had first seen the girl during Chunin exams. Though she doesn't treat people like the dirt of her shoe like she used to.

That's when the man at the counter shifted his eyes to look at Naruto properly. The man eyed him from head to toe for what seemed like several hours but was only seconds, as if assessing him. Naruto willed himself not to fidget that he was so tempted to do. Sure he liked attention but stares have always been unnerving.

The man nodded, "Follow me, my lady, shinobi-san."

"Aa. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, ttebayo."

"Nice to meet you ttebayo-san, I am Mehagi Kenta. The owner of this store." The man, now known as Kenta introduced himself.

Temari snorted unable to control herself and Naruto's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Uzumaki-san or Naruto-san or Naruto will do, tteba." Naruto muttered giving Temari the stink eye when she chuckled again at his slip. Temari lost control on her laughter at that glare. The boy could not glare even if his life depended on it.

"I apologize, Uzumaki-san." Kenta bowed lightly. Naruto sighed and waved it off.

"He has wide range of weapons for wind element." Temari supplied getting her laughter under control, Naruto huffed at her and nodded distracted. His eyes were roaming all over the store. As they moved further Naruto could see different weapons. Something on his way caught his attention and he missed a step, if not for his Shinobi skills he would've laid flat on his face. It was a bow, uniquely made bow. He had never seen such a thing and he wanted to inspect further but decided to keep that for some other time. He eyed it longer, intrigued, than others and moved further, falling in step with Temari.

"We do have weaponary for wind element more but that is not all. We have other elements as well, I myself am fluid in making weapons and most of these are made by my hands." Kenta said proudly to both Temari and Naruto.

"Sugoi. Can you alter something in the weapon I choose, if I ask you to?" Naruto had to ask because he will have to ask for some changes. He just knew it.

"Hai. Usually Shinobi find something of their liking but the weapon lacks a part of their style so, yes I can alter." The man nodded.

"That's really nice tteba." Naruto nodded back, eyes still not settling on one place.

They reached a corner, not quite large nor small. After all Suna did have wind element users more but fans weren't that very popular, seeing that they were delicate to use and needed precision to handle. "Here, as you can see are two different sections. One is chakra infused, that will handle the pressure of chakra to certain limit and another is traditional, like the ones samurai used." Kenta said moving to one side of the said sections. True to his words there was a slight space between the two sections, the traditional ones looked antique and very well crafted. No matter how pretty or tempting some looked, Naruto knew they were of no value to him.

Temari opted to stand on the sidelines to watch her fellow wind user while the said wind user opted to go nearer to inspect his possibly to-be weapon/s.

"How much of chakra can these chakra infused fans take? What is the limit?" Naruto questioned inspecting a Gunbai.

"This Gunbai here, it has the capability to reflect Chunin level techniques and is capable of holding low Jounin level chakra burst." Kenta answered honestly, because firstly he didn't lie to any of his customers, secondly Temari-sama was just standing nearby and it won't do any good to lie and thirdly the Konoha blonde Shinobi didn't look above Chunin at best. How much chakra could he even channel? Kenta had no reason to lie.

"Mmhmm, won't do. Something with heavy chakra standing capability perhaps?" Naruto put the Gunbai fan at its place again and moved further to inspect else.

Kenta frowned slightly, he didn't have any right to comment on any customer's strength so he held his tongue back and answered the boy in front of him, "Well, there are several Tensen, Gunsen and Gunbai with Jounin level resistance."

"Maybe I can try Gunsen fans? They interest me." Naruto wondered aloud looking at the set of matching Gunsen fans.

"Nice choice. Practical, and if you aren't going to use them all the time, they can be handy when needed and compatibily sheathed when not." Temari commented nodding in approval at his choice. She didn't have anything against other two but she just found Gunsen better for the petite young man.

It was almost evening by the time Naruto had chosen a pair of fans and practiced along with Temari a suitable Kata. She had given him several tips, dos and don'ts, and also how to take care of each fan. The fans' which he had got, it's folding part were maroon in color with a simple sun like design in the middle of it of golden color, the support part, holding part, was of black color. The fan however was made of light weight chakra infused iron material and was complimenting his chakra just fine but he could tell, in case he ever used Kurama's chakra or when his reserves increase, because he knew his reserves like no other grew rapidly, the fan wouldn't last. He will have to find some material that lasts even after he uses his higher power and biju's chakra, not just for fans but also his sword/s.

**Kazekage Tower ~**

It was around mid afternoon when Chiyo-Baa knocked the door and entered along with her brother Ebizo. Gaara already knew the man would accompany her so he didn't question. They greeted him as they do and all Gaara returned to them with was a nod.

"Leave us." Gaara's ordered. As the guards trickled out, the silencing barrier was put up.

"What is this about, Gaara?" Chiyo questioned.

Gaara simply passed her the scroll Naruto had given him that very morning. Chiyo and Ebizo exchanged a look, Chiyo unrolled scroll and her eyebrows rose.

"What can you tell me about this?" Gaara watched them impassively and voice like always monotonone.

"Hmm," She began analyzing squinting her eyes to get a better look, "This is a really advanced piece of work, however roughly sketched. This seal can contain a huge force of chakra." She squinted her eyes more and her forehead creased, how did Gaara get such a piece of work? She continued, "Hmm, something like a biju, it has the capability of containing a biju. Can also manipulate by will whether to use that force or not. How did you get this Gaara? This is quite impressive." Chiyo commented examining the seal thoroughly.

Ebizo listened patiently, feigning sleep. This was a complex matter, not just the seal but the whole ordeal, and he had an inkling of what was coming next.

"What is the difference between this seal and my seal?" Gaara's question surprised the elders.

"Well," Chiyo hesitated slightly.

"Tell me Lady Chiyo, why was the seal placed on me while I was in the womb of my birth mother?" Gaara didn't bother to wait for her answer and simply threw another question that caught the Honoured Siblings off guard.

"You, you were the only compatible one among your siblings to be able to carry the demon." Sweat formed on Chiyo's forehead. She didn't want to get on the end of stick of Gaara's anger.

"That doesn't explain why it had be done even before I was born." Gaara leaned forward with his palms now intertwined, looking more intimidating then before but nothing on his face or his voice changed.

Chiyo gulped and sighed resigned, "We were losing our influence in the other 4 elemental nations because our Wind Daimyo was neglecting us and our village were down resources and our wealth was decreasing rapidly. Also, the sudden disappearance of Sandaime Kazekage was troubling the whole village. Because of heavy cuts toSunagakure's budget, theYondaime Kazekage, Rasa, your fatherwanted to make one of his children theJinchurikiof theIchibi no Shukakuto serve as a weapon for the village.Your elder siblings,Temariand thenKankuro, had not been compatible with Shukaku. Rasa's third child, that would be you, was compatible, and for that reason Shukaku was sealed into you by myself while you were still in your mother's womb."

"Is it imagineable that had the sealing not been done while I wasn't even born, my mother would've survived childbirth?" Gaara's question was like a dagger in heart for both elders because Gaara knew. He just wanted them or her to know that he does. He does know and he hasn't reacted yet.

"Is it quite plausible." Chiyo answered without hesitation. Lying would get her nowhere and what's done is done. Nothing can be changed what has already occurred in the past. Even she knew, had they waited a little maybe Gaara wouldn't have born premature and maybe his mother, Karura, wouldn't have died and Rasa wouldn't have been lost in grief after her death to fall as low as sending numerous assassins after his own son.

"Sou ka. This seal, what does my seal lack comparing this?" Gaara repeated his first question and Chiyo didn't know whether she should frown at the topic change or not.

"Your seal Gaara, it is comparitively weak. The deduction that I observed a while ago, this seal has all while the one placed on you lacks." Chiyo answered.

The red head nodded. "Alright. That is all."

"Gaara.." Chiyo began but was cut off by Gaara himself.

"I have a lot to think about Lady Chiyo. You are dismissed." The Kazekage stated still as impassive as ever, now about to busy himself with paperwork.

"Hai." They bowed and left. No doubt Gaara has become a fine leader but Chiyo could not help the slight guilt that was rushing towards her. It was her who sealed the demon so poorly in Gaara after all, the guilt was washing over her anew.

As they left Gaara turned his seat around to look at the village through the window he has become a leader of and sighed.

He has made his decision.

Looking at his village people chatting and roaming laughing, he can't help but feel he has a lot to learn and way more ways to go. But one thing is sure, he will die to protect this village and he will recieve the acknowledment that he still hasn't recieved for being a leader. It will be a long way indeed. Maybe it is his selfish desire too but if he has to sacrifice himself for the sake of even one person here he wouldn't hesitate.

**Next day ~**

**Suna Inn ~**

The morning had been productive, team Kakashi and Naruto had met up in gym and worked a sweat together. Like the past two days, they were going to meet in the lobby and go out for breakfast. As Kakashi got ready he sat on his bed waiting for his temporary roomie so they could go together downstairs. However, said roomie had different plans.

"Kaka-chan~" Naruto began in a sing song voice.

Kakashi paid no mind.

"Kaka-chan~" Naruto repeated in the same tone.

Kakashi focused on his book.

"Kashi-chan~" Naruto whined.

Kakashi still didn't give a fuck.

Naruto pouted folding his arms over his chest. Why was sensei not giving him attention?

Idea!

A face splitting grin overcame Naruto's face as his eyes glinted mischievously that would've sent alarms in Kakashi's head, had he been paying attention. Naruto suppressed a chuckle, it's been so long since he pranked someone.

Naruto did one hand sign and his body covered in smoke, there was no sound to indicate that he had performed a jutsu. However the smoke should've sent alarms in Kakashi's head but the pervert was busy in his Icha Icha.

Naruto crawled slowly towards his sensei stealthily but Kakashi was not one of the best ANBU for nothing, he felt Naruto moving towards him but did no indication to show that he has already felt the approach. He waited on the edge of the bed for Naruto to finish his games so they could move out peacefully. Naruto having no idea that Kakashi had already felt him getting closer to him snaked his smooth feminine arms around Kakashi's chest, "Kashi-kun?" Naruto, now very feminine and very naked, whispered in the copy nin's ear timidly in a female voice.

Kakashi froze. _'What the-?'_ Kakashi kept his eyes on his book, he could feel Naruto's body warmth on his back and he cursed internally, someone remind him why the fuck did he not wear his flak jacket?! Naruto not getting a reaction from the silveret attached her body to Kakashi's back effectively pressing her firm breasts to his back and Kakashi forced his body to relax. Naruto still not satisfied with the lack of reaction and attention moved her body in the arms of Kakashi in a way that would've sent acrobats run for their money. Naruto settled her body in between Kakashi's arms straddling him and leaned closer, a coy finger making innocent patterns on his chest.

"Kashi-kun, won't you look at me?" Naruto whispered biting her lip and looking from underneath her long lashes.

Kakashi looked at Naruto slowly, keeping his face straight. The female in front of him looked so tempting right now, free long blonde locks reaching till her waist, soft facial features, tan skin and so so so naked. It's been so long since he had last laid and the object of his desire was right in front of his eyes.

"Oh Kashi-kun, stop staring at me like that. If you want something," She leaned in to whisper seductively in his ear, "then ask for it." And bit his uncovered ear a little by taking his earlobe in between her teeth.

Naruto felt Kakashi grit his teeth and she smirked. She opened her mouth slightly and licked the back of his neck and blew air lightly. He shivered and grasped her waist bringing her closer.

"What's wrong Kashi-kun? Are you in pain?" She said in the seductive voice that Kakashi was coming to love and hate to hear. She leaned closer again, to his face this time, as one of her hand went slowly to his neck and other to his bare forearm in a suggestive manner. As if that wasn't enough she bounced in her place lightly, making her breast bounce and Kakashi being a proud pervert he is, his eyes were drawn to those big breasts and pink nipples. He wanted to fondle those breasts and maybe suck them until they were quivering and she is already in the right position all he has to do is unzip his pants and fuck Naruto senseless making her bounce repeatedly like that. He paused at that thought, shit. _Shit_. **Shit**. **SHIT**, he really thought of Naruto. Not her. He literally just thought he didn't care which gender Naruto was, he wanted to fuck Naruto senseless. The realization struck him like Raikiri and he violently pushed the female Naruto and flipped her on her back on his bed. His hungry eyes turned angry. Oh, he was livid now, what the hell was Naruto doing to him?! This was not just someone, this was his sensei's son! How dare he think about sensei's son like that! He was supposed to protect Naruto from the lecherous perverts after him not become one of them! His eye flashed dangerously and Naruto's face went from confused to scared in a blink. She opened her mouth to say something but it came out as a startled gasp as Kakashi entraped her wrists above her head in a bruising grip and his body weight settled on her in a way she couldn't even wiggle. "Just what the hell do you think you were doing?" He growled lowly.

"I-I-I.." She gulped as Kakashi tightened his grip, "I-I'm s-sor-ry." Naruto apologized weakly "It was j-just a prank. I didn't mean to up-upset you." And averted her eyes shamefully. He squeezed her wrists painfully and a tear fell from her eye as she whimpered.

"Next time you pull something like that on me," He began leaning closer and she didn't dare breath "and I will fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days even with your healing abilities." He threatened in her ear and she shivered. She bit back a moan as he gave a strong thrust to prove his point.

She laid there breathing shakily, immobile even after Kakashi got up and walked towards the door. He looked at his Icha Icha reaching for the door knob.

He had just threatened, it was just a threat not a promise, just a warning. He wouldn't act on that warning on sensei's son, he looked back at his bed where now a fully dressed male Naruto lay sporting a blush on his cheeks and breathing heavily, or would he?

Kakashi left without saying a word.

Naruto laid there for a while, trying to get his breath in control and fight down the blush on his face and not to mention his... problem. He sighed, was he really that desperate that he got aroused by his own sensei?

He decided to distract himself so that he didn't think about Kakashi on top of him thrusting powerfully and him beneath moaning for mo-.

He was doing the exact opposite of what he was supposed to do, wasn't he? But... The way Kakashi entraped his hands above his head and sensei's whole body weight on him was just so... He didn't know how to define it but it was something he wanted again.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" He screamed in his hands, "What the hell am I thinking!? That is sensei! How can I think about Kakashi sensei that way!?" He scolded himself harshly and snarled as Kurama roared with laughter. Kurama was definitely a pervert!

He shook his head violently and got up from Kakashi's bed and sat down on his own. He remembered what he was going to do before this whole ordeal and he retrieved a blank scroll, a brush and ink and began to write,

_Hokage-sama,__By the time you receive this scroll I'll be done with what I'm about to do.__I'm changing Kazekage-sama's seal for Shukaku once he allows me to.__Uzumaki Naruto. _

As he put the scroll aside to let the ink dry, Kakashi entered the room and Naruto blushed a little. "I'm really sorry sensei. Dattebayo." He apologized sincerely rubbing the back of his neck then bowed.

"Maa, don't sweat it." Kakashi waved his hand dismissively giving a quick eye smile and eyes back on his book. He looked up again noticing the scroll, being the nosy Jounin he is, he asked, "Maa Naruto-kun, what is that?"

"A scroll for Baa-chan ttebayo." Naruto shrugged.

"Aa. Is it related to the meetings you have been having with Kazekage-sama?" Kakashi rose his visible silver eyebrow.

"Hai, it is about that only." Naruto nodded.

"What is 'that'?" Kakashi tilted his head one side looking at the scroll.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and tilted his head on one side too, they both were now looking like innocent puppies, "I'm going to change Gaara's seal tteba."

Kakashi paused and his visible eye widened, "Wait what?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, would you mind if I tag along with you when you do so?"

"I don't mind, Dattebayo."

Seeing that his scroll had dried nicely, he did hand seals to summon one of his messenger toads. Once he sent the message with the toad, both Kakashi and Naruto left downstairs to meet up with the team. Kakashi's Icha Icha Tactics was in his hand but now his attention was on Naruto who was explaining the seal animatedly with wild hand gestures.


	17. Chapter 16

Later that evening Naruto was summoned by the Kazekage and he along with Kakashi teleported near the tower on Kakashi's request as soon as they could see the Kazekage Tower. Naruto asked why had they teleported when the tower wasn't so far, Naruto knows Kakashi is a lazy ass but he also knows Kakashi doesn't mind a nice walk. Well, there is no such thing as "nice walk" in the desert but that's a different story. Kakashi shrugged saying that the people of Suna don't like him. Naruto had questioned him or more like nagged him until Kakashi got fed up with the blonde's questions and answered him, "Because of the way I look."

Naruto tilted his head, quite lost. Why would someone hate Kaka-sensei because of the way he looked? But seeing that Kakashi was already done dealing with his shit, he smartly shut his mouth and kept his questions in the back of his mind. For now, at least. He will nag the elder man later.

Gaara, Naruto and Kakashi went upstairsto the top floor or rather roof of the Kazekage Tower. It was, obviously, big and they both, Naruto and Kakashi, marveled the scenery in front of them. Sunagakure was sandy but beautiful nonetheless.

The seal that Naruto was about to perform was originally inspired from his own seal, Hakke no Fuin Shiki. But of course, he won't perform very same. He couldn't summon the Shinigami the way his Dad did, nope not yet.

He was no expert, no seal master but he has reached Level 5, that was no feat comparing his parents and Jiraiya-Shisou, who were all Seal Masters and Mistress at or above Level 10. But he was confident in his ability to perform the sealing without any problems and perform the sealing without any problems he will.

AThree Symbol Seal, that Naruto was going to useis used to seal a large enemy or an evil spirit into a target, such as an object or a human's body.

A stronger seal is created if two Three Symbols Seal are used; this is called the Six Trigrams Sealing Style. If the Three Symbols Seals do not completely overlap with each other, this allows the enemy or spirit's chakrato merge with whoever they've been sealed into, like the Eight Trigrams. Also like the Eight Trigrams, this seal was taken from Uzumaki clan.

However, unlike the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, this seal does not weaken with the gradual use of chakra instead can be broken by will and like the Eight Trigrams this seal is also intended to encourageBijuto aid the Jinchurikithey've been sealed within.

Naruto put up a silence barrier marking a square on the roof in which Naruto and Gaara stayed, Kakashi was asked to wait and watch from outside, all he could do was hesitantly comply.

Inside the barrier, Gaara was asked to remove his topwear and lie on his back where Naruto had drawn some patterns. Gaara did as he was asked to and patiently waited for next instruction.

"Now, just try to stay calm. This might hurt but I assure you everything will turn out to be okay." Naruto instructed smiling in reassurance.

Gaara nodded.

Naruto drew carefully with ink mixed a little of his blood on Gaara's upper body, filling Gaara's arms, torso and chest along with the floor in calligraphy.

"Push a little Chakra to your seal." Naruto ordered.

Gaara did as he was told and stifled a pained gasp as Naruto did something to that seal.

What Naruto did was, tweak the seal to start to break it. The barrier began to fill with sand grains, with each passing minute the number increasing and it began to sting Naruto's body lightly.

Naruto began a sequence of hand seals and lightly slapped the seal on Gaara's chest, this time Gaara couldn't hold back the scream that tore through his throat. Naruto had opened the seal now and the barrier was gradually flooding with sand.

Outside the barrier Kakashi had already pushed his Hitai-ate from his uncovered eye to forehead and watched in tensed fascination as the chakra infused sand began to pour out from Gaara's body, it was becoming harder to see the two figures of both Jinchurikis even with the Sharingan but also thanks to the Sharingan he could see the movement of chakra flow of their bodies. Good, both were doing just fine.

Inside the barrier, Naruto flinched as Gaara screamed again writhing in pain. The sand was all around them and Naruto was feeling suffocated, his body was stinging and blood leaked from Naruto's body as the sand stung painfully.

The seal placed on Gaara's chest holding Shukaku was almost nearly broken, Naruto was sure not to break it whole as that would certain Gaara's death and Shukaku would let loose.

In the almost broken seal, the sand demon screeched in pain too. The process was painful for all three.

The ink drawn on the redhead's upper body began to move receding towards Gaara's torso taking a shape what looked like a big circle with series of several circles in it finally settling firmly on the abdomen. Naruto's right hand's all five fingers lit up blue with visible chakra and he directed the said hand on Gaara's fragile seal, effectively shattering it then dragging his fingertips towards the circle as his other hand strongly held Gaara to the floor. Naruto focused on the circle, he was transferring Shukaku from that seal to this without freeing him which was quite a load for Naruto and painful for Gaara.

Sweat rolled down Naruto's face, neck and back and his damp unruly blonde bangs stuck to his forehead and his shirt was soaked with sweat and blood.

The sand picked up it's pace and Naruto's bare skin quivered, he shut his eyes tightly for a brief second hoping that would help reduce the pain however it didn't. He opened his eyes again only to squint, someway or the other to protect his eyes from the infuriating sand from blocking the view completely or making him go blind for that matter. His blue eyes hardened and he pursed his lips in a thin line in determination, there was only last seal to place anyway. Shukaku was transferred to the series of circle which now transformed and looked like a half narutomaki, it was the new seal and what was till now raging like a sandstorm died down quickly, the intensity and amount of sand rapidly reducing.

As the sand in the barrier died down Naruto began series of hand seals with his right hand, his left hand still holding Gaara down who was still groaning and panting, after biting and drawing blood from his thumb and drew a triangle shape with his blood to overlap on the half narutomaki like seal.

He then proceeded to let tip of his first three fingers get a drop of blood from the still bleeding thumb and finally finished the seal by stretching three horizontal lines on the previous seal of half narutomaki lookalike and overlapping triangle and shouted in a firm voice, sending a pulse of his own chakra to make the seal permanent, "Six Sign Seal!"

Gaara's groaning quitened but his breathing was still labored. As the new seal on Gaara's abdomen turned black showing its permanence and Naruto deemed his handiwork safe, he lowered the silence barrier. He helped Gaara stand and draped an arm of the redhead over his shoulders while Naruto's own arm settled on Gaara's waist to steady the tired Ichibi Jinchuriki.

Kakashi seeing the sand dying down let out a breathe that he didn't know he was holding in. Upon seeing Naruto and Gaara's condition though he frowned, Gaara was visibly looking pained in general and Naruto was bathed in sweat and blood. He clenched his fist in his pocket while his other hand gripped his Icha Icha tightly. He lowered his hitai-ate to cover his Sharingan implanted eye and took quick and large steps towards the Jinchuriki duo to check if any of them needed any sort of help. He decided to stay just two steps behind them in case either of them need a pair of hands.

Naruto wasted no time to escort Gaara to his office, he didn't know where else to escort him. On their way towards the office he asked one of the guards to go and call either Temari or Kankuro or both to inform of Gaara's condition and come as soon as possible in the Kazekage's office.

Naruto was relieved when not even two minutes later Temari barged in the office with a worried expression, "What happened? Where's he?" Temari asked more like demanded looking quite nothing less than frantic. Just then she spotted Gaara and gasped now looking worried and somewhat angry. It wasn't her fault, after all Gaara had been injured just once in his lifetime and that was during their invasion in Konoha.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed and looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes, hands going to her fan in threat.

"What did you do Uzumaki?!" She growled.

"Kami, what happened to my brother?" She asked to no one in particular, her voice and hands lowering.

Naruto kept quiet as she walked to Gaara and checked him for any injuries. He finally spoke when she was done checking and realized that there were no physical injuries but exhaustion, "He is exhausted. He will be fine after a little rest." He was leaning on the wall opposite to the sand siblings, no one noticed he was gripping the wall for support. Temari didn't look at him when she nodded in understanding. Kakashi, who was watching the whole ordeal with a nonchalant expression, opened his mouth for the first time, "We'll be going." Temari nodded again without looking back and they left the office.

Not even two steps outside the door and Naruto staggered in his steps, he shakily tried to grasp the nearest object that being Kakashi's arm or the wall, however his knees gave out and he couldn't hold onto either. Kakashi, who had already tucked his book away as soon as himself and Naruto left Gaara's office, wordlessly quick stepped in front of Naruto and crouched slightly effectively stopping him from falling. Naruto's chin fell on Kakashi's shoulder and in the last minute to do something from crashing either Kakashi or even be able to stand on his own legs hugged Kakashi's back for support, the silver head smiled under his mask at his younger companion's stubbornness.

"You did well, Naruto. Rest." Kakashi softly said and in response Naruto snuggled closer to Kakashi and thanked Kami for letting the copy nin not wear his flak jacket, he liked the way Kakashi felt; his body temperature was way lower than his own. Naruto was all about hot temperature while Kakashi was cold and they both secretly liked the way the other felt. Kakashi hoisted Naruto on his back giving him a piggyback ride and Naruto found himself thanking Kami again, thank Kami he had deactivated his weight and gravity seals.

Naruto smiled, a little pink dusted his cheeks. Kakashi began walking and as soon as he was able to see their inn, he teleported directly into their shared room. He knew Naruto was asleep on his back and made no sound whatsoever. Entering the room he slowly settled Naruto on the study chair to not dirty the bed sheet and went to the bathroom to run the water in the tub, it would be better if Naruto cleaned up and then finally slept. He returned a few minutes later to find Naruto slumbering on the study table, he shook Naruto's shoulder to wake him and Naruto opened his eyes for Kakashi to only see a silver of blue sea.

"I ran a bath for you. Clean up then you can rest all you want." Kakashi said keeping his voice low to not hurt Naruto's ears but loud enough to sound coherent to the same. Naruto stared at him for a few moments then yawned rubbing his eyes and Kakashi chuckled, '_Kawaii.' _

"Okaaaaay." Naruto yawned out an okay and stood only to fall back on his chair, Kakashi chuckled when Naruto stood and fell again. Naruto scowled and huffed then stood again, determined not to fall and smiled when he succeeded. He stumbled his way to the bathroom and Kakashi watched in amusement, he shook his head. '_He must be really tired.'_ "Oh right, should I check his injuries?" Kakashi questioned out loud then contemplated for a brief second, he shrugged, "Maa, might as well." and walked into the bathroom, hesitating a little before entering, taking the first aid box with him.

Naruto was standing just in his boxers, he blushed when Kakashi entered but soon gained his composure and put his hands on hips raising an eyebrow scowling slightly. "What are you doing barging in the bathroom just like that ttebayo? Seriously Kaka-sensei, you're the one who told me clean up."

Before Kakashi could reply, he continued as his eyes glinted mischievously and scowl turned into a sly smirk, "Maa Kaka-chan, if you really wanted to see me naked you could've asked me but I will have to apologize I'm not really up for a show right now tteba."

Kakashi raised both his hands in surrender and Naruto was able to see the first aid box, he smiled internally but felt like laughing when Kakashi began with a playful, "Maa Naru-chan," He couldn't hold in the grin however, "One would think you're the pervert out of us."

Naruto laughed, the amusement was clear as day in Kakashi's voice and eye, and Kakashi soon joined him with chuckles.

"Jokes aside, _Naru-chan_, let's see your wounds shall we?" Kakashi fake cooed and eye smiled sweetly.

"Mmhmm." Naruto rolled his eyes but made no protest as Kakashi came closer and prodded his body. He furiously stomped on inner chibi Naruto who was, surprisingly, talking the language of perverts.

Naruto let Kakashi check and both were relieved to not find any major wounds, just scrapes here and there, "Alright, nothing major but if you need any medical attention we can ask Sakura after you clean up." Kakashi put the first aid box aside, there was no need right now. After Naruto cleans up maybe he'll put antiseptic.

"Alright." Naruto conceded.

Kakashi nodded and left.

A few minutes later Naruto emerged from the bathroom looking dead sleepy and tired, he found Kakashi in his black attached mask halter top and loose grey sweats and without Hitai-ate reading his Icha Icha without a care in the world with his implanted eye closed, Naruto stood still for a second and stared at Kakashi long and hard and the first thing came into his mind was, '_Why the hell can't I look sexy while just sitting?!' _He choked on that thought, 'D-did I ju-just call Kaka-kakashi s-s-sexy!_?'_

Kurama roared laughing in his mind and Naruto got the impression that Kurama was rolling on the floor laughing.

Kakashi, hearing the choking sound, raised his visible eye to look at Naruto and cocked his head one side curiosly. Naruto shook his head at the cute look on the dangerous man and Kakashi shrugged. Surprisingly it was Kakashi who broke the silence, "Maa, want to see Sakura?"

"No, I just want to rest." Naruto replied and yawned.

"Sure?" Kakashi stared.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto grinned and Kakashi focused back on his book.

Kakashi hummed and watched from the corner of his eye as Naruto fell on his face first on his bed, he had questions for Naruto like when did he learn sealing, why change Gaara's seal, what level was he, was that his original seal, what was that seal and all but seeing the exhausted form of Naruto he decided to interrogate the blonde someday else, for now he'll let the the blonde rest.

It was a day later that Gaara summoned Team Kakashi and Naruto with the reply scroll, that was given to Kakashi, where Gaara smiled at Naruto gratefully and passed anothef scroll to him for Tsunade, "Naruto, give this scroll to the Hokage for me."

Naruto blinked while apart from Kakashi all members of Team Kakashi eyed Naruto in curiosity, "Aa, okay." and nodded.

"We would be taking our leave Kazekage-sama." Kakashi drawled, their backpacks were already packed and outside the office. They will leave directly from here, no need to stay in the desert any longer, it was way too hot and just so... sandy.

"Hope there weren't any difficulties." Gaara intoned and the team smiled reassuringly, "Absolutely not Kazekage-sama." Sakura replied smiling.

"Good." He glanced at the team. "I'll see you Naruto." The redhead regarded his fellow Jinchuriki.

"Of course Gaara." The blonde grinned.

"Alright, you may leave." Gaara bid farewell throwing one last nod towards his fellow jinchuriki who nodded back.

"I'll see them to the gates, Gaara." Temari butted in before any of them could move and Gaara glanced at here. He had seen the way his elder sister had talked with Naruto upon seeing his condition, he had been flattered but also upset, and he had explained what had happened, needless to say Temari had been feeling guilty, Naruto had helped Gaara again and she had indirectly threatened him, let alone thank him.

Gaara nodded and the group of Konoha with the eldest Subaku leapt towards the main gate.

As soon as the Konoha group was about to start running their way out of Suna, Temari stopped them or more like stopped Naruto, "Uzumaki-no-blonde." She called like always.

Naruto grinned, "Subaku-no-blonde."

She sighed and gratefully smiled at him, "I'm sorry for last time and thank you."

"Don't worry about it tteba." Naruto grinned making her smile again and she nodded gratefully. The team watched in confusion and Sakura carefully shut her mouth, she didn't want a reminder of last time.

"Let's go." Kakashi commanded. Naruto threw a wave at her and followed behind his ex team.

That was three days before, they had rather been in a hurry to reach home. Vacation and all was nice but the amount of sand and the temperature sucked away the fun right from the vacation.

Right now, they were standing in front of their Kage. "Welcome back Team Kakashi and Naruto." She spoke smirking, Tsunade definitely knew what that were thinking and she was enjoying their subtly annoyed faces. And the glares that were staggered from a certain whiskered blonde.

They nodded and Kakashi retrieved the scroll from Kazekage, placing it on Tsunade's desk. She opened the scroll reading it quickly and nodded, "I will need the mission report soon Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded sighing, eye settling on his book.

"You are all dismissed, except Naruto."

The team threw curious glances, all hoping for this to be the meeting when Naruto would join back in the team, then bowed before leaving.

"Aa. Gaara sent another scroll for you through my hands tteba." She rose an eyebrow in curiosity. He handed her the scroll and she read it then rose an eyebrow. Her lips twitched in a smile but she regained her composure and put the scroll aside with the first one and propped her elbows on the desk and leaned on her interlocked hands. "You could've informed me before taking a decision as big as changing a Jinchuriki's seal, the Kazekage's at that."

"I apologize Hokage-sama." Naruto began, not sounding apologetic at all if anything he sounded rather bored. "I did not have any idea his previous seal was, excuse my language, fucked up. And I just decided to fix the problem because, well, I could make a suitable solution." He shrugged, he knew he wasn't in trouble and he also knew that Baa-chan knew him, he wasn't a planner and he naturally acted impulsively. His actions, he was certain however, in political view could be great help, one more reason to strengthen the alliance and it will help strengthen the military power of Suna, now that Gaara has access to Shukaku's chakra on will without drawbacks. A win-win situation for both villages.

Tsunade sighed but smiled fondly, "Just make sure to notify me priorly."

Naruto nodded.

"How did it go?" Tsunade questioned.

"No complications Hokage-sama." Naruto tucked his hands in his pant pockets and relaxed.

"I see. I will need a report from you as well." Tsunade watched his slouched form intently, she could see the exhaustion and wanted to finish the meeting for his sake as soon as possible.

"Wakatta." Naruto nodded stifling a yawn.

"Is that all?" Tsunade asked, ready to dismiss her gaki for the day.

Naruto nodded, "Yes uh, I have selected my team tteba."

It took her 5 seconds to understand what he meant, "You have? Good, I'd like to meet them soon. Dismissed." She dismissed him as she saw him stifling another yawn. Naruto nodded and this time couldn't hold the yawn in, he rubbed the tear that gathered when he yawned cutely and leapt from the window throwing a "Ja ne Baa-chan." over his shoulder not minding the exclamation of "Stop calling me that and use the damn door!"

Naruto grinned and hopped in the direction of his mansion, he wanted the rest, he still felt exhausted. He hadn't recovered to his full energy before they had departed from Suna and now all he could see was the big bath tub and soft bed. There was too much sand and grass all over his body in places there shouldn't be. He cringed, he wouldn't mind a nap in the bath tub. Seriously.

**-_-**

_Hakke no Fuin Shiki - Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. _


	18. Chapter 17

**Third Person POV ~**

It took Naruto 2 days of sleep, laze and a few baths in tens to deem himself okay to go out. But if you ask Naruto, he would tell you that he can shimmy a little and sand will rain from his body. Well, but we aren't going to ask him because one Gaara sprouting sand is enough, period.

Anyways, he couldn't wait any longer, he had to convince Baa-chan for granting him leave, he had decided that this would be his last week in Konoha before he sets his foot out and only three days were left for the week to end, so it had to be done quick. He also had to meet her along with his selected duo for discussing to plan about Danzo and ROOT.

That's why Tsunade, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sai were seated in Tsunade's office in a private meeting. As Tsunade had informed Naruto before he left for the mission in Suna, Jiraiya was already gone. They could've used a suggestion or two from the stealth master and the commander-to-be but they'll manage.

"Mendokuse..." Shikamaru yawned, Tsunade ignored him and focused on nursing her sake, Sai tried to look at all three at the same time while Naruto rolled his eyes. A great start for an 'interesting' meeting.

"Alright, I want this over and done with. So let's begin?" Naruto took the initiative because it was clear no one else would.

"Mendokuse.." Shikamaru sighed.

Sai gave a creepy smile.

Tsunade took a swig from her sake cup and grunted.

Naruto sighed inwardly, why was he doing this again?

"Alright, we all know our roles already yet I'm gonna run through it in front of the whole group so we are aware what other is doing." Naruto began, glancing at each of the three. "Sai, you will be gathering information for us. Information on past of ROOT, their involvements, their agenda and anything and everything. More or less, I want everything on ROOT and Danzo to the T."

"Hai." Sai nodded.

"Shikamaru, though Sai won't be giving out full information he will still be passing you information in codes about his research. Your role is to decipher and understand the meaning and give Tsunade-sama a weekly update on your progress. You will be in charge of this whole ordeal." Shikamaru had a contemplative look as he listened to Naruto, most likely thinking of all those genuis plans with his genius head.

Shikamaru gave Naruto a pointed look, "I expect you to take that position from me once you return."

"If there is a need." Naruto mirrored the kage jutsu user's look directing right back at him.

"Mendokuse." Shikamaru grumbled and Naruto smirked.

"Tsunade-sama, you are the Hokage and I am aware secrets are not something like a new concept for you so I won't tell you what to do. You do what you have to but I would like for you to inform these two before you decide to take any action so they could alert me. I'd like to stay updated." Naruto spoke evenly.

"Hmm." Tsunade agreed. She rested her chin on her knuckles eyeing the new generations' one of the bests.

"Naruto, what do you intend to do after gathering this information. You never told me the whole plan." Shikamaru rubbed his face while asking, everything about him, but his eyes, spoke of boredom and lack of interest.

"Me neither." Sai nodded, attempting to copy the look of Shikamaru. And failing hilariously.

"ROOT is an unauthorized organization under our very noses we could say. Not informing three different Hokages of this is quite a crime I'd say. And I don't know why but I have a hunch, Sandaime-jiji knew. I'm still certain there are ROOT Shinobi undercover as ANBU." Naruto began.

"I got that much." Shikamaru shrugged.

"You said you found a ROOT member, I want to ask how? Usually they are well trained and hidden, their camouflage is one of the best I've come across." Sai questioned.

"It was an accident really. I had come to Baa-chan for a meeting and when I asked for a private audience, the Shinobi didn't leave along with the stationed ANBU. I felt him and I found him." Naruto answered.

Sai hesitated to speak and the other three noticed.

"Speak kid. Naruto trusts you, I shall do the same." Tsunade commanded.

"Usually they are ordered to leave along with the ANBU, in case there is a highly s sensitive sensor. If you say you found him the way you did, you were lucky." Sai confessed glancing at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"I see." Tsunade took another swig from her sake cup.

"Anyways Sai told me, in ROOT they train you too become emotionless tools and I.." Naruto paused, his feelings may have become his problems from time to time but they were also his strength all the time. "It's a matter of different belief maybe but I don't support that. They must be quiet a bunch of talented lot and I don't want to disband the organization. Instead, instead I want them to have a chance at life, choice if they really want to be a Shinobi, if they want to live a normal life. Civilian and Shinobi alike, I want them to be loyal to Konoha - our village and not Danzo - a person."

"Do you believe it's wrong to be loyal to a person?" Sai questioned softly and Shikamaru and Tsunade looked at Naruto for they knew Naruto could explain this.

Naruto closed his eyes briefly as he remembered his first serious mission; The mission to Wave. Haku, his loyalty to Zabuza, his words and belief to accept himself as nothing more than a tool, Zabuza, his hidden love for Haku. He still remembers their words, the words he had said back then, his promise on their graves, the birth of his Nindou.

"A Shinobi's life is a short and unpredictable one. I don't know what's it's like to be tool to someone but I know it is a lonely life and I know what that feels like. Accepting yourself as a kunai and getting replaced when your user finds a new shinnier one? What happens when you get rusted? You would be gone and you wouldn't even know what happened.

A person isn't living until he has a dream. But, but also when a person just lives for one purpose he is as good as dead.

A person with a life without feelings, goals, doubts, fears, failures and accomplishments. That kind of life? It's tiring. That's unfair and unfortunate.

Shinobis question their duties without realizing, before they are about to make a kill, after that make a kill, sometimes before carrying out an order, before abandoning a comrade, when they come across their friends' or their comrades body. They have anger, grudge, love, hate, sadness and all the emotions, isn't that why the wars have been led? They had pride. They had something to protect.

Shinobis without questions and any ties with a village but a duty will go on a battlefield and so will the ones with family or friends or anyone."

The three watched him in awe as he continued and he smiled at them, "Shinobis are not tools, they are people. They, we, endure everything and the one with something to protect will always come back home with a smile even after losing numerous limbs while the one with no emotion whatsoever will just carry out actions for words and most probably die without any hesitation thinking and accepting himself as a mere tool. A Shinobi without feelings on a field is like going knocking on death's door with flowers and pastries. Shinobis with feelings and something to protect have the will to fight, to survive. The will that should and does burn brightly within each and everyone of us, **The Will Of Fire**." Naruto spoke the term as he remembered his Jiji talking about it numerous times he and Naruto would hangout together.

"The Shinobis without feelings," He shook his head sadly, "they lack that. They lack the Will Of Fire."

Naruto sighed, he could keep on talking about this forever it seemed. Not like the other three occupants in the room were complaining or making a move to stop him or anything but this was enough for now. "No, I don't know if it is wrong to be loyal to just a person. But I know it is wrong to give that person the control of your whole life, your whole world."

Naruto rolled his shoulders cracking his neck, he continued almost nonchalantly, "If Danzo were to die tonight, ROOT wouldn't know what to do, they would slowly kill each other and next, themselves. Because they have no idea what to do. What is next. Every person deserves someone or the other. Acceptance, recognization, one person, one smile, one hug," He smiled, he remembered Iruka saying the heartfelt words during that Mizuki incident. It was a small start but it had to begin somewhere, didn't it? "that could change you, your life." He chuckled. "I should know that."

Tsunade hid her smile behind her knuckles while Shikamaru openly smirked, Sai was looking at Naruto in an unfiltered awe. He did understand what Naruto was saying, he had felt something in him awaken when Naruto had made him remember his brother, Shin. He understands that because he feels something in him awaken everytime a person does something that shows they don't think of him as a mere tool but a person, a person with feelings. He understands what Naruto is saying, maybe. He gave a real smile to Naruto, it didn't matter if he understood or not he is still feeling something in him awaken and it feels ...refreshing and. And good. He'd keep it at that. It's good for now. That's all he wants for now.

"Anyways, what not I, we plan to do is let Tsunade-sama take in charge. It will be her call what she plans to do with Danzo. However, for ROOT, I have plans. I am confident that it will work out." Naruto answered Shikamaru's earlier question.

"How long are we supposed to carry this Mendokuse mission out?" Shikamaru rose an eyebrow.

"Until I return. Once I return, our final and main member shall be included and informed. Then comes my infiltration mission and whatever the outcome comes shall be end of it." Naruto spoke straightening up a little.

"So you have decided you will leave huh?" Tsunade asked hiding her dissapointment.

"Yes Baa-chan ttebayo, you know I need this. I want some time to myself." Naruto looked straight in Tsunade's hazel eyes, pleading.

"You returned not too long ago after your travel trip with Jiraiya, Naruto." Tsunade pointed out.

"Yes that's true but you also know, we were to be gone for 3 minimum years but because of his problems in spy network I had to return just after, not even complete, 2 years Dattebayo." Naruto used his puppy dog eyes level 2.

Tsunade sighed, she had tried. She didn't want to lose Naruto again. Yet, she contemplated, who can resist those eyes?

Shikamaru sighed at the two Mendokuse blondes' antics.

"I think you should allow him to go Tsunade-sama. Trust in him, he will be fine." Shikamaru spoke.

Other three pairs of eyes looked at him surprised and he sighed again.

_'Mendokuse.'_

The only female in the room stayed quite for a while, thinking. She recalled the Kazekage's other scroll and sighed taking out another bottle of sake from her secret compartment where Shizune couldn't find it, "Fine, you brat! Have it your way."

Naruto jumped from his seat and whooped in joy while other three looked amused.

"Brat." The Godaime called.

Naruto continued cheering. Tsunade's eye twitched in irritation, it was clear she was losing her patience on a rapid pace.

She barked out a "Brat!" and Naruto paused mid jump and tried to sober up. Tried.

"I will arrange your passes by tonight. You will get it directly from me and until you leave, no missions." Tsunade informed with a straight face.

"Wakatta ttebayo!" Naruto grinned, he had expected that much.

"Now scram you three!" Tsunade grumbled.

All three moved out of the office. One wanting to paint, other watch clouds or nap and the last one was way too excited to think about anything other than his travel.

The three walked together and soon found a good place to set themselves, Naruto's hyperactivity had subdued and was now sober enough to forget jumping around and instead opting to just talk animatedly to both the raven heads.

They reached a park, it was mid afternoon and they were lucky to find shade to get lazy. Sai perched himself on the tree beside where Shikamaru laid and retrieved his art book and colors, the Nara heir propped his head on his hands that were acting like cushion and let his eyes drift towards the sky watching the blue sky and white clouds passing. Naruto sat his back firmly attached for support to the tree Sai was perched on and Shikamaru was getting shade from and retrieved his pretty flute.

From the time he had played flute in the Nara forest, he had been happy with the art. Music was relaxing and made him happy in general and that's why he bought a bamboo flute then decorated it. Because, well, he could.

He closed his eyes and let the music play from within. Sai paused mid stroke to peer at the blonde while Shikamaru smiled slightly, which could be near a grin in their clan.

Soon Sai resumed and Shikamaru closed his eyes, not sleeping but enjoying the weather and music, it was peaceful like this.

Playing the final note Naruto opened his eyes and smiled stretching. He walked to where Shikamaru was laying and laid next to him resting his head on the Nara heir's stomach, Sai looked down and contemplated, he shrugged and jumped down making almost no noise. He laid beside the two and rested his head on Naruto's stomach.

The three smiled to themselves and let out a small chuckle. Yeah, this was peaceful. This was good.


	19. Chapter 18

It was the last day before Naruto would leave the village and he had yet not met up with Tsunade to get his pass.

He strolled leisurely in the village, after all he would be gone for a year or so, and reached his final destination. The Hokage Tower.

He had already met up with Iruka, Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata, Konohamaru and Team Gai. They all, along with Ichiraku family, knew he was leaving the village, again, for a while.

He arrived at the Hokage tower and waited outside Tsunade's office patientlyfor Tsunade to finish her meeting and call him. Some Chunins left the office, throwing him a disgusted glance and he ignored the pain in his chest keeping a bored expression intact, when Shizune signalled Naruto to go ahead, he knocked twice and entered when Tsunade called out an "Enter" and was greeted by an impassive Tsunade.

She looked him up and down and rose an eyebrow not losing her impassive face, "Since when did you start using the door, gaki?" She asked as she picked a document reading it over.

Tsunade actually working instead of complaining wasn't a new sight for Naruto, he out of all knew Tsunade could take work seriously when she needed or wanted to. He had seen that when he was spending time with her during his medic and Hokage to-be training.

"I decided to humor you just this once, Old Hag." Naruto grinned. Tsunade's eye twitched and Naruto dodged the kunai -aka pen- thrown at him with a "Don't call me that!" effectively breaking her impassive expression.

Naruto just laughed and she shot him a short annoyed glance once.

"Is there something you want?" She asked looking back at her documents.

"Well, yes. The passes tteba." Naruto answered and she paused. She slowly put the document back at the top of the pile and sighed giving him full attention.

"I see. When are you leaving and why didn't you come the very same day I said you could get them?" She propped her elbows, and linked her fingers resting her chin on it, on the wooden desk.

"Maa, I was really tired Baa-chan. Yesterday most of time passed away resting too ttebayo and I am leaving early morning tomorrow." He scratched the back of his head when she frowned.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to check you up once?" The medic in her couldn't help but ask.

"I'm fine Baa-chan. I just needed some rest. Now I'm all fine and good to go, Dattebayo!" Naruto gave her his trademark foxy grin.

She sighed nodding and indicated towards the chair for him to take it, "I see. Sit, Naruto."

"Do you really want to go?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes Baa-chan." Naruto answered simply.

She nodded back slowly. "It's good you dropped by, we have a few things to discuss before you leave."

Naruto cocked his head confused and pursed his lips as he noticed the ANBU move out, no lingering chakra of ROOT Shinobi and he could faintly feel the flicker of familiar chakra lightning up around the office indicating the activation of silence seal.

"Naruto, be honest with me, do you hate Jiraiya and Kakashi?" Tsunade asked softly in a motherly tone.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he grimaced at such implication. "Why would I hate either of them?" He practically spit the word 'hate' as if it were poison, him being a jinchuriki and being subjected to that emotion constantly, to him it was.

"I remember that day when I scolded you, you said if you had someone to teach or pay attention, you..." She trailed off when she saw recognization spark on Naruto's features.

He shook his head furiously, "No Baa-chan, I acted like a brat that day. I was getting frustrated with all that blame game and that day I just, I just snapped ttebayo. I don't hate them Baa-chan. I don't have the capability to do so tteba. They both tend to keep away but they have done way more than anyone else has and I am grateful of them. Honest.

If not for Kaka-sensei I wouldn't have understood the true meaning of protecting your precious people and understand what real comrades mean.

Jiraiya? I don't know what means to have a family but if I understand correctly, he is like a father or grandfather to me. The one I never had. The man has taught me to read Baa-chan, how can I even think about hating him? He indirectly praised me a lot of times, saying how much I'm like my parents and passed me a part of my heritage. The Rasengan.

They are my precious people Baa-chan, I'll protect them with all I have and I harbour no ill feelings towards them. I assure you, dattebayo!" Naruto's eyes sparkled with honesty as he spoke with nothing but truth and Tsunade shook her head smiling fondly. The boy needed to be protected, he was just so pure. That was why she didn't want to send him away. Again. This time not even Jiraiya would be there with him. He will be on his own. Alone. Maybe her motherly instincts were feeding these thoughts in her brain but she couldn't exactly deny with the reasoning. She sighed, she knew Naruto wanted and needed to do this alone and she couldn't bring in herself to deny him or stop him. After all Naruto has been through, that's the minimum she could do for him. She could let him go. They both were Shinobis and they had to make tough decisions on daily basis and it was just a year, she was sure Naruto would be fine on his own.

She smiled at him a bittersweet smile, "I'm glad."

Her smile turned into a concerned frown as she remembered something from what Naruto had just said, "What was that about reading and writing, Naruto? Are you telling me that you learned to read and write at 14?"

Naruto averted his eyes, looking ashamed and Tsunade's frown deepened. "Naruto?" She called out in a motherly tone again.

Naruto still didn't look at her as he softly whispered a "15, yes."

"How did Sensei miss this?" Tsunade asked more to herself than him. She was rightly furious, on the village, on the Sandaime.

"I never let him know." Was answered in a whisper and she closed her eyes forcing herself to control her anger and grieve at the stupidity of the village.

Tsunade tsked in disapproval and they both let silence fall over them for a few minutes, it was Tsunade that broke the silence sighing heavily, "The first time you mentioned of this travelling, you told me I could give you missions so that you can continue as an active ninja." Tsunade began with another topic she had wanted to discuss from the beginning.

"Hai." Naruto nodded.

"Even though you won't be under the guidance of a superior." Tsunade continued and Naruto frowned. He didn't know this was necessary.

Tsunade watched emotions flicker on Naruto's face and opened her secret stash to retrieve a sake bottle and cup. She took a big gulp directly from the bottle and grunted at the satisfying feeling of burning traveling down in her throat.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came. Did that mean he would have to abandon his plans?

"No, I have a solution for that." Tsunade spoke as if she had just read his mind and he blinked surprised.

His eyes sparkled in hope and he leaned forward in his seat, eagerly waiting for her to continue.

"You will be tested." The platinum blonde haired woman stated simply.

Naruto was lost and he intelligently answered with a, "Huh?"

"You will be supervised by Jiraiya for a month or two, it depends on him whether he wants to train you first then test you or get the test over and done with first thing. You also will be accompanying him on a couple of missions where he will examine your progress which are part of your test and by the end of what Jiraiya decides shall be the last test, he will determine whether you are ready to be Chunin or Jounin." Tsunade elaborated.

"I see." Naruto nodded slowly in understanding but frowned.

"Hmm?" Tsunade prodded and rose an eyebrow questioningly.

"Baa-chan, not that I'm not grateful for such an opportunity but, why? I'm already taking missions what Genin only dream of, I'm certain there is no rule such that prohibits a Genin to go outside the village whether to train or whatever and you know rank is the last thing I care about. Then why?" Naruto was lost. He had read so many books in these past few months and obviously that included rule books. He was sure there wasn't any need for him to get promoted to set his foot out.

"Correct. As you said, you're taking missions above the rank that of a Genin. That is against the rules, yes?" She knew what he was thinking, Naruto concluded mentally.

"Yes ttebayo." He nodded like a good kid.

"Now tell me the difference between the missions where you are the support unit or plus one and the ones you're in command." Tsunade gulped down a whole cup of sake.

Naruto scrunched up his nose in thought, he hadn't noticed any difference but now that Tsunade mentioned it... "I have been on missions varying C-rank to A-rank, hardly but even D-ranks. Most missions I'm in command are B-rank max, which are hardly even high level B. Whereas on the mission I'm the support unit, the ranks usually upgrade to high A-rank. Is this what you're talking about Baa-chan? Because I know the reason, being a Genin I cannot have the authority to order my superiors and have no cards to make them listen to me unless, of course, they are already commanded to follow me from the higher authority, the Hokage. Which would be like insulting them in a lot of ways."

She sighed, the boy was right and had exactly spoken about what she had expected, and pierced him with her hazel eyes speaking bluntly, "These high level missions you receive are not because of your skills, rather because the council demands to do so."

It hurt her to see those features dimming with sadness but she had to tell him to make him understand what and why she was asking him for all of this. It was not just a wish, it was necessary if he wanted to bring Sasuke back, become Hokage. He will have to move up in ranks. No doubt Naruto could become Hokage even staying a genin forever, but...

Bringing Sasuke back was a tough situation. She couldn't allow him or team Kakashi to go and try to retrieve Sasuke with mere words. She wasn't bound by any rules or was pressured in any way but she was the village leader of Konoha and she had certain duties and if a "friend" of Naruto would threaten her village, she will have to take measures but it's not as if she couldn't help Naruto somewhat.

As the days would pass the council would be demanding more and more for Sasuke to be labeled as a threat and mark him rogue, Uchiha or not. Even being the Hokage herself there is only so much she could do. And if she could make Naruto capable of standing in front of her with a fair argument then that is what she shall do.

If Naruto has the authority to organize teams and searches and go himself in the field to bring his pseudo teammate back to the village. And power to not just bring the Uchiha back, fighting if necessary, but verbally fight back the council, then she as the Hokage could continue to help him and his ex team to bring that Uchiha back.

She was already preparing him for the time he would have this authority in council. He was being trained by Hiashi Hyuuga in politics and clan rituals.

Naruto, being the son of Yondaime had a major role and important claimed seat in the council and as soon as the kid would turn eighteen, it would be his place to take and attend meetings as part of Council and take the name of his father's clan and represent, now, his clan even if he was the only alive member of the said clan. It is his wish whether he wants to take the seat or not but if he wanted to become the Hokage, the power was needed.

Tsunade and Naruto had discussed on this very topic not too long ago, Naruto had questioned what would happen if the member is not interested in politics. She had answered saying, in cases where a direct descendant of the Kage denies the seat, like the son of Sandaime; Sarutobi Asuma, the next kin shall take the same place. In the case of Sarutobi's, Sarutobi Konohamaru will be the one taking place in the council once he turns eighteen. If not even him then the next or next and if the line ends at Konohamaru then the seat shall stay empty 'til the clan ceases to exist.

Tsunade had even told him about herself, being the granddaughter of Shodaime and grandniece of Nidaime she had had the chance but that time she hadn't been interested in returning to the village and there was still a seat vacant of the Senju in the council.

Then there is his life long dream, to become the Hokage. If all her plans could go accordingly then she was certain she herself would pass him the hat. But for that, she needed him to get promoted. She was sure, the brat was Jounin material already just the problem would be killing which she knew the more he climbed up the ladder of ranks the more the chances he would have to kill. And she was worried about that. The kid was way to pure for his own good and she wanted to protect that purity but it was his choice to become Shinobi and Shinobis had to smear blood if needed be, their own and also of their enemies.

And lastly the Council. The Hindrance. They did not want, at least not the civilian council and the elders, Naruto to gain power or authority. Otherwise he would've been promoted as Chunin after his first Chunin exam, the boy had done so much for the village that time. She had read it all. Defeating the Hyuuga prodigy and fighting the Ichibi. The village had lost Sandaime and had a few casualties but if not for Naruto, a few parts of the village were to be leveled in ruins definitely. But the Shinobi council and her trusted few ANBU had given her suggestions for the situation as well. And she _had_ plans.

"Why?" Naruto tried to hide his sadness but Tsunade could see right through it. It wasn't his fault that his features were just so expressive.

"Because you are our Jinchuriki." She stated simply without any trace of emotion and Naruto bit his lip.

"Oh." He replied so softly that Tsunade almost missed it.

"But," She began, leaning forward and smirked at him, "because it is I whose word is command, you are able to lead so many Genin and now Chunin teams. With your current rank, you aren't allowed to do so yet you do. Commanding Genin teams and Chunin teams on a mission is a job of Chunin and I must praise you, you have done well." She smiled when Naruto graced her with his sunny smile.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement grinning happily, the signs of earlier sadness gone.

"Is there anything else you noticed?" She refilled her sake cup as she asked him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yes, I have question regarding that ttebayo."

"Go on." Tsunade nodded as she took a swig and refilled her cup.

"Why were, on a few Chunin teams, Jounin sensei present and on a handful of occasions when there was absolutely no need why were Jounin present in Chunin or Genin teams tteba? Like Shikamaru and Neji. Not to mention two Jounins on my last mission, Kakashi and Yamato ttebayo." He crossed his arms pouting in thought and Tsunade was amused to find the similarities in the look of a fox and Naruto.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and smirked again before she gulped down the cup of sake. "Those missions were simply not given to you because the Council demanded or you requested, those missions were given by me and Shikaku Nara, the Jounin Commander."

"Why?" His pout deepened and she chuckled at his childishness.

"Most of the Shinobi Council thinks you should be promoted after Shikaku revealed how well you were doing on missions, so I came with an idea to make your promotion easy when the time comes even if half of the Council should disagree. That plan was simple, when the mission leader were to submit their mission reports, they were also instructed to inspect you during the mission and record your behavior and you in general. Like how it's done for a private promotion in case of circumstances. Just the difference here was that in case of such circumstances only one Jounin inspects while you had several. Again, because you are a Jinchuriki." She paused and continued when she saw Naruto nodding her that he understood 'til now. "Along with your superiors even your peers submitted their views on you, like Shikamaru, Neji and Shino. And on your last mission because there are two superiors, I did not have to include either Sakura or Sai. So all these reports should help in your promotion to go without a hitch." Tsunade another swig as she finished her explanation. She was going to miss having the pseudo professional talks with her gaki.

"I see." He frowned. "Neither of the aforementioned friends of mine told me of this, why? Were they aware that the reports they were writing was for my promotion tteba?"

"No, they didn't know but we cannot say anything for those three, the three of them are smarts kids. When a Shinobi is added in the team or is involved in a mission the mission leader along with another team member give reports on the addition." She explained.

"Did Team Kakashi give reports for Sai?" Naruto tilted his head on side curiously.

"Yes. I have reports from Kakashi, Yamato and Sakura." Tsunade filled another cup and Naruto began wondering how long until she gets tipsy.

"Why not from me?" Naruto was pouting again and Tsunade smirked.

"Because you're an idiot." Tsunade deadpanned and he huffed, offended.

"Thanks for encouraging me." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Back to the main topic, this year Chunins exam aren't being held in Konoha and your identity of being a jinchuriki isn't a well kept secret. You understand what I'm going with this, right?" Tsunade paused mid swig to look at him to emphasize her unspoken words.

On cue, Naruto opened his mouth to answer the unasked question, '_You know about Jinchuriki situation don't you?' _ "Yes, sending a Jinchuriki to another village can cause a lot of problems like capture, death, torture, mental scarring, and there is this; if a Jinchuriki loses control. Not to mention sending a Jinchuriki secretly to another village is a like a declaration of war. As you mentioned earlier, me being a Jinchuriki is no secret and me carrying the strongest Biju of all, no village that we don't have perfect alliance with will not waste their chance to lay a hand on me."

"Right." Tsunade nodded and folded her arms under her bust, accenting it more.

"But Baa-chan, if all the villages are aware of my status as Jinchuriki why are you allowing me to leave in the first place?" Naruto scratched his head.

She smirked, "If someone outside the exam decides to lay a hand on you, it is your wish how you handle it. I am confident in your abilities, I know you can handle yourself. Yet, when you are out of the village on your own there would be no rules binding you that you will be bound in Chunin exam. Then there is the card of you being the son of Yondaime, true you shouldn't use it, yet if you were to get captured we can use that card then with a threat of war."

Naruto frowned, he doesn't appreciate the idea of war but he understood what she was saying. No villages in this time of peace wanted war and the village Hidden in Leaf was one of the biggest and strongest village out of the five so he was aware what card actually she was playing. The card of power and superiority.

Him training under Tsunade to become Hokage, he had developed the way a Kage takes action and think how a Kage should, Tsunade had made sure of that. The idea of revealing his heritage could backfire with a greater impact, he will just have to make sure that he doesn't get captured. He just will have to stay alert all the time and trust in himself to not get captured neither by any hidden villages nor by the Akatsuki.

"Alright, so you're saying Jiraiya will inspect me but wouldn't that be injustice? I mean Ero-sennin has taught me for two years and I am still his apprentice ttebayo." Naruto folded his arms.

"He has strict orders from the Hokage to evaluate you, not as your Shisou but an unbiased examiner. He will be sending reports after his evaluation on each mission or test he wants to take. Do not think this will be easy or a game just because he is your Master. In fact, your exams will be tougher for the very same reason." She warned pouring one more cup and frowning mid way because the bottle was empty. She took out another bottle from her secret stash and filled the cup.

"Now that, that's clear. After you are done with Jiraiya, one more person will evaluate you." Tsunade added offhandedly.

"One more Baa-chan? Why?" Naruto whined. He understood rules but this was too much now. He was already being evaluated since god knows which mission. He understood Jiraiya's involvement, him being a Sennin he had the power in the village just below the Hokage and not to mention he was forever a candidate to the Hokage's seat, but what was the need for one more?

"By the time you are you are promoted, you will have to choose-" She stopped mid sentence, she was still having doubts on this part.

"Choose what Baa-chan?" Naruto's eyebrows creased in worry seeing his Baa-chan worried.

She looked at him and steeled her eyes, she repeated to herself, it was his choice to become a Shinobi he would have to do a certain few things even if she didn't like them, should the situation demand.

"Once your supervisors have made a decision for your new rank, I want you to come back to the village." She paused to take a gulp her sake but had to abandon the plan as she saw Naruto open his mouth to object/shout, "No! Let me finish! You will come back to the village once you are re-ranked. You will receive your promotion letter from the Hokage and you will choose another division. ANBU or Hunter-nin. As soon as you receive your new mask and uniform with your first mission, you are allowed to go."

Naruto's mouth was still hanging open in surprise, shock and confusion. "ANBU or Oinin? Wow. But, but why? And I wasn't aware Konoha has Hunter unit Baa-chan."

She waved her palm in dismissal, "It hasn't been long since the division was included as a part of our force. You already have both their interests, they have their eyes on you. So, you're welcome in both."

"Ehh?" Naruto exclaimed surprised.

Tsunade continued, not bothered by the interruption, "I told you half of the council doesn't want to see you moving ahead if it is not as their weapon, they think you will get ahead of yourself once you move up ranks. And a part of the plan that we had to come up with was shared with the Shinobi council and elders, which came from the Commander of ANBU by the way, that you get installed in elite force which is either ANBU or Hunter and they agreed. That way you will stay directly under the Hokage's command and will have to obey the rules and regulations to dot." '_Which we know you won't.' _ left unsaid but the implication was loud and clear and Naruto grinned wolfishly.

Tsunade shook her head exasperatedly.


End file.
